Harry Potter i córka Lorda Voldemorta
by DaiHelsing
Summary: UWAGA! Bardzo stary fanfick! Akcja dzieje się po Czarze Ognia. W Hogwarcie pojawia się tajemnicza dziewczyna, która wydaje się być córką SamiWiecieKogo. Jednak Digmara York szybko wpada Harry'emu w oko, przez co ten zapomina o niebezpieczeństwie.
1. Tajemnicza dziewczyna

**Rozdział I**

**Tajemnicza dziewczyna**

Koniec wakacji zbliżał się bardzo szybko. Ostatnie dni lata Harry spędzał w swoim pokoju nad stosem książek z czwartej klasy. Od kilku tygodni nie dawało mu spokoju pewne zdarzenie, który miało miejsce dokładnie w jego urodziny. Sowią pocztą dostał już prezenty od wszystkich przyjaciół. Hermiona przysłała mu tort migdałowy z lukrowymi literami _100 lat, Harry,_ od całej rodziny Weasley'ów dostał tort czekoladowy, którego resztki leżały teraz na talerzu obok stosu książek oraz śpiewającą kartkę, Hagrid natomiast przysłał mu miętową krajankę. Syriusz też pamiętał o nim: przysłał mu album ze zdjęciami najlepszych graczy quidditcha. Harry nie oczekiwał już więcej prezentów, ale...

Tego dnia siedział właśnie na łóżku i oglądał album od Syriusza, gdy nagle usłyszał ciche pukanie w szybę. Spojrzał na Hedwigę, ale ta smacznie spała. Zeskoczył z łóżka i podszedł do okna. Gdy je otworzył, do środka wleciała mała sowa błotna. Do nogi miała przywiązaną malutką paczkę. „Co to?"- pomyślał Harry. Rozpakował szary papier i wyjął z niego dziwny niebieski kryształ, do którego była przyczepiona karteczka: „To na szczęście, Harry. Twój ulubiony kolor." Litery miały bardzo ładny kształt i nie przypominały pisma Rona czy Hermiony. Nagle usłyszał gwizd i sowa, która do tej pory siedziała na poręczy krzesła, uniosła się i wyleciała przez okno. Harry szybko wychylił głowę i zobaczył ubraną na zielono zwiewną postać z sową na ramieniu. Postać ta podniosła rękę i pomachała mu, po czym zniknęła w mroku ulicy.

Harry podniósł oczy i spojrzał znów na kryształ, który leżał na biurku obok klatki Hedwigi. Kamień ten miał ładny niebieski kolor i podłużny kształt przypominający bardzo grubą laskę cynamonu.

„Od kogo to mogłem dostać? - pomyślał, gdy wziął kamień do ręki. – Może od Ginny? Nie... ta postać była wyższa. Ale, wiem jedno – to na pewno nie jest prezent od Voldemorta... – dodał w myślach i poczuł się trochę lepiej.

-Harry, kolacja! Ile mam wołać?! - usłyszał głos ciotki Petunii.

-Już idę, ciociu! - odpowiedział Harry i pobiegł na dół.

Z kuchni rozchodziły się smakowite zapachy. Gdy wszedł do środka nie zobaczył na stole żadnych owoców, które były podstawą diety Dudley'a. Usiadł na swoim miejscu i czekał.

-Harry, chyba jeszcze nie wiesz - zaczęła rozradowana ciotka Petunia - ale na kilka dni zaprzestajemy z dietą mojego Dudziaczka. Biedak schudł aż 5 kilogramów! - powiedziała stawiając na stole przed Harry'm talerz z jajecznicą i bekonem.

-A oto i nasza pociecha! - zawołał donośnym głosem wuj Vernon, który dotychczas był pogrążony w lekturze gazety.

Harry spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Stał w nich jego złośliwy kuzyn Dudley.

-Kochanie, chodź jeść – powiedziała ciotka Petunia. – Ja i twój ojciec bardzo cieszymy się, że ta drastyczna dieta coś dała. A teraz siadaj i jedz. – To mówiąc postawiła przed nim potrójną porcję jajecznicy z bekonem.

-Dzięki, mamo – odpowiedział Dudley i z ochotą zabrał się za swoją kolację.

„Chyba prędzej zepsuł wagę niż schudł" - pomyślał Harry i połknął kolejny kawałek dobrze usmażonego bekonu.

Choć Harry i Dudley byli rówieśnikami, oboje mieli już 15 lat, różnica między nimi była ogromna. Harry był szczupłym czarnowłosym chłopcem, którego znakiem szczególnym była blizna w kształcie błyskawicy na czole. Jego kuzyn natomiast był potężnym, w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa, złośliwym chłopakiem. Dudley zawsze był wyższy od Harry'ego, ale ostatnio to Harry patrzył na niego z góry, z czego Dudley nie był zadowolony, więc zawsze w towarzystwie Harry'ego stawał na palcach.

Ciotka Petunia podała Dudley'owi kolejną dokładkę.

-Harry, może ty też jeszcze coś zjesz? – zapytała.

-Mamo, ja chętnie zjem! –krzyknął Dudley.

-Ale kochanie, ty wyglądasz bardzo normalnie jak na chłopca w twoim wieku – powiedziała ciotka Petunia, poczym spojrzała na Harry'ego. – A on jest taki chudy. Wszystkie sąsiadki pytają, czy ja nie głodzę go czasem...

-Niech pytają! – powiedział wuj Vernon. – Mów, że to nie twoje dziecko i ono je tyle ile chce! A gdy –tu spojrzał na Harry'ego – on umrze z głodu to nie będzie nasza wina. Wtedy nawet będzie nam lepiej.

-Dziękuję już się najadłem – powiedział trochę wyprowadzony z równowagi Harry i odszedł od stołu.

W domu swojego wujostwa czuł się jak niepotrzebny bagaż, który w każdej chwili można kopnąć lub usunąć z drogi. Właściwie trzymały go tu tylko słowa Dumbledore'a, który sprawił, ze dom Dursley'ów stał się dla Harry'ego najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na świecie, poza Hogwartem oczywiście.

Gdy wszedł do pokoju, Hedwiga powitała go cicho na swój sowi sposób.

-Tak ja też cię lubię – odpowiedział jej Harry.

Chłopak siadł na łóżku i wziął do ręki swój niebieski kryształ. Przypomniała mu się teraz ubrana na zielono postać, która do niego machała.

„To musiała być dziewczyna! – pomyślał. – Miała takie małe dłonie... A na jednej miała złotą bransoletkę. Tak pamiętam! Teraz trzeba zobaczyć, ile dziewczyn w Hogwarcie ma takie bransoletki i mam moją tajemniczą wielbicielkę! A jeśli ona nie chodzi do Hogwartu... – zasmucił się Harry. – To jej nie znajdę..."

-No, czas spać – powiedział do Hedwigi, która zdążyła już to zrobić. – Jeszcze dwa dni i jedziemy do szkoły!

Harry szybko założył piżamę i wskoczył do łóżka. Już miał zgasić lampkę, gdy zobaczył swój niebieski kryształ.

„Może jak włożę go pod poduszkę to przyśni mi się jego była właścicielka" – pomyślał i sięgnął po kamień. Szybko zrobił tak jak myślał, zdjął okulary i zgasił lampkę.

-Dobranoc mamo i tato – powiedział cicho. – I dobranoc, ty, Harry.



Harry'ego obudziły wzburzone głosy dochodzące z dołu.

-Ależ Vernonie to niemożliwe! – krzyczała ciotka Petunia. – Według tej wagi nasz Dudziaczek waży 8 kilo mniej niż wczoraj!

-Mamo to prawda. Widzisz jak schudłem przez noc – zaklinał się Dudley.

-Petunio, co tak stoisz?! Idź i zrób mu zaraz porządne śniadanie! – krzyknął wuj Vernon. – No, choć synu, zjesz trochę moich ciasteczek.

Harry założył okulary i spojrzał na zegarek. Była godzina dziesiąta. Przeciągnął się i wyjął spod poduszki kamień.

„Nic mi się ciekawego nie śniło... – pomyślał. – To znaczy chyba nic..."

Harry spojrzał jeszcze raz na kamień i ...

„Tak! Przecież miałem sen, bardzo miły sen. Ale o czym? – Zaczął uważnie patrzeć na kryształ. – Tak, pamiętam! Było wrzosowisko...i brzozy, bardzo wysokie... i jeszcze Ona! Ubrana na zielona, piękna dziewczyna. Nie widziałem dokładnie jej twarzy, ale to ta moja cicha wielbicielka! Teraz wiem, dlaczego tak długo spałem – to przez ten miły sen!"

Harry był w świetnym humorze. Szybko się ubrał i stanął przed lustrem. Już nie był tak chudy jak kiedyś. Był teraz szczupły i wysoki. Dopiero teraz zauważył jak było mu do twarzy w tych okrągłych okularach.

-Pojutrze zaczynam nowy rok szkolny! – powiedział radośnie do swojego odbicia w lustrze. – Spotkam Hermionę, Rona i wszystkich moich przyjaciół! No i... tą, która dała mi ten kamień!

Rozradowany zszedł na dół. W kuchni siedział wuj i ciotka Petunia oraz Dudley, który bardzo szybko pochłaniał talerz owsianki. Miny jego rodziców wcale nie były radosne.

-O, Harry... – powiedziała ze smutkiem ciotka Petunia. –Siadaj.

-Mamo, z czego on się tak cieszy, gdy ja cierpię? Popatrz, chudnę w oczach – mówiąc to poklepał się po swoim wciągniętym brzuchu.

Teraz ciotka z oburzeniem spojrzała na Harry'ego.

-Harry! Dlaczego jesteś taki wesoły?! Gdy nasz syn cierpi?!

-Ja... – wydukał Harry.

-Z nim zawsze są problemy! – krzyknął wuj. – Marsz na górę! I nie wyjdziesz stamtąd do jutra.

-Ale ja jestem głodny... – powiedział ze słodką miną Harry. Myślał, że ciotka da mu zjeść rozpoczętą owsiankę, ale...

-Na górę! – krzyknęła ciotka. – Nie dostaniesz nic jeść! Możesz nawet umrzeć tam z głodu! I tak nikt nawet nie zauważy! Tacy jak ty nie mają żadnych przyjaciół!

-Mam ich więcej niż cała wasza rodzina razem wzięta! – krzyknął rozwścieczony Harry. – Żałuję, że moi rodzice zginęli, broniąc takich jak wy! A wasz głupi syn wcale nie schudł! Po prostu stanął na wadze i zepsuł ją! Wasze problemy są śmieszne!!!

Zapadła śmiertelna cisza.

„Chyba trochę przesadziłem – pomyślał Harry. – Twarz wuja zaraz zrobi się czerwona jak burak... Pewnie zwymyśla mnie, moich rodziców i karze mi iść na górę, albo... może być gorzej...Może wyrzucić mnie z domu, a wtedy... co ze mną będzie?"

W domu Dursley'ów kłótnie były na porządku dziennym. Ich powodem najczęściej był Harry i jego „szkoła dla nienormalnych ludzi". Ale tym razem Harry czuł, że trochę przesadził. Mało tego - był bardzo wystraszony, tym co zaraz miało nastąpić...

Harry stał z zaciśniętymi pięściami i patrzył na wuja Vernona. Ku jego zdziwieniu twarz wuja zaczęła blednąć! Harry spojrzał na ciotkę Petunię– jej mina była bardziej wystraszona niż wtedy, gdy Dudley wpadł do terrarium z ogromnym boa dusicielem. A jego kuzyn siedział skulony i drżał jak liść osiki.

„Oni najwyraźniej boją się mnie" – pomyślał Harry.

-Harry... – powiedziała drżącym głosem ciotka Petunia. – Weź t...talerz i idź na górę, do swojego p...pok..koju. Dobrze, Ha...Harry...?

-Pójdę bez proszenia – odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Harry ruszył w stronę drzwi nie biorąc talerza z owsianką. Gdy doszedł do schodów szybko wbiegł po nich i zamknął się w pokoju. Hedwiga spojrzała na niego z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. Chłopak usiadł na łóżku i powiedział do niej:

-To niemożliwe... Oni się mnie naprawdę boją. W końcu nie wiedzą, że poza szkołą nie mogę używać czarów. I dobrze...

Obawa Dursley'ów była w pełni uzasadniona. Harry był już piętnastoletnim czarodziejem. Często zdarzało mu się używać czarów nawet bez swojej wiedzy, wtedy ich skutki były i tak groźne dla wszystkich w najbliższym otoczeniu. Dursley'owie od dawna wiedzieli, że chłopak używa czarów przez przypadek i bali się, co będzie, gdy użyje ich naprawdę przeciwko nim.

Godziny szybko mijały. Harry pogrążony w czytaniu „Historii magii" nie zauważył nawet, że za oknem zapadł już mrok. Był głodny, ale bał się zejść na dół. Wtedy przypomniał sobie o torcie od Hermiony.

„Jakie to szczęście, że mam oddanych przyjaciół, którzy pamiętają o moich urodzinach" – pomyślał uradowany, zjadając kawałek tortu.

Zegar na ścianie cichutko wybił godzinę dziewiętnastą. Harry wziął ręcznik i na palcach ruszył do łazienki. Po drodze słyszał rozmowę wuja z Dudley'em na temat zepsutej wagi.

Najlepszym sposobem na problemy i niepowodzenia był, według Hermiony, ciepły prysznic. Tak więc Harry postanowił skorzystać z rady przyjaciółki i odkręcił kurek. Po chwili poczuł na plecach przyjemny strumień ciepłej wody.

„Hermiona miała rację co do swojego sposobu – pomyślał. – Już nie mogę doczekać się, kiedy ją zobaczę..."

Minął kwadrans. Harry zakręcił kurek, wziął ręcznik i przewiązał się nim w pasie. Podniósł swoje brudne ubrania i wyszedł z łazienki.

Gdy wszedł do pokoju i zaświecił lampkę na biurku, zobaczył nad łóżkiem świecące żółte ślepia. Szybko zaświecił górną lampę i ze strachem spojrzał na łóżko. Ku jego zdziwieniu na posłaniu leżała biała kotka.

-Ale mnie przestraszyłaś – odetchnął z ulgą Harry siadając obok niej na łóżku. - Skąd się tu wzięłaś?

Kotka podniosła oczy i cicho zamruczała.

-Kochana jesteś, wiesz? – powiedział Harry głaskając milutkie białe futerko.

Kotka zeskoczyła z łóżka i łapką trąciła kamień, który leżał obok nocnej szafki. Harry podniósł go i powiedział:

-Ładny, co? To prezent urodzinowy, który dostałem od pięknej nieznajomej.

Puszysta, biała kuleczka skierowała swoje kroki w stronę okna.

-Co? Chcesz już iść? No dobrze wypuszczę cię. Ale wpadnij czasem, dobra?

Kotka wskoczyła na parapet okienny i zamiauczała.

-Dobranoc – powiedział Harry do swojej nowej przyjaciółki. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy.

Kotka przytaknęła.

-Czy...czy ty mnie rozumiesz? – zapytał zdziwiony, ale ona wyskoczyła szybko przez otwarte okno. – Dziwne zwierzę... – dodał.



Harry leżał na łóżku i trzymał w ręku swój niebieski kamień. Wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia nie dawały mu spokoju. Ale martwiło go jeszcze coś.

„Dlaczego moja blizna mnie nie boli? Przecież Voldemort jest na wolności i w pełni sił... Może dał sobie spokój... – myślał Harry. – Nie, to niemożliwe. I jeszcze ten dziwny biały kot... – spojrzał na Hedwigę, która czyściła sobie pióra. – Jej to dobrze – o nic nie musi się martwić."

Ścisnął mocno kamień i powiedział:

-Co bym dał, gdybym mógł zobaczyć, co knuje Voldemort...

Harry zaczął uważnie oglądać kamień, który teraz świecił delikatnym niebieskim blaskiem. Powieki zaczęły mu strasznie ciążyć... Poczuł się senny i już po chwili zasnął mocnym kamiennym snem...



Harry miał teraz na sobie dziwny czerwony strój. Zdziwiony rozejrzał się dookoła. Był teraz w jakimś lochu. Ze ścian wisiały łańcuchy i bardzo długie, zielone rośliny.

-Gdzie ja jestem? – powiedział sam do siebie. Chciał wołać o pomoc, ale usłyszał dziwne przytłumione głosy. Niepewnie ruszył w ich stronę.

-Glizdogonie, nie uważasz, że ta dziewczyna przyda nam się bardziej niż Harry Potter? – mówił podobny do syku węża głos.

Harry poczuł, że zaczyna drżeć. Ten głos był jakiś znajomy...

„To na pewno V...Voldemort..." – pomyślał ze strachem, ale ruszył w kierunku, z którego dochodził ten syk. Ciekawość pchała go naprzód i była silniejsza niż strach.

-Ależ, Panie... Ona jest słabsza... A poza tym, to przecież Potter jest twoim wrogiem...

-Nie mój drogi, to ona jest silniejsza. I może przydać mi się do zabicia Harry'ego Pottera. Idź po nią!

-Tak jest!

Harry wychylił się zza kolumny i teraz dokładnie widział cały loch. Dookoła dużego prostokątnego pomieszczenia stały stoły z najróżniejszymi eliksirami, truciznami i innymi napojami. Po środku zaś stał ogromny kocioł z czarną dymiącą substancją, z której wystawała duża srebrna chochla.

Z głębi korytarza dochodziło głośne tupanie. Harry spojrzał na Voldemorta, który był niezwykle szczęśliwy.

„Co to może być za dziewczyna? Może to obrazy z przeszłości i to moja matka... – pomyślał przerażony Harry. – Co oni chcą jej zrobić?"

Chłopak dotknął swojej blizny. Wcale go nie bolała!

„Co się tu dzieje? Co się stało z moją blizną? Dlaczego mnie nie ostrzega przed niebezpieczeństwem?!" – dalsze rozmyślania Harry'ego przerwał głos Lorda Voldemorta:

-Glizdogonie, ile mam czekać!? – krzyknął.

-Ju...już idę, Panie. Ona jest strasznie silna nawet pod wpływem twojego zaklęcia... Kim ona jest? I jeszcze to dziwne imię: D...

-Nie zadawaj pytań! – przerwał mu Voldemort. – Daj mi ją!

Dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, że Glizdogon niesie na rękach jakąś dziewczynę. Nie widział jej twarzy, ale wydała mu się jakoś dziwnie znajoma.

„Nie, to nie jest moja matka. – pomyślał. – Ale..."

Glizdogon podał lordowi dziewczynę. Nagle Harry usłyszał dziwnie znajomy dźwięk. Spojrzał na jej rękę zwieszającą się bezwładnie i zobaczył dwie złote bransoletki...

-Nie... – wyszeptał cicho.

-Teraz moje życzenia się nareszcie spełnią! – krzyknął Voldemort. – Teraz ją obudzę – niech widzi swoją śmierć... _Swiatis diuno! _

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i stanęła na ziemi. Najwyraźniej nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Stała tyłem do Harry'ego i uważnie rozglądała się po lochu.

-Gdzie ja jestem... – powiedziała cicho.

-Nie! Uciekaj! – krzyknął Harry wychodząc zza kolumny, ale było już za późno...

-Giń! – wrzasnął Voldemort. – Niech dopełni się przepowiednia!

Jego pazur zaczął rosnąć... podniósł rękę, zamachnął się i...przebił serce dziewczyny...

-Nie!!! – krzyknął w rozpaczy Harry.

Nagle usłyszał odgłos głowy dziewczyny uderzającej o kamienną posadzkę, diaboliczny śmiech Voldemorta... I zobaczył krew...

-Nie!!! – powtórzył ze łzami w oczach.



-Nieee!!! – krzyczał w rozpaczy.

Harry otworzył oczy. Był teraz w swoim pokoju. Na poręczy łóżku siedziała, najwyraźniej zbudzona jego krzykiem, Hedwiga.

Nagle na schodach zadudniły kroki i do pokoju wpadł wuj Vernon a za nim ciotka Petunia. Wuj podbiegł do łóżka, na którym siedział skulony Harry.

-Co się stało? – krzyczał, mocno nim potrząsając.

-On ją zabił... przebił jej serce... – mówił przez łzy chłopak.

-Kto kogo zabił? O czym ty mówisz?

-Przebił jej serce, ona...upadła i rozbiła głowę o podłogę... Ten dźwięk... nie zapomnę go... i ten śmiech...śmiech Voldemorta... mordercy moich rodziców...

-Jaka „ona"? Kto?

-Nie znam jej, ale ona jest mi dziwnie bliska i znajoma... A on ją zabił...

-Kto?

-Voldemort... On zabił moich rodziców, a teraz chce zabić i mnie...

-Uspokój się, bachorze! Przestań ryczeć! – wrzasnął wuj Vernon. – Coś ci się śniło. Te wydarzenia nie miały miejsca! Petunio, wracamy do łóżka.

-A ja myślałam, że to włamywacz – odetchnęła z ulgą ciotka. –Jak znowu będziesz miał jakiś koszmar, to nie drzyj się tak!

Oboje wyszli z pokoju zostawiając Harry'ego bez jakichkolwiek słów otuchy. Na schodach spotkali Dudley'a.

-Nie, kochanie, to nie był potwór. To tylko twój kuzyn miał zły sen – powiedziała ciotka Petunia. –No, idź spać. Dobranoc.

Harry nie mógł otrząsnąć się z tego koszmaru.

-To tylko sen – powtarzał sobie. – To tylko sen. On jej nie zabił... i nie zabije też mnie... Ona żyje. Wiem to... Czuję to...

Rękawem od piżamy otarł łzy, które strumieniami leciały po jego policzku.

-Już dobrze. Nie martw się. To był tylko zły sen – pocieszał się.

Hedwiga zbliżyła się i delikatnie wsunęła się swą biała główkę pod jego rękę. Harry zaczął głaskać sowę.

-Jak to dobrze, że mam ciebie – powiedział przymilnie. – Zawsze będziesz przy mnie... Ty jedyna rozumiesz mnie...tak jak Ron i Hermiona...



Tej nocy Harry nie zmrużył już oka. Starał się nie myśleć o swoim sennym koszmarze. Niestety nie wychodziło mu to.

„To na pewno była ta dziewczyna, która dała mi kamień – pomyślał. – Na ręku miała złote bransoletki. Ale dlaczego Voldemort uważał, że ona jest silniejsza ode mnie? I o jakiej przepowiedni mówił? To wszystko jest takie dziwne..."

Około godziny siódmej Harry'ego ogarnęła nieodparta senność. Zamknął czerwone oczy i zasnął.

_ C.D.N._


	2. Zakupy na Ulicy Pokątnej

**Rozdział II **

**Zakupy na Ulicy Pokątnej.**

Harry'ego obudził dźwięk tłuczonej w kuchni szklanki. Założył okulary i usiadł na łóżku. Minęło kilka chwil zanim przypomniał sobie wydarzenia ostatniej nocy. Był bardzo zmęczony nocnym czuwaniem, tak więc teraz najchętniej pospałby jeszcze. Ale czuł, że musi zrobić coś ważnego...

- O czym zapomniałem? – zapytał sam siebie.

Spojrzał na Hedwigę, która smacznie spała na poręczy łóżka, a potem na biurko... Leżały na nim różne rzeczy: talerz z okruchami po torcie czekoladowym, klatka Hedwigi, pióra i...

- Książki! – krzyknął Harry wyskakując z łóżka. – Trzeba kupić książki do piątej klasy! Muszę zrobić zakupy na Ulicy Pokątnej!

Zaczął szybko ubierać się, złapał swoją torbę z wyszytym herbem Gryffindoru, sakiewkę z pieniędzmi, listę rzeczy, które ma kupić i zbiegł pędem na dół.

- Wychodzę! – krzyknął, mijając ciotkę Petunię.

- Gdzie? – usłyszał za sobą jej głos.

- Na zakupy! – odpowiedział, zamykając w biegu furtkę.

Dookoła było piękne lato. Na rabatkach rosły różnokolorowe kwiaty. Ptaki uczyły latać swe pisklęta, które radziły sobie całkiem nieźle.

Harry szedł teraz szeroką aleją. Po obu jej stronach rosły smukłe, wysokie brzozy z pożółkłymi liśćmi. No tak, w końcu był już prawie początek jesieni... Harry starał się nie myśleć o swoim śnie. Szedł i podziwiał piękne widoki, gdy nagle zza drzewa wyskoczyła biała kotka.

- O, to ty, ślicznotko. Miło cię znów widzieć – powiedział schylając się, by ją pogłaskać. - Pobawiłbym się z tobą, ale bardzo się śpieszę. Muszę kupić książki do szkoły. Wakacje się już kończą i obowiązki wzywają.

Kotka jeszcze raz spojrzała na niego i odeszła w swoją stronę.

Harry mijał kolejne uliczki Londynu. W końcu doszedł do pubu „Pod Dziurawym Kotłem". Ukłonił się barmanowi i wyszedł na tylny dziedziniec. Tu przyłożył do ściany swój złoty klucz zakończony literami „HP" i mur się otworzył. Teraz przed nim ukazała się jedna z najruchliwszych uliczek Londynu.

Ulica Pokątna prawie nie zmieniła się od czasu, gdy był tu po raz pierwszy z Hagridem. Po jej obu stronach były sklepy z różnymi magicznymi przedmiotami. Od ziół zaczynając, a na miotłach kończąc.

„Może spotkam Rona albo Hermionę?" – pomyślał mijając sklep zielarski.

Wreszcie był przed księgarnią. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka.

Wewnątrz panował dość duży ruch. Przedarł się przez grupkę czarodziejów i stanął przed ladą.

- Witam! Czego potrzebujemy, panie Potter? – Usłyszał nad uchem.

- Dzień dobry, panie Jones – odpowiedział Harry. – Przyszedłem kupić książki do piątej klasy, ale... zgubiłem gdzieś listę...

- Do piątej klasy, tak?

- Dokładnie.

- Dobrze się składa, bo jakaś dziewczyna zostawiła tu swoją listę. Zaraz ją znajdę...

- Jak ona wyglądała?

- Lista? Była taka na białym pergaminie...

- Nie! Dziewczyna.

- Dziewczyna, powiadasz? – odpowiedział spod lady pan Jones. – O, już znalazłem tę listę... Mógłbyś odczytać mi, co mam podać?

Sprzedawca podał Harry'emu karteczkę ze spisem książek. Chłopak zaczął uważnie ją oglądać.

- Dyktujesz mi? – opowiedział zniecierpliwiony pan Jones.

- To jej pismo!!! – krzyknął uradowany Harry. – Jaka dziewczyna zostawiła tu tę karteczkę?

- Chłopcze, co się tak gorączkujesz?

- Jak ona wyglądała?

- No, była ubrana w taką ładną, zieloną pelerynkę...

- To wiem! Ale co dalej? Jakiego koloru miała włosy, oczy?

- Harry, czy ty myślisz, że każdego mojego klienta oglądam jakby był jakimś egzotycznym okazem smoka?

- Ja... przepraszam. Ale czy pamięta pan coś jeszcze?

- Tak, miała wisiorek w kształcie kota... No, daj mi tę kartkę. Przecież przyszedłeś po książki, prawda?

Pan Jones zniknął na zapleczu.

„Więc moja tajemnicza nieznajoma naprawdę istnieje! – pomyślał uradowany. – I ma jeszcze wisiorek w kształcie kota! Mam dziwne wrażenie, że grozi jej jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. I dlatego muszę ją odnaleźć... a poza tym chętnie się dowiem, kim ona jest..."

Pan Jones przyniósł z zaplecza kilka grubych książek.

- No, to wszystko. Proszę. Czterdzieści pięć galeonów i dwadzieścia pięć knutów... – powiedział do Harry'ego.

- Proszę pana. Mam prośbę...

- Jaką, mój drogi?

- Czy mógłby mi pan dać tę karteczkę?

- A czy to ma związek z jakąś intrygą kryminalną?

- No... można by tak powiedzieć...

- Więc masz... Wiesz, ja wprost uwielbiam mugolskie kryminały.

Harry wyszedł z księgarni. Czuł radość, że była właścicielka niebieskiego kryształu naprawdę istnieje. Oznaczało to, że musi ją ostrzec przed Voldemortem. Miał bowiem przeczucie, że grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo...


	3. Powrót do Hogwartu

**Rozdział III **

**Powrót do Hogwartu**

Dzień zaczął się bardzo miło. Harry'ego już nie męczyły senne koszmary, tak więc obudził się wypoczęty i w pełni sił. Hedwiga siedziała na swoim drążku i najwyraźniej nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy zobaczy inne sowy w szkolnej sowiarni.

- Hedwigo, to już dziś! – krzyknął uradowany. – Czas się pakować! O dziesiątej mamy pociąg, a teraz dochodzi ósma!

Harry szybko się ubrał i wyjął spod łóżka swoje kufry. Spakował do nich swoje książki, ubrania i inne rzeczy niezbędne w szkole. Na samym szczycie walizek i kufrów położył płaską, drewnianą skrzynię ze swoją „Błyskawicą".

Na zegarze wybiła godzina dziewiąta trzydzieści.

- Harry! – krzyknął wuj Vernon. – Znieś z góry swoje rzeczy! Tylko szybko, bo nie mogę się przecież spóźnić do pracy!

Gdy wszystkie rzeczy były już w bagażniku, samochód ruszył w stronę dworca King's Cross. Po drodze wuj powiedział:

- Pamiętaj, nie wolno ci do nas pisać!

„I tak nie zamierzam" – pomyślał ze złością Harry.

Po kilkunastu minutach dojechali na miejsce. Wuj wyjął z samochodu bagaże i klatkę z Hedwigą.

- Od tej chwili ja nie znam ciebie, a ty nie znasz mnie! – powiedział groźnie.

Gdy samochód wuja ruszył, Harry położył na wózku swoje rzeczy i wszedł na dworzec. Bez problemu znalazł barierkę między peronem dziewięć a dziesięć. Rozejrzał się uważnie, ruszył bez obaw w jej kierunku i po chwili zobaczył, jak zwykle zapełniony o tej porze roku, bajecznie kolorowy...

- Peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte – powiedział sam do siebie.

Wszędzie stali czarodzieje żegnający swoje dzieci. Gdzieniegdzie zaś grupki uczniów, którzy witali się po wakacyjnej przerwie i wózki z bagażami. Zewsząd dochodziły pohukiwania sów i radosne śmiechy.

- Harry! – krzyknął idący w jego stronę rudowłosy chłopiec.

- Cześć, Ron – powiedział Harry mocno ściskając jego wyciągniętą dłoń.

- Rany, ale ty urosłeś! – zachwycał się Ron.

- Ty też bardzo się zmieniłeś. Wydoroślałeś i w ogóle... Czy mi się wydaje, czy rzeczywiście ubyło ci piegów?

- Serio? Tak to widać?

- No jasne.

- Dostałeś od nas tort? Mama robiła.

- Tak, był pyszny. A gdzie jest Hermiona?

- Gdzieś tu była. – Ron rozejrzał się uważnie. – Ale chyba sobie poszła. Nie może się doczekać, kiedy zobaczysz jej nowy kolor włosów. Ciemny akacjowy, czy jakoś tak...

- Ciemny ajerowy. – Usłyszeli za plecami.

Oboje obejrzeli się i krzyknęli równocześnie:

-Hermiona!?

- Tak, to ja. Zmieniłam się, co Harry?

Hermiona wyglądała jakoś inaczej. Jej włosy miały dziwny brązowo-szary kolor i były spięte białą gumką w ładny kok. Przez wakacje bardzo wydoroślała – nie miała już tak dużo piegów na nosie i prawie dorównywała wzrostem chłopcom.

- Cześć, Harry. Tęskniłeś? –zapytała słodkim głosem.

- Jak dobrze, że was widzę! Muszę wam wszystko opowiedzieć!

- Ale o czym? – spytali Ron i Hermiona.

- No, o wszystkim... O kocie, kamieniu, moim śnie i o mojej tajemniczej wielbicielce...

- O kim?

- Dowiedziecie się w pociągu. Czas wsiadać!

Cała trójka wzięła swoje bagaże i wsiadła do pociągu. Po chwili znaleźli pusty przedział i weszli do środka. Ledwie położyli bagaże i klatki z sowami, gdy Ron powiedział:

- No, Harry... Opowiadaj. O swojej wielbicielce... jeśli możesz.

Harry usłuchał prośby Rona i zaczął opowiadać. Najpierw o kamieniu, potem o dziewczynie, która mu go dała i na końcu o swoim śnie...

-Dziwne – podsumowała jego opowieść Hermiona. – A nawet bardzo...

Pociąg mocno zakręcił i z kieszeni Harry'ego wypadł niebieski kamień.

- Co to? – spytała Hermina, podnosząc go.

- To właśnie ten kamień, który dostałem od nieznajomej.

Hermiona zaczęła uważnie oglądać niebieski kryształ.

- Harry! – krzyknęła nagle. – Ale ty masz szczęście!

- Hermiono, o czym ty mówisz? –zapytał Ron.

- Ten kamień to legendarna „Łza Srebrnego Smoka"!

- Ale jaki to ma związek ze szczęściem?

- Otóż, Srebrny Smok uronił w ciągu swojego życia tylko jedną łzę. Tego smoka nazywano też Panem Snów...

- No i...?

- Harry posiada kamień, dzięki któremu może być panem swoich snów!

- Co? – zapytał zdziwiony Ron.

- To znaczy, nieuku, że Harry może wybrać o czym chce śnić! Wystarczy, że powie lub pomyśli o czym chce mieć sen i weźmie do ręki ten kryształ!

- Zgadza się! – powiedział Harry. – Jak pomyślałem, że chcę żeby przyśniła mi się jego była właścicielka, to tak się stało! Tak samo było z Voldemortem... Hermiona ma rację!

- Jasne, że mam – przytaknęła. – Czytajcie więcej książek, to będziecie wiedzieli o takich rzeczach.

- Będziemy czytać, bo nie mamy nic ciekawszego do roboty... – odparł Ron.

Pociąg jechał dosyć szybko. Harry, którego miejsce było przy oknie, uważnie obserwował mijane krajobrazy. Pociąg mijał rozległe łąki, wrzosowiska, lasy, jeziora i niezwykle piękne potoki.

- Ron, czy nie wydaje ci się, że ktoś już powinien nas odwiedzić? – zagadała Hermiona głaszcząc Krzywołapa, który leżał na jej kolanach.

Harry zdziwiony spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół.

- O kim mówisz? – zapytał Ron.

- O Malfoy'u, oczywiście.

- Masz rację, nie widziałem go dzisiaj i nie przyszedł się „przywitać" – wtrącił do rozmowy Harry.

- To wszystko przez to - powiedział Ron – że znalazł sobie jakąś dziewczynę...

- Cooo!? – spytali równo Harry i Hermiona.

- No, Malfoy ma dziewczynę. Jakaś nowa uczennica Hogwartu... Nie widziałem jej, ale Neville mówi, że bardzo ładna... Podobno nie rozstają się na krok. Ten Draco to ma szczęście!

- Nowa uczennica, mówisz? Czyżby jakaś pierwszoroczniaczka?

- Nie. Ona przyszła ze szkoły Madame Maxime, czy jak jej tam było...

- Więc teraz mamy Malfoy'a z głowy na jakiś czas...

- Tak, dopóki ona go nie rzuci dla mnie! – powiedział Ron.

- To jest pewne – odpowiedzieli ze śmiechem Harry i Hermiona.

- No, co ja mogę mieć każdą dziewczynę!

Dalszą rozmowę przerwał ostry dźwięk hamowania kół lokomotywy, która właśnie zatrzymała się na stacji. Z pociągu zaczęli wysiadać uczniowie. Harry, Ron i Hermiona opuścili swój przedział i wyszli na peron. Na dworze zapadł już wieczór, ale wszędzie latały małe świecące elfy wyglądające jak żywe gwiazdeczki. W oddali błyszczały światła zamku.

- Chodźcie, powozy czekają! – krzyknęła Hermiona.

Wzdłuż drogi wiodącej do zamku stały rzędem powozy. Ich kolory odpowiadały kolorom domów w Hogwarcie: czerwono - złote Gryffindoru, biało-niebieskie Ravenclawu, szaro-brązowe Hafflepuffu i srebrno-zielone Slytherinu. Uczniowie starszych klas zajęli miejsca w powozach, pierwszoroczniacy natomiast udali się łodziami przez szkolne jezioro do zamku. Powozy ruszyły.

- Moja ropucha znowu gdzieś się zapodziała! – narzekał Neville, który wsiadł z trójką przyjaciół do powozu.

- Neville, podobno widziałeś dziewczynę Draco, tak? – zagadał do niego Ron.

- Aha, nawet nie wiecie, jaka ona jest ładna! Prawdziwa laska z niej!

Mina Hermiony zrzedła.

- ...oczywiście nie tak ładna jak nasza Hermiona! - dodał Harry chcąc poprawić jej humor. Na szczęście podziałało!

- Dzięki, Harry – powiedziała Hermiona, lekko się rumieniąc.

Powozy zatrzymały się przed zamkiem. Wszyscy uczniowie wysiedli i ruszyli przez szkolny dziedziniec i korytarz aż do Wielkiej Sali.

Jak co roku Hogwart był tego dnia bajecznie przystrojony. Ze ścian zwisały flagi poszczególnych domów i długie granatowe sztandary. Wielka Sala była po prostu cudna! Na zaczarowanym suficie świeciły gwiazdy i piękny, jasny księżyc.

Wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca przy stołach. Naprzeciwko drzwi stał stół nauczycielski, pośrodku którego siedział dyrektor szkoły – Albus Dumbledore.

- Proszę o ciszę! – krzyknęła wstając profesor McGonagall.

Gdy na sali zapanował spokój, wstał Dumbledore.

- Drodzy uczniowie! – zaczął uroczyście. – Jak co roku mam do was kilka spraw. Po pierwsze: chciałbym wam przedstawić nowego nauczyciela... a raczej nauczycielkę Obrony przed Czarną Magią – panią Martą Greyman! – W tym momencie zza stołu nauczycielskiego wstała dosyć wysoka rudowłosa kobieta w średnim wieku i ukłoniła się. –Proszę o brawa dla pani Greyman! Dobrze... Druga sprawa, i chyba najważniejsza, jest dość niezwykła. Otóż jutro rozpocznie naukę w naszej szkole tysięczne pokolenie czarodziejów i z tej okazji jutrzejszego dnia lekcji nie będzie! Ale... ale! Wszyscy byli i teraźniejsi uczniowie naszej szkoły, którzy żyją oczywiście, zostają zaproszeni na wielki bal o godzinie dziewiętnastej! Pani profesor, czy ja o czymś zapomniałem? – zwrócił się do profesor McGonagall.

Opiekunka Gryffindoru zbliżyła się do dyrektora i szepnęła mu coś do ucha.

- A, tak – powiedział Dumbledore. – Chciałbym jeszcze kogoś wam przedstawić. Ta niezwykła dziewczyna ukończyła z wyróżnieniem czwartą klasę w szkole Madame Maxime. Ma wiele zdolności, nie tylko czarodziejskich. Panie i panowie - Digmara York!

W szumie braw od stołu Slytherinu wstała jasnowłosa dziewczyna w zielonym płaszczu i podeszła do Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor wręczył jej szkolną odznakę Hogwartu i powiedział:

- Digmaro, od tej pory jest prawowitą uczennicą naszej szkoły. Jako swój dom wybrałaś Slytherin. Niech nauka tutaj sprawia ci przyjemność!

Wszyscy zaczęli bić brawa. Digmara wróciła na swoje miejsce obok Malfoy'a, który był po prostu wniebowzięty.

- To jego dziewczyna! Ale ładna! – powiedział Ron.

- Przestań, nawet jej dobrze nie widziałeś! – podniosła głos Hermiona.

- Nie denerwuj się tak! Ty też jesteś ładna. Prawda, Harry?

Harry siedział wyciągając głowę, by dojrzeć nową uczennicę i nie zwracał uwagi na to, że prawie stoi na ławie.

- Ziemia do Harry'ego! – powiedział Ron, machając ręką przed jego nosem.

- Eeee... Co? - wyjąkał Harry.

- Jesteście niepoprawni! Wy chłopcy patrzycie tylko na wygląd zewnętrzny! – krzyknęła Hermiona.

- Ale nie o to chodzi... – zaczął Harry.

- A o co? – zapytała zdziwiona.

-Ja...ja ją znam...

-Ale skąd?

-Nie wiem. Ale czuję, że mam rację.

Od stołu nauczycielskiego wstał Dumbledore.

- No więc, czas na ucztę! – krzyknął i na talerzach pojawiły się stosy jedzenia.

- Ale byłem głodny! – powiedział Ron z ustami pełnymi dyniowych paluszków. – A ty, Harry?

- Tak, ja też – odpowiedział Harry wciąż patrząc na stół Slytherinu.

Po uroczystej kolacji uczniowie udali się do swoich dormitoriów. Wszyscy byli zachwyceni pomysłem balu i nową uczennicą. Harry z pewnym rozbawieniem patrzył na pierwszoroczniaków, którzy byli zagubieni zupełnie jak on pierwszego dnia w szkole. Jego uwagę zwróciła mała jasnowłosa dziewczynka, która wyraźnie trzymała się z dala od grupy. Stała samotnie pod ścianą ze spuszczoną głową.

-Cześć – zagadał do niej serdecznie.

-Eee... cześć – powiedziała przestraszona, podnosząc na niego wielkie, zielone oczy.

- Jak masz na imię?

- Ja...mam na imię... Lilian, ale przyjaciele mówią do mnie Lily.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Mała nosiła imię jego matki.

- A jak ty masz na imię? – zapytała nieśmiało.

- Nazywam się Harry Potter.

- Ten... sławny... Harry Potter!? Naprawdę!?

- Tak, to ja.

- A bliznę masz?

- Aha – powiedział Harry, odgarniając włosy z czoła i pokazując jej bliznę.

-Ale super! Znam Harry'ego Pottera! – krzyknęła, rzucając mu się na szyję. – Zostaniesz moim przyjacielem?

- Chętnie. I wiesz, co? Ja też byłem taki zagubiony jak ty.

- Mówisz serio?

- Oczywiście. A teraz idź do łóżka, bo już późno!

- Dobrze, przyjacielu – powiedziała całując go w policzek.

- O widzę Harry, że znalazłeś już dziewczynę! – powiedział ze śmiechem Ron podchodząc do nich. – Przedstawisz mnie wybrance swojego serca?

- Lily – to Ron, Ron – to jest Lily.

- Miło mi cię poznać – odezwał się Ron, całując ją w rękę. Ten szarmancki gest jakoś do niego nie pasował.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się przymilnie.

- Harry Potter jest moim przyjacielem! – powiedziała dumnie. – I teraz pójdę do łóżka, tak jak mnie prosił. Dobranoc, przyjaciele.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła do sypialni dziewcząt.

- Co to była za dziewczynka? – spytała Hermiona podchodząc do nich.

- Lilian... A co, jesteś zazdrosna o Harry'ego? – zapytał niewinnie Ron.

- A żebyś wiedział! – krzyknęła ze złością i ruszyła w stronę sypialni.

Oboje patrzyli na nią, dopóki nie znikła w drzwiach.

- Chodź, Harry, zanim złamiemy więcej damskich serc – powiedział Ron i pociągnął za sobą zdziwionego Harry'ego.


	4. Niezwykły bal

**Rozdział IV **

**Niezwykły bal**

Od rana wszyscy czekali na bal. W całej szkole panowało ogromne zamieszanie. Wielka Sala była wciąż zamknięta, ponieważ robiono tam jakieś specjalne dekoracje na wieczór.

- Nie wytrzymam tego czekania! – krzyczał Ron chodząc w pidżamie przed łóżkiem Harry'ego. – Nie wytrzymam!

- Ron, uspokój się – powiedział Harry, który również był w pidżamie i siedział na swoim łóżku. – Do dziewiętnastej jest jeszcze tylko...

- Wiem! – przerwał mu Ron. – Jeszcze tylko dziewięć godzin i dwadzieścia cztery minuty.

- Nie: dziewięć godzin i dwadzieścia dwie minuty...

Oboje wybuchli śmiechem.

- Ubiorę się i zobaczę, co i jak – Harry założył swoje dżinsy, bluzkę, sweter i wyszedł z sypialni.

- Ale nie daj się Sam-Wiesz-Komu! – zażartował Ron.

- Jasna sprawa.

Zszedł na dół do dormitorium. Siedziało tu tylko kilka osób. Gdy doszedł do przyjścia w obrazie, usłyszał za sobą:

- Czy ten twój „przyjaciel" jeszcze śpi?

- Ron? – zapytał, gdy się odwrócił i zobaczył Hermionę. –Nie. Wydeptuje właśnie kolejną dziurę w podłodze... Nie gniewaj się na niego. On po prostu uważa, że ty wolisz mnie bardziej... niż jego...

- Jest w błędzie! Was obu lubię tak samo!

- W takim razie, powiedz mu to sama. Ron! – krzyknął w stronę sypialni.

- Co? – Na schodach pojawił się Ron.

- Hermiona ma do ciebie sprawę. No, zostawiam was samych – powiedział przechodząc przez dziurę za portretem.

Po chwili znalazł się na jasnym od słonecznych promieni korytarzu. Ruszył w stronę biblioteki. Na korytarzach było bardzo pusto – w końcu nie było dziś lekcji. Przed gabinetem Filcha spotkał jego kotkę, która najwyraźniej nie była zadowolona tym, że Harry chodzi sam po szkole.

- Ty w porównaniu do mojej białej znajomej, jesteś po prostu wredna – powiedział do pani Norris. – I dobrze, że mnie nie rozumiesz...

Chłopak ruszył dalej korytarzem.

- Gdzie jesteś, moja nimfo? – Usłyszał za plecami.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył... Malfoy'a!

- O, to tylko ty, Potter.

- Jakiej „nimfy" szukasz? – powiedział Harry powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

- No... Eee... mojej... A zresztą co ci do tego?

- Jestem po prostu ciekaw...

- Spadaj! – krzyknął Draco, mijając go.

- Co tak ostro? – zagadnął Harry, ale nie usłyszał już żadnej odpowiedzi.

Przez chwilę stał jeszcze przed gabinetem Filcha, ale w końcu ruszył w stronę biblioteki. Za oknami był piękny, pogodny dzień. Słońce świeciło mocno, tak więc na szkolnych błoniach spacerowało kilkoro uczniów. Wśród nich Harry rozpoznał Parvati Patil, kilka Krukonek i Cho. Patrząc na nią zastanawiał się, czy to naprawdę ta sama dziewczyna, którą poznał trzy lata temu.

- Co włożysz na bal, Pancy? – Usłyszał dobiegający ze schodów głos.

Po chwili kilka kroków przed nim pojawiły się dwie Ślizgonki.

- Moją nową sukienkę. A ty? – odpowiedziała Pancy.

- Ja założę... O, czy to nie Harry Potter? – Obie bacznym wzrokiem spojrzały na Harry'ego, który stał przy oknie.

- Tak, to on – odrzekła jedna z nich, jakby nie zdając sobie sprawy, że chłopak doskonale słyszy każde ich słowo. – Czyżbyś szukał swojej Hermiony Sianogłowej?

-Nie – odpowiedział zapatrzony w szkolne jezioro.

Dziewczyny ruszyły w stronę swojego dormitorium.

-Hej, mogę was o coś zapytać? – Harry podbiegł do nich.

- Tak. Ale na bal jesteśmy już zaproszone – odparły z uśmiechem.

- Nie... nie o to chodzi...

- A o co? Ale mów szybko, bo musimy przymierzyć jeszcze nasze kreacje.

- Chodzi o tą nową, Digmarę York... Czy...

- Więc chodzi ci o naszą „Panią Ciemności", tak? To okropna dziewczyna! Chłopaków ma na pęczki! Znika prawie co noc i pewnie łazi gdzieś po zamku. Jest straszna i nie ukrywam, że boimy się jej. Tylko Draco ma radochę, bo „wreszcie znalazł prawdziwą miłość" – tak mówi! Niewdzięcznik jeden! Niech ona coś mu zrobi, to pożałuje! Takiej dziewczyny nie życzyłabym nawet najgorszemu wrogowi! Wredna, perfidna żmija!

- Ale bardzo ładna... – wtrąciła druga. – Pancy, ty jesteś po prostu zazdrosna.

- Żartujesz chyba! Ona ładna!?

- Chłopakom się podoba...

- Ale mnie nie. Jak można się zachwycać taką „kocią" urodą!?

- Nie wiem, Pancy. Mnie jej uroda odpowiada. Ale chodźmy już, dobra?

- Poczekaj, Harry chciał chyba o coś zapytać...

- Nie, już wszystko wiem... – powiedział Harry.

- Radzę ci, nie zbliżasz się do niej. Z nią nic nie wiadomo – rzuciła Pancy odchodząc.

Po ich odejściu Harry pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach.

„Pani Ciemności? Perfidna żmija? Coś Ślizgonki nie lubią tej Digmary... Może dlatego, że zabrała im Malfoy'a? I jeszcze znika na całą noc... Coś w tym musi być. Hmm... może ona wcale nie jest taką 'wzorową uczennicą'..."

Godziny szybko mijały. Harry był w bibliotece i wypożyczył kilka książek, między innymi „Quidditch wczoraj i dziś". Ron pogrążony w lekturze nie chodził już po pokoju tam i z powrotem. Harry natomiast leżał na łóżku i myślał o usłyszanej opinii na temat Digmary York.

„Po co panna York znika na całą noc? – myślał. – A może one kłamały, bo nie chciały żebym zabrał ją Malfoy'owi? Mogłem od razu powiedzieć, że pytam tylko z ciekawości."

- O czym myślisz, Harry? – zapytał Ron przewracając kolejne strony książki.

- O Digmarze...

- Ta dziewczyna nie daje ci spokoju! Zakochałeś się, czy co?

- Nie, chcę po prostu wiedzieć, kim ona jest. I dowiem się. Prędzej czy później.

- Trzymam cię za słowo, Harry. I pomogę ci w tym. A potem... może się z nią umówię... Jeśli nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko temu, oczywiście.

Na zegarze wybiła godzina siedemnasta. Ron nie mogąc wytrzymać czekania, zaczął czytać swoje szkolne książki. Harry stał przed lustrem i uważnie przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu. Sweter, który rok temu był na niego za duży, teraz ciasno opinał jego klatkę piersiową. Nie lubił chodzić w tak obcisłych rzeczach, ale uważał, że w tym czerwonym swetrze jest mu naprawdę do twarzy. Prawdę mówiąc, Harry nigdy nie zastanawiał się co ma akurat na sobie, przeważnie były to stare rzeczy Dudley'a, ale teraz poważnie zaczął myśleć w co chce chodzić ubrany. Czuł, że teraz chce się podobać...

- Ron, w czym idziesz na bal? – zapytał.

- W mojej odświętnej szacie. Charlie kupił mi nową, wiesz?

- Ale... czy my, no wiesz, w tych szatach nie wyglądamy jak wariaci?

- Co? O czym ty mówisz?

- No... czy myślisz, że w tych szatach... no, podobamy się dziewczynom?

- Czy ty jesteś chory?

- Nie, mówię serio.

- Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy o tym nie myślałem... A po za tym, dziewczyny to dziwne istoty... No, na przykład taka Hermiona: najpierw się obraża na ciebie, a potem rzuca ci się na szyję przepraszając za to, jaka jest „niedobra"...

-Wiesz, ja też tak uważam. Znam Hermionę już cztery lata, a ona wciąż mnie zaskakuje. I jest jeszcze Cho, do której mam, doprawdy, mieszane uczucia.

- Ja nigdy nie zrozumiem dziewczyn.

- Tak, z tym się też zgodzę...

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie serdecznie i wrócili do swoich zajęć.

W końcu wybiła godzina dziewiętnasta. Tego, co się działo w całym zamku nie da się opisać zwykłymi słowami!

- Ron, pośpiesz się! – krzyczał Harry próbując włożyć spodnie.

- A co niby robię! – odpowiedział Ron. – Nie moja wina, że uciąłeś sobie drzemkę!

- Moja też nie! Byłem trochę zmęczony!

- Trochę? Spałeś całe dwie godziny!

- Myślisz, że Hermiona zaczeka na nas?

- Jak się nie pośpieszysz, to nie!

Harry założył szybko szatę i pobiegł za Ronem na dół. W dormitorium stała już tylko Hermiona.

- Hermiono, bosko wyglądasz! – krzyknął Ron łapiąc ją w biegu za rękę. – Ale teraz szybko na dół!

Harry zaczął przyglądać się Hermionie. Miała na sobie długą wieczorową suknię, na dłoniach białe rękawiczki. Jej włosy były upięte w ładny kok.

-Wy, dziewczyny macie szczęście – powiedział, gdy w biegu mijali gabinet Filcha. – We wszystkim ładnie wyglądacie...

Jego słowa sprawiły Hermionie radość, bo uśmiechnęła się miło.

Gdy dobiegli do drzwi Wielkiej Sali, były one jeszcze zamknięte. Przed nimi tłoczyli się uczniowie Hogwartu.

-Uff – sapnął Ron. –Zdążyliśmy!

Nagle Harry poczuł, że ktoś szarpie go za rękaw.

- Lily! – krzyknął uradowany.

- Mogę zająć u ciebie jeden taniec? – zapytała rumieniąc się.

- Jasne, że tak.

- Więc czekaj na mnie na sali!

- Dobrze, będę czekał.

Lily odeszła i po chwili znikła w tłumie.

- Harry, czy mogę zająć u ciebie jeden taniec? –z apytał słodkim głosikiem Ron.

- Ty? Zawsze możesz! –o dpowiedział Harry.

- Wiedz, że Harry'ego trzeba zajmować z godzinnym wyprzedzeniem – Ron zwrócił się do teraz do Hermiony. –Więc... na co czekasz?

- Czekam aż dorośniesz, Ron.

- Co? Czy ty uważasz, że ja jestem jeszcze małym dzieckiem?

Niestety Ron nie usłyszał już odpowiedzi. Z głębi Wielkiej Sali odezwały się czarodziejskie samogrające trąby, a drzwi powoli otworzyły się. Ron wziął Hermionę pod rękę i ruszyli.

Cała sala tonęła w czerwieni. Zaczarowany sufit świecił teraz blaskiem zachodzącego słońca. Harry, Ron i Hermiona przestąpili próg. Na ścianach, ozdobionych czerwonym atłasem, wisiały zdjęcia najlepszych i najzdolniejszych uczniów Hogwartu. Zewsząd patrzyły na nich oczy tysięcy czarodziejów, którzy kiedykolwiek chodzili do tej szkoły.

- Super! – szepnął Ron.

Wielka Sala była teraz w magiczny sposób powiększona. Na środku było mnóstwo miejsca do tańca. Pod ścianami stały rzędami stoły, które na potrzeby balu zastały wydłużone o kilka metrów.

Gdy tylko zajęli swoje miejsca, Ron krzyknął wskazując na ścianę za nimi:

- Harry, patrz! To twoi rodzice!

Harry i Hermiona odwrócili się i zobaczyli, przypięte do atłasu, dwa duże zdjęcia. Z jednego patrzyła na nich bardzo ładna młoda kobieta z herbem Gryffindoru na lewej piersi, a z drugiego niezwykle przystojny mężczyzna ze złotym zniczem w ręku.

- Tu jest napisane - powiedział Ron wskazując na zdjęcie Jamesa Pottera – że został Najlepszym Szukającym, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał Gryffindor! Wiedziałeś o tym, Harry?

- Niee... – odpowiedział Harry drżącym głosem.

- Cicho chłopaki, Dumbledore chce coś powiedzieć! – syknęła Hermiona.

Oboje zgodnie umilkli i patrzyli teraz na dyrektora, który wstał i poprosił o ciszę. Na sali zapanował spokój.

-Moi drodzy! – zaczął. – Dziś, jak wiecie, mamy niezwykły dzień! Dokładnie tysiąć lat temu niejaki Wincjusz White otworzył pierwszą na świecie szkołę dla młodych czarodziejów. Lata mijały, a Hogwart rósł w siłę. Uczyły się tu kolejne pokolenia magów i czarodziejów. Niektórzy z nich zostali później znanymi na całym świecie dobroczyńcami, a niektórzy wykorzystali swą moc dla zła... Hogwart w swej długiej historii miał wielu wspaniałych dyrektorów i cieszę się, że miałem zaszczyt zostać jednym z nich. Chcę, by przez kolejne tysiąć lat nasza szkoła cieszyła się dobrą sławą i niemalejącym zainteresowaniem wśród czarodziejskich rodzin. Dziękuję... Wam wszystkim, którzy wierzyliście we mnie i... o, że będę wspaniałym dyrektorem... Chciałbym jeszcze odznaczyć Orderem Zasługi tych, którzy najbardziej zasłużyli się dla Hogwartu... Tak więc serdecznie zapraszam, tu do mnie, panią Greatting, która...

Harry nie słuchał już dalej. Siedział teraz wpatrzony w piękną twarz swojej matki i swojego taty, który mrugał do niego z fotografii. Miał wrażenie, że oni nadal żyją i są tu gdzieś na sali...

- ...a teraz chciałbym nagrodzić dwójkę niezwykłych ludzi. On pokazał nam, że grając czysto i uczciwie zawsze można wygrać. Ona natomiast pokazała wszystkim, że uczucia są najważniejsze... Panie i panowie! Orderem Zasłużonych chciałbym odznaczyć Lily i Jamesa Pottera! – Harry na dźwięk swojego nazwiska podniósł głowę. –Niestety, zabrakło ich dziś z nami, dlatego też nagrodę odbierze ich syn, Harry Potter!

Ron pchnął lekko Harry'ego, który niepewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę Dumbledore'a. Gdy znalazł się na podniesieniu przed dyrektorem, Dumbledore powiedział:

- Twoi rodzice byli wspaniałymi ludźmi, Harry. Bądź taki jak twój ojciec, który zawsze był uczciwy i jak twoja matka, która była dobrą i godną zaufania kobietą. Proszę, oto Order Zasłużonych.

Dumbledore przypiął do piersi Harry'ego złoty order. W tym momencie Harry poczuł, że zaraz się rozpłacze ze wzruszenia. Czarodzieje i uczniowie zaczęli wstawać i głośno bić brawo.

W szumie braw i ze łzami w oczach Harry wrócił na miejsce. Dumbledore nagradzał zasłużonych jeszcze dwa kwadranse, kiedy wreszcie wykrzyknął gromko:

- Teraz zapraszam już na parkiet!

W tym momencie przez otwarte drzwi sali wleciały cztery czarownice na miotłach. Dwa razy okrążyły całą salę i wylądowały na scenie, gdzie rzuciły miotły i wyjęły zaczarowane instrumenty.

- To Jęczące Jędze! – krzyknęła Hermiona, gdy zaczęły grać. – Ron, zatańczysz?

- No, pewnie. – Ron wziął za rękę dziewczynę i oboje, idąc za przykładem innych, ruszyli w tan.

Harry patrzył na nich dopóki nie znikli w tłumie.

- O, Harry. – Usłyszał za plecami.

- Pani Weasley – powiedział odwracając się.

- Widzisz, ja też chodziłam do tej szkoły… Jakby to było wczoraj…

- Kochanie, chodź! – zawołał pan Weasley.

- Idę! Do zobaczenia, Harry! – rzuciła mama Rona odchodząc.

Harry znów został sam. Nie wypił nawet szklanki soki z dyni, gdy usłyszał:

- Obiecałeś zatańczyć! – Po jego prawej stronie stała Lilian.

- No pewnie, obietnicę trzeba spełnić. Tańczysz?

- Tak! – Dziewczynka chwyciła wyciągniętą rękę Harry'ego i para ruszyła na parkiet. I po chwili oboje zniknęli w tłumie...

Zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Harry, Ron i Hermiona wrócili na swoje miejsca. Wszyscy sięgnęli po sok z dyni. Pierwszy odezwał się Ron:

- Ale się wytańczyłem...

- Ja też! – dodała Hermiona.

- Ale ty nie tańczyłaś z tą okropną Martą – powiedział Ron rozcierając zbolałe stopy. – Ona w ogóle nie umie tańczyć! Ciągle deptała mi po nogach...

- Pamiętaj: sam ją poprosiłeś.

- Tak, bo tylko ona nie miała pary. Gdyby Harry nie tańczył z tobą, to... nogi by mnie tak nie bolały... A właśnie z iloma dziewczynami tańczyłeś, Harry? Bo ja już z pięcioma!

-Ja? – upewnił się Harry. – Ja tylko z Lily i Hermioną...

- Widzisz, jestem od ciebie lepszy! – ucieszył się Ron.

Wypili po szklance soku.

- Już odpocząłem! – krzyknął Ron wstając. – Hermiono, idziesz tańczyć?

- Chyba żartujesz! Nóg nie czuję! – powiedziała, ale mimo to wstała. – No ale cóż, taka sytuacja może się już nie powtórzyć...

Już chcieli ruszyć znów na parkiet, gdy drogę zastąpił im Draco Malfoy.

- O, moje uszanowanie, drodzy Gryfoni! Widzę, że nóżki nie odmawiają jeszcze posłuszeństwa. No ale, nie przyszedłem tu was chwalić...

- A po co, jeśli można wiedzieć? – powiedział Ron stając przed nim.

- Jako moi najgorsi nie-przyjaciele możecie dostąpić zaszczytu i poznać kogoś, kto tchnął trochę kolorów w moje nudne życie. Tak więc, oto moja muza i zarazem najładniejsza dziewczyna w całej szkole... – tu spojrzał na Hermionę lekceważącym wzrokiem - Digmara York.

Zza Malfoy'a wyszła bardzo ładna jasnowłosa dziewczyna. Harry spojrzał na nią i serce zabiło mu mocniej... Miała na sobie długą ciemnozieloną suknię, która w blasku tysięcy świec opalizowała ładnym seledynowym kolorem. Na sukni naszyte były dwa złote pasy: jeden na biodrach, a drugi zaraz pod biustem. Takimi samymi pasami obszyte były długie, szerokie rękawy i dekolt w kształcie litery „V". Na jej ramionach leżały długie, jasne włosy, w które wplecione były zielone tasiemki. Twarz dziewczyny była jasna i ciepła. Jej zielone oczy, lekko pociągnięte złotym cieniem na powiekach, patrzyły teraz uważnie na Harry'ego. Otworzyła różowe usteczka i powiedziała:

- Więc to ty jesteś ten sławny Harry Potter? Prawdę mówiąc, inaczej sobie ciebie wyobrażałam. Nie wiedziałam, że możesz być tak przystojny... Nazywam się Digmara York i miło mi ciebie poznać...

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę, na której zadźwięczały dwie złote bransoletki. Harry uścisnął jej drobną dłoń, a ona uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo...

- No, najdroższa, czas wracać na parkiet... – powiedział Draco biorąc ją pod rękę.

Harry przytrzymał jej dłoń i uważnie zaczął się przyglądać złotym bransoletkom. Ku jego zdziwieniu, ona nawet nie próbowała się uwolnić z jego uścisku. Uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała:

- Ładne, prawda?

Hermiona nie wytrzymała i podeszła do Digmary. Wyrwała jej dłoń z dłoni Harry'ego i warknęła ze złością:

- Twój „najdroższy ukochany" ma do ciebie jakąś sprawę, więc lepiej do niego idź, bo jeszcze się obrazi.

Digmara spojrzała na Hermionę, opuściła swoją dłoń i rzuciła odchodząc:

- Dobrze, zostawiam ci twojego chłopaka, zazdrośnico...

- Nie jestem żadną zazdrośnicą, a on nie jest moim chłopakiem! A ty trzymaj się od Harry'ego z daleka!

- Nie jest? Więc mam u ciebie jakieś szanse, Harry? Jeszcze się spotkamy. Możesz być tego pewien. – Digmara wzięła Draco pod rękę i odeszli w głąb sali.

Harry stał jeszcze przez chwilę z błędnym wzrokiem, Hermiona stała trzęsąc się ze złości z zaciśniętymi pięściami, a Ron stał obok nich ciągle pod wrażeniem nowej uczennicy.

- Ona sprawi nam wiele kłopotów – odezwała się Hermiona. – Z tymi Ślizgonkami nic nie wiadomo... Ona jest po prostu złym charakterem...

- Ale jest jak bogini... – rozmarzył się Ron.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze złością.

- Ach, Ron... – westchnęła. – Dziwny jesteś, wiesz? A ty, Harry, co niej myślisz?

Harry nie słyszał jej pytania, myśli kłębiły się mu w głowie.

„Kim ona jest? Miała dwie bransoletki... Tak jak dziewczyna, która dała mi kamień i tak... jak ta, którą zabił Voldemort... w moim śnie... ale to... to nie może być ona..."

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę, która właśnie kłóciła się z Ronem o urodę nowej uczennicy.

- Ron, dorośnij! Ładna może być tylko na zewnątrz, w środku może być potworem – mówiła.

- Przestań, po prostu jesteś zazdrosna o to, że Harry „tak" na nią patrzył – odparł Ron. –A jeśli Malfoy'owi chodziło o to, by popsuć nam humor, to mu się udało.

- Nie kłóćcie się! – wtrącił Harry.

- On ma rację... Nie gniewasz się już, Ron?

- Nie... już nie. Nie mówmy dziś o niej, dobra?

- Zgadzam się. Eee... Zatańczymy?

-No, jasne!

Przyjaciele podali sobie ręce na zgodę.

- Harry, nie będziesz się gniewał jak zostawimy cię tu? – spytała Hermiona.

-Nie... Idźcie. Miłej zabawy – odpowiedział.

Gdy odeszli, Harry dotknął swojej lewej piersi, gdzie przypięty był order. Znów spojrzał na fotografie swoich rodziców.

„Będę taki jak wy – pomyślał. – Dobry, szlachetny, uczciwy... Chcę żebyście byli ze mnie dumni..."

Jęczące Jędze zaczęły grać wolniejsze ballady. Na sali tańczyło teraz mnóstwo przytulonych par. Wśród nich Harry dostrzegł Rona i przytuloną do jego ramienia Hermionę, dalej zaś zobaczył państwo Weasley'ów, którzy również wczuli się w rytm muzyki...

Harry sięgnął po sok z dyni. Z pewną zazdrością patrzył na tańczące pary. Nagle zauważył, że Digmara idzie w jego kierunku. Udał, że jej nie widzi, lecz ona stanęła przed nim i zapytała:

- Zatańczysz?

- Ale... to znaczy… A co z twoim Malfoy'em?

- Jaki on tam mój... Ale jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to tańczy właśnie z Pancy. No, idziesz?

- Eee... Ja, no... A czy Draco nie będzie chciał mnie zabić o to, że zabieram mu dziewczynę?

- Dziewczynę? Ha, pierwsze słyszę! Oczywiście, że nie.

- To... jakby to powiedzieć...

- Aha, rozumiem. Ci twoi znajomi nie będę zadowoleni... No cóż, nie ma to jak zazdrosna przyjaciółka i zawistny przyjaciel...

- Nie... nie oto mi... eee... chodzi...

- Słuchaj, Harry. Ja chcę tylko z tobą zatańczyć, nie musimy przecież rozmawiać, prawda? Jeśli tak poczujesz się lepiej...

- Zgoda – odpowiedział bez namysłu.

Dziewczyna wzięła jego rękę i pociągnęła go na środek sali. Muzyka była wolna i bardzo romantyczna.

- Przytulanka, Harry – szepnęła mu do ucha i położyła swoje dłonie na jego ramionach. Swoją jasną głowę wtuliła w pierś Harry'ego.

Przez chwilę Harry nie wiedział, jak ma się zachować. W końcu nigdy nie tańczył tak z dziewczyną! Niepewnie położył swoje dłonie na jej smukłej talii. Wolna muzyka i przygaszone świecie dodawały całej sytuacji romantyzmu, a on czuł, że zaraz jego serce wyskoczy mu zaraz z piersi...

-Twoje serce tak ładnie bije... – powiedziała szeptem. –Upss, przecież mieliśmy nie rozmawiać! Sklerotyczka ze mnie.

Harry nie czuł już zmęczenia ani bolących nóg. Wtulony w Digmarę czuł się dziwnie bezpiecznie... Chciał, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie...

Niestety muzyka skończyła grać. Digmara zdjęła ręce z ramion Harry'ego.

- Dzięki za taniec – szepnęła.

Harry opuścił swoje dłonie. Przez chwilę stał i patrzył, jak Digmara znika w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali. Chciał pobiec za nią, porozmawiać, znów popatrzyć w jej piękne zielone oczy...

„Ona wcale nie musi być poprzednią właścicielką mojego kryształu – pomyślał. - Przecież wiele dziewczyn nosi złote bransoletki... Ale ona ma coś w sobie. Coś, co mnie tak przyciąga..."

Harry poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś rękę. Odwrócił się i zobaczył dwójkę swoich najlepszych przyjaciół.

- No, Harry – zaczęła Hermiona. – Dochodzi pierwsza... Chyba czas wracać. Jutro przecież szkoła...

- Masz rację. Jutro szkoła... – odpowiedział nadal patrząc na drzwi Wielkiej Sali, która powoli robiła się pusta.


	5. Sekret Digmary Część pierwsza

**Rozdział V **

**Sekret Digmary**

**- część pierwsza**

Harry obudził się dosyć wcześnie. Zegarek Rona cichutko wybił godzinę siódmą. Harry wstał i założył okulary. Po wczorajszym balu był trochę zmęczony, ale bardzo zadowolony. No, w końcu nie codziennie poznaje się taką wspaniałą dziewczynę jak Digmara! Siadł, przyciągnął się i odsunął zasłonę od swojego łóżka. Wszyscy jeszcze spali. Z końca sypialni dochodziło cichutkie chrapanie Seamusa.

Harry wstał z posłania i ruszył w kierunku wspólnej szafy. Mebel ten był nowym sprzętem w ich sypialni, miał duże dębowe półki i drzwiczki, na których wyrzeźbione były leśne elfki. Na jednej z półek stała misa z wodą. Harry zamoczył w niej ręce i opłukał twarz. Wziął swój ręcznik, wytarł się nim i ruszył w kierunku łóżka. Po drodze przejrzał się w lustrze. To co miał teraz na głowie przypominało gniazdo jakiegoś ptaka, który zupełnie nie znał się na budowie. Harry siadł na łóżku i podniósł kopertę, która leżała na jego stoliku. Otworzył ją i wyjął z niej swój rozkład zajęć.

„Ooo, dziś mamy tylko cztery godziny! – ucieszył się w myślach. – Zielarstwo, eliksiry, historię magii i jeszcze obronę przed czarną magią... Ciekawe, jaka jest ta nowa nauczycielka?"

Łóżko Rona skrzypnęło. Po chwili zasłona rozsunęła się i na Harry'ego patrzył teraz zaspany rudowłosy chłopak.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział Harry.

- Aaa... – ziewnął Ron. – Cześć...

- No, wstawaj! Za pół godziny mamy śniadanie.

- Są już rozkłady zajęć?

- Tak. Dziś mamy tylko cztery godziny.

Ron sięgnął po swoją kopertę i otworzył ją.

- Zielarstwo, lekcję ze Snapem, historię i... Aaaa... obronę przed czarną magią.

- Zastanawiam się, jaka jest profesor Greyman...

- Oby nie taki Snape w spódnicy.

- Tego bym chyba nie zniósł!

- Ja też!

Ron wyskoczył z łóżka i zaczął się ubierać. Harry poszedł za jego przykładem i włożył spodnie. Nagle ściągając koszulę zamyślił się...

„Mamy dziś lekcję ze Ślizgonami! – myślał uradowany. – Po raz pierwszy cieszę się na myśl godzinnej lekcji ze Snapem! Znów spotkam moją Digmarę."

Ron ściągnął górę od piżamy i zapytał:

- Harry, o czym myślisz?

- Ja... o... niczym, o niczym ważnym...

- Chyba coś ukrywasz przede mną. No dalej, mów!

- Ale co?

- No to, co ci nie daje spokoju.

- No dobra, powiem ci, ale ty nie powiesz Hermionie, dobra?

- Słowo młodego czarodzieja.

Harry założył bluzkę i narzucił na nią szkolną szatę.

- Wczoraj, gdy wy poszliście tańczyć, ja siedziałem przy stole i..., nie uwierzysz, podeszła do mnie Digmara i poprosiła o taniec..

- Co!? Digmara York? No, mów dalej!

- Tak. Chwilę rozmawialiśmy...

- O czym?

- O Malfoy'u; ona powiedziała, że nie jest jego dziewczyną... i że chce ze mną zatańczyć... Nie wiedziałem co mam powiedzieć!

- Ja bym się od razu zgodził...

- W końcu ona powiedziała, że nie musimy o niczym rozmawiać... Wzięła mnie na parkiet, szepnęła „Harry, przytulanka" i...

- I co? No, mów!

- Resztę opowiem ci po drodze. Czas schodzić na śniadanie.

Oboje wyszli z sypialni, zeszli po schodach do dormitorium i przeszli, przez dziurę za obrazem, na korytarz.

- Hermiona pewnie już na dole – powiedział Ron. – Mów!

- Na czym to ja... Aha! Położyła swoje dłonie na moich ramionach, a głowę tu – Harry wskazał na swoją prawą pierś. – No i zaczęliśmy tańczyć...

- Byliście, no wiesz, wtuleni w siebie?

- No, chyba tak... Wtedy ja objąłem ją w pasie... Poczułem się jakoś dziwnie, ale bardzo miło... Ona powiedziała, że moje serce ładnie bije...

- Łauu...Jakie to romantyczne...

- Potem tańczyliśmy jeszcze chwilę, a gdy muzyką przestała grać podziękowała za taniec i odeszła...

- Rany, nawet nie wiesz jak ci zazdroszczę!

Oboje weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Przy stole Gryfonów zauważyli Hermionę, którą pomachała do nich ręką. Harry spojrzał na stół Slytherinu, ale nie zobaczył nigdzie jasnej głowy Digmary.

Hermiona podniosła pucharek z miodowym nektarem i zwróciła się do Harry'ego:

- Jak się spało po wczorajszym balu?

-Mnie dobrze – odpowiedział Ron z ustami pełnymi paluszków arbuzowych.

- A tobie, Harry? – spytała ponownie.

- Świetnie, a co?

- Nic. Po prostu chcę być pewna, że nie zaśniesz na eliksirach.

- Nie martw się, jakoś to zniosę.

Cała trójka szybko zjadła śniadanie i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali. Po drodze Hermiona krzyknęła ucieszona:

- Dziś mamy tylko cztery godziny! Będę miała tyle czasu na siedzenie w bibliotece!

Harry i Ron spojrzeli po sobie i wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem.

- No co!? – zapytała urażona nieco Hermiona.

- „Biblioteka – najlepszy przyjaciel czarodzieja i człowieka"! – powiedział ze śmiechem Ron.

- Ach, dziecinni jesteście... – parsknęła.

Wreszcie doszli do sali, w której miało odbyć się zielarstwo. Zajęli swoje miejsca i cierpliwie czekali na panią Sprout.



Pierwsza lekcja piątej klasy minęła szybko i bezproblemowo. Niestety, tak dobrze zapowiadający się dzień, mogła popsuć tylko lekcja eliksirów.

Wszyscy Gryfoni ruszyli na dół, do lochu, gdzie miała odbyć się lekcja ze Snape'm. W podziemiach było jak zwykle ciemno i przerażająco. Przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do klasy Snape'a stali już Ślizgoni. A wśród nich był Draco Malfoy i jego gorylopodobni kumple: Crabbe i Goyle.

- Cześć, Draco – powiedziała lekceważącym głosem Hermiona. –Gdzie twoja ukochana muza i twoja dziewczyna, Digmara York?

- Ooo, nasza Hermiona Sianogłowa! – krzyknął Draco. – Jak miło! Chyba wiesz, że ja ze szlamami nie rozmawiam?

- Niestety, ale nie – odpowiedziała trzęsąc się ze złości.

Hermiona stanęła pod ścianą i wyjęła książkę „Tajemnice Eliksirów".

- Czyżbym zgasił twój zapał? – zadrwił głosem Malfoy. – A myślałem, że jesteś odważniejsza. A może ... –chłopak wyjął swoją różdżkę – przyprawimy ci ośle uszy? _Zwiaren donkl..._

Już miał rzucić zaklęcie, gdy nagle jago ciało zesztywniało, a różdżka wypadła mu z ręki. Wszyscy obejrzeli się, teraz przed nimi stała...

- Digmara! – pisnęła Pancy. – Co ty...

- O, przepraszam, Draco – powiedziała, podchodząc do nich. – Chciałam ci pomoc z tą zazdrośnicą... no ale, nie udało się i przypadkowo moje zaklęcie trafiło ciebie... Bardzo cię przepraszam...

„Przecież ona kłamie jak z nut" – pomyślał uradowany Harry.

- Odczar...ruj mmmmnieee... – mówił z trudem sparaliżowany Malfoy.

Wszyscy Gryfoni ryknęli śmiechem.

- Odczarować? A czy ja potrafię? – mówiła udając skruchę Digmara. – No, dobrze spróbujmy... _Sinnius muliass! _– Malfoy'owi wyrósł puszysty psi ogon. – Nie, to nie to...

Harry, Ron i Hermiona razem z mieszkańcami Gryffindoru prawie turlali się ze śmiechu.

- W takim razie: _Doniuum Sird!_ – Tym razem Draco dostał ataku strasznego śmiechu. – No to spróbujmy: _Endring Magjuss! _– tym razem zadziałało - znikł puszysty ogon i atak śmiechu, a także całkowity paraliż.

Malfoy podniósł się z podłogi. Wszyscy nadal ryczeli ze śmiechu. A trzeba przyznać, że było z czego! W końcu nie często widzi się całkowicie sparaliżowanego Malfoy'a z psim ogonem turlającego się po podłodze i aż płaczącego ze śmiechu!

- Draco, mój drogi – przemówiła słodkim głosem Digmara. – Chyba się na mnie nie gniewasz?

- Ależ skąd, moja kochana diablico – odpowiedział, trochę czerwony ze wstydu, Malfoy.

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich stanął Snape ze swoimi wiecznie tłustymi włosami.

- Zapraszam do środka – powiedział zimnym, stalowym głosem.

Gryfoni i Ślizgoni zgodnie weszli do klasy i zajęli swoje miejsca. Ogromna wprost klasa była mroczna i ponura, przy ścianach stały półki z różnymi słoikami, flakonami i butelkami. Na ławkach stały dymiące kociołki i różnego pochodzenia składniki do przyrządzania eliksirów.

Uczniowie wyjęli swoje książki i przybory do pisania.

- Możemy już zaczynać, prawda? – zapytał i tak nie oczekując odpowiedzi. – Dobrze... To wasza pierwsza lekcja ze mną od początku piątej klasy. Mam nadzieję, że będzie tak niemiłym wspomnieniem jak wszystkie poprzednie... – Tu spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Dobrze... Dziś powtórzycie sobie wiadomości z poprzednich lat nauki i przyrządzicie wywar z długoliścia... Tak, a ktoś wie jakie on ma działanie?

Ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w górę. Snape rozejrzał się po klasie.

- Ooo, Digmara, proszę – powiedział.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona obejrzeli się za siebie.

- Wywar z długoliścia ma działanie leczniczo-zdrowotne, najlepiej pomaga na katar wywołany alergią, trądzik młodzieńczy i zatrucia pokarmowe.

- Doskonale, panno York! – zachwycił się Snape. – Dobrze, a teraz zajmijcie się swoimi wywarami. Digmaro, mogę cię prosić na moment?

Dziewczyna wstała z ławki i podeszła do stołu profesora.

Teraz Harry mógł dokładnie się jej przyjrzeć. Dziś wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż wczoraj. Jej jasne włosy splecione były w ładny, długi warkocz. Ubrana była w szkolny strój, ale spod granatowej szaty z herbem Slytherinu, wystawały stopy w adidasach i nałożone na nie nogawki dżinsów. Harry nie słyszał o czym rozmawiali, ale Digmara znacząca kiwała głową. Gdy Snape zaczął szukać jakiejś książki, dziewczyna spojrzała na Harry'ego i mrugnęła mu okiem. Snape jeszcze coś powiedział i Digmara ruszyła na swoje miejsce. Przechodząc obok ich ławki powiedziała:

- Za mało dodaliście żółtolistek i kwiatów brenujry.

- Słuchaj! – krzyknęła ze złością Hermiona. – Jakaś „nowa" nie będzie mówiła mi co mam robić, zrozumiałaś? Wszystkiego dodałam tyle, ile trzeba!

- Panno Grander - usłyszeli tuż nad głowami zimny głos Snape'a – dlaczego nie chce pani skorzystać z tak cennej rady koleżanki?

- Ja...Eee... noo...tego… - wyjąkała Hermiona.

- Proszę dodać jeszcze dwie miarki żółtolistek i kwiatów brenujry.

- Oczywiście, panie profesorze... – wydukała Hermiona sięgając po słoiczek żółtolistek. – Już dodaję...

- I na następny raz skorzystaj z porady koleżanki...

Snape odszedł, a Digmara wróciła na swoje miejsce.

- Wredna dziewucha! – szepnęła Hermiona mieszając swój wywar.

Wszyscy uczniowie pracowali nad zadaną im pracą. Harry mieszał teraz rzadką substancję o dość przyjemnym zapachu świeżych wiśni.

- Dobrze... – powiedział Snape wstając. –Sprawdzimy teraz prawidłowość waszych wywarów. Czy ktoś chciałby je wypróbować na sobie? O, widzę już chętnego...

Snape wziął kociołek Digmary, zamoczył w nim palec i spróbował wywaru.

- Doskonały! – krzyknął podchodząc do ławki Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony. – A może panna Grander zechce spróbować wywaru koleżanki?

- Ja... – wydukała Hermiona. – Ja nie mam żadnej alergii ani zatrucia pokarmowego, a na pewno nie mam pryszczy!

- Słuszna uwaga, panno Grander. Gdy nie ma co leczyć, to po co leczyć, prawda?

- Eee... No tak...

Snape rozejrzał się po klasie, a raczej udawał, że się rozgląda.

- A może pan Potter spróbuje? – powiedział patrząc na Harry'ego.

- Ja nie mam nic z tych rzeczy, które leczy ten... eee... wywar – odpowiedział pewny siebie Harry.

- Czy aby na pewno?

- No, tak...

- Panie Weasley... – zwrócił się do Rona, który prawie podskoczył ze strachu – czy szanowny pan również widzi tą krostę na czole pańskiego przyjaciela? A może tylko ja mam jakieś przywidzenia?

Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Tak, ja też ją... widzę – odpowiedział. – O tu, Harry, obok blizny...

Harry dotchnął swojego czoła i...

- No właśnie, panie Potter. Teraz mamy już co leczyć. Chyba, że nie chce się pan jej pozbyć... Ale, prawdę mówiąc, ona wcale nie dodaje uroku...

Nagle Harry usłyszał chichot Malfoy'a.

- Więc jak? Spróbuje pan? – zapytał Snape podając Harry'emu fiolkę, do której nalał trochę wywaru Digmary. - Pana koleżanka na pewno będzie zadowolona...

Harry wziął od Snape'a fiolkę i odważnie wypił jej zawartość. Nagle poczuł straszliwe pieczenie w gardle i na języku.

- Jeśli bardzo piecze pana przełyk i język to znaczy, że wywar jest prawidłowo zrobiony...

Tymczasem Harry przeżywał istne męczarnie. Gardło, które wprost straszliwie piekło, wyciskało mu łzy z oczu...

- Zaraz przestanie piec... – powiedział z nieukrywanym uśmiechem Snape.

- Tak, bo wypali mu całe gardło! – krzyknął Malfoy.

- Draco, mój drogi, nie strasz kolegi...

Po chwili gardło przestało go piec. Odetchnął z ulgą, bo przez moment myślał, że Draco ma rację.

- Panie Weasley, proszę łaskawie powiedzieć koledze, co teraz ma na czole – rzekł Snape nadal stojąc przed nimi.

Ron odgarnął grzywkę z twarzy Harry'ego i powiedział z uśmiechem:

- Teraz na czole masz, Harry, tylko swoją bliznę...

Chłopak przyłożył do czoła rękę i wyczuł tylko swoją bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.

„Ten wywar naprawdę działa!" – pomyślał.

- Tak więc... – Snape spojrzał na Digmarę. – Wywar zrobiony został prawidłowo i to przez waszą nową koleżankę... I dlatego panna York otrzymuje sześć punktów na sześć możliwych...

Wszyscy Ślizgoni zaczęli głośno bić brawo.

- Ponieważ lekcja zaraz dobiegnie końca, proszę spakować swoje rzeczy, a wywary zostawić na ławkach... Sprawdzę je jak będę miał czas, a w środę dowiecie się co dostaliście... Aha, Digmaro, ty zostań jeszcze chwilę...

Po chwili wszyscy uczniowie wybiegli z klasy. Gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona znaleźli się na schodach, dziewczyna powiedziała z wyrzutem:

- Teraz ten cały Snape obniży mi ocenę! Gdyby ta głupia Digmara nie zwróciła mi uwagi, to on by nie zauważył!

- A jakby kazał ci wypić ten wywar, to co wtedy? – zapytał Harry.

Hermiona umilkła i przyśpieszyła kroku.

- Nie obrażaj się! – Harry i Ron zrównali z nią krok.

Nagle zobaczyli, że dziewczyna płacze!

- Co się stało? – spytał Ron.

- Nic... – powiedziała ocierając łzy.

Harry złapał ją za rękaw.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Musimy sobie ufać!

- Masz rację...

- No to, mów o co chodzi.

- Chodzi o to, że... ona ma wszystko: urodę i inteligencję... A ja? Mówiąc, że jestem ładna po prostu litujecie się nade mną...

- Dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda!

- Ja sama siebie okłamuję! Powtarzam sobie, że jestem ładna i mądra, a to same bzdury... Kłamstwa, które sprawiają, że wierzę w moje możliwości... Nie mogę ciągle tak żyć... Nie chcę...

- Hermiono, uspokój się i otrzyj łzy, dobrze?

Dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem i zrobiła to, co Harry kazał.

- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie – zaczął. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i możemy sobie ufać, prawda? Ron i ja w stosunku do ciebie zawsze jesteśmy szczerzy. Oboje uważamy, że jesteś wspaniałą, inteligentną i bardzo wartościową dziewczyną. Dostrzegamy również to, że z dnia na dzień stajesz się coraz ładniejsza... Już nie jesteś tą słodką istotką, którą cztery lata temu spotkaliśmy w pociągu. Teraz jesteś bardzo ładną i dojrzałą dziewczyną... My lubimy cię nie tylko za to, że zawsze nam pomagasz i jesteś przy nas, ale też za to, że jesteś taka jaka jesteś...

Ron pokiwał głową na znak, że zgadza się z Harry'm całkowicie. Hermiona otarły łzy i rzuciła się Harry'emu na szyję.

-Jak ty ładnie umiesz pocieszać! Co ja bez was bym zrobiła!

Cała trójka w lepszych już humorach ruszyła po schodach do klasy profesora Binnsa na historię magii.



Lekcja historii minęła szybko. Profesor jak zwykłe opowiadał klasie o powstaniach goblinów. Kazał przepisać Gryfonom cztery pierwsze strony książki od historii i zadał im pisemną pracę domową na temat „Co byś zrobił, gdybyś był na miejscu Gameliusa Biarotykumola – pierwszego przywódcy powstania goblinów w 1305 roku, i gdzie poprowadziłbyś swoją armię niedorozwiniętych żołnierzy?" Po lekcji Gryfoni ruszyli na obronę przed czarną magią. Po drodze rozmawiali o nowej nauczycielce:

- Słyszałam, że to straszny tyran – zaklinała się Parvatti.

- Nie... Ona jest bardzo miła... – broniła nauczycielki Susan.

- Dowiemy się na miejscu – uciął rozmowę Seamus.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona szli w milczeniu, gdy nagle Ron niespodziewanie wybuchnął śmiechem:

- Pamiętacie ogon Malfoy'a? Cha, cha, cha! Ale był ubaw!

Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie i oboje zaczęli się śmiać.

- To było niezłe! Digmara ma u mnie plusa! – śmiał się Ron.

- „Odczar...ruj mmmmnie!" – przedrzeźniał Malfoy'a Harry.

- To było bardzo zabawne – zgodziła się Hermiona. – Ale nie zapominajcie, że te zaklęcia miały trafić mnie!

- Co ty! Digmara zrobiła to specjalnie! Nie słyszałaś – kłamała jak z nut!

- Tego nie jestem taka pewna.

- Eee... Digmara to dobra czarodziejka i na pewno nie trafiłaby go przez przypadek...

- Harry, czy mi się wydaje, czy ty ją bronisz?

- Ja... no... wiem, że ona chciała trafić tylko Malfoy'a...

-Cytuję pannę York: „Chciałam ci pomoc z tą zazdrośnicą... no ale, nie udało się i przypadkowo moje zaklęcie trafiło ciebie..." Widzisz: ona zamierzała mnie sparaliżować i doprawić psi ogon!

- Ale, chcąc nie chcąc, uratowała ciebie przed zaklęciem Draco...

- Poradziłabym sobie sama, wcale nie musiała się mieszać!

Harry spojrzał na Rona, który nadal śmiejąc się, trzymał się za brzuch.

- No, przynajmniej on ma radochę... – powiedział do Hermiony.

Drzwi klasy otwarły się niespodziewanie.

- Zapraszam do środka – rzekła rudowłosa kobieta.

Gryfoni weszli do środka. Klasa, w której dotychczas mieli lekcje z profesorem Lupinem i oszustem, który podawał się za Moody'ego, wyglądała teraz zupełnie inaczej. Była zadbana i porządnie wysprzątana. Na niedużych oknach wisiały granatowe zasłony, który były teraz odsunięte. W całym pomieszczeniu było dosyć jasno, ponieważ okna nie dawały dużo światła, dodatkowo paliły się świece i pochodnie.

- Proszę zająć miejsca! – Profesor Greyman zwróciła się do uczniów.

Wszyscy posłusznie zajęli miejsca. Harry, Ron i Hermiona usiedli w drugiej ławce od strony okna. Teraz wszyscy uważnie wpatrywali się w nową nauczycielkę.

Pani Greyman miała na sobie jadowicie czerwoną szatę. Jej rude kręcone włosy spięte były w kok na samym środku głowy. Na jej nosie leżały okulary-połówki w kolorze zielonym. Nie wyglądała ona na więcej niż czterdzieści lat, ale mimo to było w niej coś, co ją postarzało.

Nauczycielka otworzyła duży, pożółkły notes i rozejrzała się po klasie.

- To wasza pierwsza lekcja ze mną. Nie znam was, ale ja szybko zapamiętuje tych, którzy rozmawiają na moich lekcjach... – Tu spojrzała na Seamusa, który podziękował Parvatti za pióro. – Dobrze... Na moich lekcjach obowiązuje kilka zasad. Po pierwsze: żadnych rozmów! Po drugie: wszyscy, powtarzam: WSZYSCY mają odrabiać prace domowe! Nie przyjmuję żadnych usprawiedliwień! Zrozumiano!? Dobrze... Po trzecie: wymagam od was systematycznej nauki, ponieważ mniej więcej po trzech lekcjach będą króciutkie teściki... Dalej... Czwartą moją zasadą jest to, że chłopcy nie mogą siedzieć z dziewczętami...

- O nie... – szepnął Ron. – Teraz Hermiona nie będzie nam już mogła podpowiadać!

Nauczycielka spojrzała na niego i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Otóż, każda klasa ma swoją tabelę osiągnięć. – Tu pokazała na przypięte do ściany cztery plansze. – Jedna karta – jedna klasa. Tabela ta ma dwie kolumny: dziewczęta i chłopcy. Ta część z was, która będzie miała niższe osiągnięcia, będzie zostawała po lekcji i sprzątała klasę... Więc radzę wszystkim wziąć się do roboty. Teraz przejdźmy do sprawdzenia obecności...

Greyman zajrzała do swojego notesu i zaczęła czytać:

- Granger Hermiona.

- Jestem! – krzyknęła Hermiona.

Nauczycielka nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.

- Drogie dziecko, cóż to za zachowanie! Należy wstać i powiedzieć: „Jestem obecna, pani profesor."

Hermiona wstała.

- Jestem obecna, pani profesor – powiedziała.

- No i od razu lepiej. Dalej... Irving Emily…

Pani Greyman czytała kolejne nazwiska. A Hermiona siedziała ze spuszczoną głową.

- Taka gafa na pierwszej lekcji... – mruczała pod nosem.

W końcu Greyman wyczytała:

- Potter... Potter Harry.

- Jestem obecny, pani profesor – powiedział Harry wstając.

Spojrzała na niego uważnie, poczym znów zajrzała do notesu.

-Znałam twojego ojca... Ale nie pora na wspomnienia! Patil Parvatti...

Harry usiadł. Nauczycielka w końcu wyczytała:

- Weasley Ronald.

- Jestem obecna, pani profesor – powiedział Ron wstając.

- Ach! Ty nawet nie rozróżniasz swojej płci! – krzyknęła urażona, a klasa ryknęła śmiechem. – Powtórz jeszcze raz: „Jestem obecny, nie obecna, pani profesor."

Ron zarumienił się lekko i rzekł:

-Jestem obecny, nie obecna, pani profesor.

Klasa ponownie ryknęła śmiechem.

-Czy ty sobie, dziecko, żarty ze mnie robisz?

-Nie... oczywiście, że nie...

-A wy - spojrzała na klasę – co się śmiejecie!? Panie Weasley, proszę jeszcze raz powtórzyć: „Jestem OBECNY, pani profesor".

- Jestem OBECNY, pani... profesor.

- Teraz dobrze! Dalej... Write Angela...

Ron siadł i zwrócił się do Hermiony:

- I co: teraz ci lepiej?

Harry i Hermiona uśmiechnęli się do niego.



Przez dalszą część lekcji Gryfoni pisali zasady pani Greyman. Harry, Ron i Hermiona siedzieli i pilnie pisali to, co nauczycielka dyktowała. Lekcja prawie dobiegła końca, gdy pani profesor powiedziała:

- Jutro zajmiemy się powtórzeniem materiałów z poprzednich klas i poznamy potwory i strzygi mieszkające w naszych lasach. A teraz... proszę wziąć swoje rzeczy i wyjść z klasy.

Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się na korytarzu, Ron rzekł poważnym tonem:

-Jestem OBECNA, pani profesor! A nie OBECNY!

Harry i Hermiona roześmiali się.

- Widzisz, Ron, zapeszyłeś. –powiedział Harry.

- Ja?

- Tak. Nie pamiętasz naszej rozmowy? Powiedziałeś przecież: „Oby to nie był taki Snape w spódnicy".

- Masz rację! Papla ze mnie! Chodźcie, czas na obiad.

- Ale jestem głodna – powiedziała Hermiona.

Cała trójka ruszyła do Wielkiej Sali. Tam, przy stołach siedzieli już uczniowie i jedli obiad. Zajęli swoje miejsca przy stole Gryfonów i czekali na sowią pocztę.

- Co jesz, Hermiono? – zapytał Ron.

- Chyba spróbuję sufletu z owocu weriusa... – odpowiedziała oglądając zawartość talerzy. – Albo... zupę suriańską...

- Ja zjem dziś... placek z marchwi i dyni... A ty, Harry?

- Może to, co ty... – powiedział spoglądając na Rona.

- Ale papuga z ciebie!

W tym momencie do sali wleciały setki sów z listami i paczkami. Wśród nich Harry wypatrzył swoją białą Hedwigę, która zniżyła lot i spuściła mu małą pożółkłą kopertę...

Harry złapał list.

-Od kogo? – zapytał Ron.

-Chyba... chyba od Syriusza – odpowiedział niepewnie.

- No dalej, otwórz kopertę! – ponaglała Harry'ego Hermiona.

Po chwili otworzył kopertę. Wyjął z niej niewielką, pachnącą ziołami kartkę. Ściszył głos i zaczął czytać:

_Drogi Harry!_

_Na początku serdecznie pozdrawiam Ciebie, Rona i Hermionę. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że znów jesteś w Hogwarcie! Teraz Dumbledore będzie miał na Ciebie oko!_

_Chcę, abyś wiedział, że jestem bezpieczny. Teraz, gdy sprawa trochę ucichła, obciąłem włosy i o dziwo, znalazłem pracę! Przyjął mnie stary pan Whistly. On jest właścicielem dużego sklepu z ziołami o nazwie „Zielnik u braci Whistly" w Hogsmeande. Mieszkam na poddaszu jego domu, zawsze mam ciepłe posiłki i nie chodzę głodny. Pan John traktuje mnie jak syna. W jego sklepie głównie pomagam sprzątać i układać towary. Nie martw się o mnie!_

_Pamiętaj o pisaniu do mnie, gdy będzie się działo coś niepokojącego w Waszej szkole. Listy wysyłajcie przez Hedwigę lub starego Zeusa. Możecie też odwiedzić mnie, gdy będziecie z wycieczką w Hogsmeande._

_Pozdrawiam Was_

_Łapa._

Harry schował list do koperty.

- Już się martwiłem o Syriusza –powiedział. – Cieszę się, że czuje się dobrze.

- My cieszymy się razem z tobą – zaczął Ron. – Ale moglibyśmy się zabrać już do jedzenia. Mój placek wystygł już całkiem...

Hermiona gryzła właśnie kawałek sufletu z weriusa, gdy sięgnęła po sok i powiedziała patrząc w stronę drzwi:

- A oto właśnie nasza urocza komediantka!

Oboje spojrzeli w stronę wejścia do Wielkiej Sali. W drzwiach stała Digmara i rozmawiała z jakąś dziewczyną. Po chwili obie weszły do środka i ruszyły w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Digmara śmiała się serdecznie, gdy koleżanka szepnęła jej coś do ucha.

- Słyszycie? – upewniała się Hermiona. – Pewnie śmieje się ze mnie.

- No co ty! – powiedział Harry. – Szukasz w niej tylko złych cech... A może ona jest naprawdę miła dziewczyną...?

- Nie broń jej, Harry! Po dzisiejszym dniu ty też miałeś krótki pokaz jej możliwości. To prawdziwa czarownica!

- A co dobra znajomość magii ma do charakteru?

- Nie rozumiesz? Ona czaruje wszystkich wokół! To czysta magia miłosna!

- Ale... A zresztą nieważne...

- O co chodzi?

- Eee... nic takiego...

Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego, a potem na swój zegarek.

- O, rany! – krzyknęła wstając od stołu. – Mam jeszcze tylko cztery godziny do siedzenia w bibliotece! Uciekam, chłopaki!

Dziewczyna szybko wybiegła z sali.

- Wiesz, Harry? Chyba czas zająć się lekcjami i oczywiście musisz napisać list do Syr... Eee... to znaczy Łapy –powiedział z uśmiechem Ron.

- Dobra – rzekł Harry, wstając od stołu.

Oboje ruszyli w stronę drzwi. Przechodząc obok stołu Slytherinu, Harry rzucił tęskne spojrzenie w kierunku roześmianej Digmary.

Ron pierwszy wyszedł z sali. Poczekał na Harry'ego i oboje ruszyli do swojego dormitorium. Po drodze nie rozmawiali wiele. Po kilku minutach doszli do portretu Grubej Damy.

- Hasło! – krzyknęła.

- Eee... no zaraz, mam tu gdzieś zapisane... – powiedział Ron otwierając swoją torbę i wysypując wszystko na podłogę. – George dał mi dziś rano karteczkę... No, gdzie ona jest... Ooo, znalazłem!

Ron szybko schował wszystko do torby i spojrzał na kartkę.

- No, Ron, ile mamy tu jeszcze stać? – zapytał Harry przebierając nogami.

- No... To chyba nie ta kartka...

- Hasło! –powtórzyła Gruba Dama.

- Ron! –krzyknął Harry.

- Dobra, dobra... Czytam, ale coś mi się, że to będzie złe hasło...

Ron wziął głęboki oddech i przeczytał:

- Piękna... Eee... dziewczyna... skąpana w malinach...?

Obraz drgnął i odsunął przejście do Gryffindoru.

- To jest hasło? – zapytał Ron z wyrzutem.

- Ładne, prawda? To pomysł mojej kochanej znajomej – odparła Gruba Dama.

Harry pociągnął Rona i oboje weszli do środka.

- Co to za hasło? – pytał ze złością Ron. – Niech tylko jakaś Ślizgonka się o tym dowie! Hasło Gryffindoru: „Piękna dziewczyna skąpana w malinach."

Harry spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

- Słuchaj, Ron – zaczął niepewnie. – Przecież to hasło wcale nie jest takie złe...

- Masz rację. Ono jest okropne! – krzyknął Ron.

- Słuchaj, to hasło jest nawet ładne. Mnie na przykład kojarzy się z latem, malinami, słońcem i...

- Wiem, z Digmarą!

- Nie powiedziałem tego...

- Ale chciałeś, prawda?

- Nie, chciałem powiedzieć, że kojarzy mi się z tą piękną nieznajomą, od której mam łzę smoka, czy jakoś tak...

- Poeta z ciebie, Harry! Ja, za to, twardo stąpam po ziemi i mówię, że to hasło nie spodoba się większości uczniów, nie tylko Gryffindoru, ale i całego Hogwartu!

- Ale tylko my znamy to hasło...

- Może tak, a może nie... – powiedział Ron i ruszył w kierunku sypialni chłopców.

Harry nie wiedząc, co ma robić powlókł się za swoim przyjacielem. Idąc rozejrzał się po dormitorium. Siedziało tu kilka osób: Parvatti Patil, jej koleżanki i starsze rodzeństwo Rona. Harry już był na schodach, gdy usłyszał za sobą:

- Harry, nie chciałbyś może kupić sposobu na panią Greyman?

Obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył Freda i George'a.

- Co? – zapytał Ron, który szybko zbiegł ze schodów.

- Pytam tylko – powtórzył Fred – czy nie chcielibyście kupić sposobu na profesor Martę Greyman.

- Jakiego... sposobu? – spytał zdziwiony Harry.

- Kupujecie, czy nie?

- Eee... A za ile?

- No, dla ciebie, jako kolegi naszego brata, połowa ceny, czyli... powiedzmy osiemdziesiąt galeonów...

- Co!? – krzyknął Ron. –Osiemdziesiąt galeonów!? Przecież to góra forsy!

- Raz płacisz i masz sposób na panią Greyman na cały rok... albo dłużej...

- Ale skąd wiecie, że ten sposób jest dobry? – przerwał Harry.

- Dobry? Jest świetny! – zaklinał się George. – Osobiście go wypróbowaliśmy! To jak? Płacisz?

- Eee... no chyba tak...

Ron mocno szarpnął Harry'ego za ramię.

- Słuchaj, Harry. Nie warto jest wydawać taką górę fosy na taką głupotę! Sami znajdziemy ten głupi sposób!

- Jak chcesz, braciszku – powiedział Fred. – Tylko potem nie płacz, jak nie zdasz przez panią Greyman do następnej klasy.

Fred i George odeszli i wrócili na swoje miejsca przy szachownicy.

- Myślisz, że nie kłamali? – zapytał Harry, gdy znaleźli się na schodach do sypialni.

- Z nimi nic nie wiadomo – podsumował swoich braci Ron.

- A jak znaleźli na nią sposób?

- Może znaleźli, ale osiemdziesiąt galeonów piechotą nie chodzi.

- Ja przecież mam pieniądze...

- Wiem, że masz, ale to nie ma sensu. Skończmy już rozmowę na ten temat, dobra?

- OK. – powiedział Harry, wchodząc do sypialni.



Dochodziła właśnie godzina szósta. Ron leżał na swoim łóżku i odrabiał historię magii, a Harry próbował napisać list do Syriusza. Nie wychodziło mu to za bardzo – nie miał właściwie o czym pisać.

- Harry, odrobiłeś już historię? – zapytał Ron podnosząc oczy znad książki.

- Nie – odpowiedział Harry rzucając na kupę kolejny zwinięty pergamin nieudanego listu.

- Ale co byś zrobił na miejscu tego Gameliusa Biarotykumola, czy jak mu tam?

- Mówisz o tym, który miał armię niedorozwiniętych goblinów?

- Aha.

- Chyba bym się powiesił!

- No, ale tak na pewno nie napiszę. No, Harry, pomóż przyjacielowi w biedzie!

- Zajrzyj do „Magicznej Encyklopedii O Wszystkich Wszystko", może tam będzie coś ciekawego...

- O, dobry pomysł! – krzyknął Ron sięgając pod łóżko.

Harry wyjął z szafy swój czerwony sweter i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Myślisz, że Binns kapnie się, jak przepiszę wszystko z encyklopedii? – zapytał Ron. – Zaraz, gdzie ty idziesz?

- Po Hermionę. Pewnie już zasnęła nad jakąś „lekką" lekturą...

- Dobra, idź... A ja odrobię za nas pracę domową, ale jutro twoja kolei...

Harry założył sweter i wybiegł z sypialni. W dormitorium nie było już nikogo. Wyszedł przez dziurę za obrazem i ruszył szkolnym korytarzem.

Przez duże okna wpadało jasne światło księżyca, który był teraz w pełnej okazałości. Na korytarzu paliły się pochodnie i świece.

Harry przeciągnął się i ruszył w kierunku schodów. Nagle usłyszał czyjeś głosy i zza rogu wyszły dwie dziewczyny.

- O czym to ja mówiłam? – zapytała Pancy koleżanki. – Aha, już wiem! Teraz każda z dziewczyn chciałaby się z nim umówić. Pamiętasz, jak wyglądał, gdy miał jedenaście lat? Koszmar! A teraz to zupełnie inny chłopak, prawda?

- O wilku mowa, a wilk tu! – krzyknęła druga dziewczyna na widok Harry'ego.

Obie stanęły jak wryte. Pancy wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała:

-O, Potter! To chyba nie jest przypadek, że spotykamy się już drugi raz w tym samym miejscu, co?

-Eee... chyba nie... – wydukał Harry.

Pancy podeszła do niego i założyła mu ręce na ramiona.

- A co byś powiedział, jakbyśmy przeszli się gdzieś, na przykład nad jezioro?

- No... tego...

Harry spojrzał na dziewczynę, która wisiała mu u szyi. Pancy również nie była brzydka – miała długie ciemne włosy i brązowe oczy.

- Ale, Pancy! – powiedziała z wyrzutem jej koleżanka. – Miałyśmy razem popracować nad eliksirami.

- No tak, ale teraz mogłabyś zostawić nas samych, dobrze? – Spojrzała na Harry'ego. – Musimy trochę porozmawiać, prawda Potter?

Koleżanka Pancy nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Ale po chwili wolnym krokiem ruszyła do swojego dormitorium.

- Czy ja też mam zostawić was samych? – Usłyszeli głos ze schodów.

- Eee... Kto tam jest? – zapytała Pancy próbując wzrokiem przeszyć ciemność.

Postać ruszyła w ich kierunku. Usłyszeli bardzo blisko jej kroki i oboje uważnie patrzyli w głąb schodów. Po chwili z cienia wyszła... Digmara.

- A, to ty... – powiedziała jakimś dziwnym głosem Pancy opuszczając ręce z ramion Harry'ego i chowając je za siebie. – No... ja... właśnie chciałam mu... Eee... życzyć dobrych snów i już szłam do siebie... No, dobranoc, Harry...

Pancy odeszła na kilka kroków i ruszyła bardzo szybko, biorąc po drodze swoją zdziwioną koleżankę, w stronę Slytherinu.

Harry patrzył na nie dopóki nie znikły za zakrętem. Spojrzał na stojącą obok niego Digmarę. Na jej, zwykle łagodnej i tajemniczej twarzy, odbijała się teraz złość i... smutek. Digmara zauważyła jego spojrzenie i powiedziała zmuszając się do uśmiechu:

- Nie przejmuj się nimi – to jeszcze dzieci... – Po czym ruszyła w stronę dormitorium.

Opuściła nieznacznie swoją głowę i powoli odeszła. Harry stał chwilę nie wiedząc, co ma teraz zrobić. Po chwili jednak ruszył za dziewczyną, zrównał z nią krok i powiedział:

- No... Eee... Chciałem podziękować za tą... Yyy... krostę.

Digmara zatrzymała się i spojrzał na niego zdziwiona.

- To... to znaczy, dzięki za ten wywar z długoliścia – poprawił się Harry.

- A, o to chodzi! Nie ma za co.

- Jest, jest. Dzięki tobie nie mam tej strasznej krosty na czole. A mógłbym się ci jakoś odwdzięczyć?

- Nie, raczej nic nie potrzebuję – powiedziała i znów ruszyła dalej.

Harry nie ustępował. Bardzo chciał zamienić z nią kilka słów. Nagle zobaczył, że w skrzyżowanych rękach niesie książkę.

- Co czytasz? – zapytał z ciekawością.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i pokazała mu tytuł książki:

- „Quidditch – historia czarodziejskiego sportu" – przeczytał Harry. – Widzę, że mamy podobne zainteresowania.

- Naprawdę? –zapytała.

- Tak. Chcę abyś wiedziała, że jestem Szukającym Gryffindoru.

- Super! A nie kłamiesz mnie?

-Nie. A poza tym niby po co miałbym kłamać?

- Może żeby mi zaimponować.

- Mówię prawdę... Zresztą możesz spytać się... no, na przykład Malfoy'a.

- Wierzę ci, Harry.

Digmara stanęła naprzeciwko niego i powiedziała:

- Harry, miło mi się z tobą rozmawia, ale muszę już iść. Wiesz, jak to jest obowiązki wzywają. Dobranoc...

- Dobranoc, Digmaro, do jutra! – powiedział Harry.

- Do zobaczenia – odpowiedziała i zniknęła za rogiem korytarza.

Chłopak postał jeszcze chwilę i ruszył po schodach w kierunku biblioteki. Po drodze minął kilkoro uczniów, którzy wracali do swoich domów po dniu pełnym nauki i nowych wrażeń...

„Pancy jest przecież bardzo ładna – myślał. – Może ładniejsza od Digmary... Ale ona nie pociąga mnie tak jak Digmara... Ta tajemniczość i wyniosłość... panny York... nie wiem, ale czuję, że przy niej dosłownie tracę zmysły..."

W końcu Harry znalazł się w bibliotece. Przy zapalonej lampce siedziała Hermiona i czytała jakąś książkę.

- No, czas spać – zwrócił się do niej.

Dziewczyna podniosła na niego swoje zaspane oczy, ziewnęła i zamknęła książkę. Gdy odstawiła ją na półkę, powiedziała:

- Masz rację... Aaa... Jestem troszkę zmęczona... - Ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

Harry szybko ją dogonił i oboje wyszli z sali. Przy portrecie Grubej Damy powiedział hasło i weszli do środka. Hermiona skierowała swe kroki do sypialni dziewcząt. Już miała wejść, gdy odwróciła się i powiedziała:

- Dzięki, Harry, że przypomniałeś mi o tak ważnej rzeczy jak spanie... Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc! – odpowiedział Harry i szybko pobiegł do swojej sypialni.

Gdy znalazł się w środku, wszyscy już spali. Umył twarz zimną wodą i zapalił swoją nocną lampkę. Spojrzał na Rona – leżał on na swoim łóżku w piżamie i najwyraźniej zasnął nad „Magiczną Encyklopedią...". Harry zdjął sweter i szybko przebrał się w piżamę. Spojrzał na kupkę zwiniętych pergaminów, na których pisał nieudane listy do Syriusza. Usiadł na łóżku i sięgnął po pióro oraz pergamin.

„Teraz wiem, o czym mu napiszę! – pomyślał uradowany. – Napiszę do Syriusza i opowiem mu o Digmarze... Chcę, aby wiedział, że z moją psychiką wszystko w porządku... Jeśli chodzi o dziewczyny, oczywiście."

Ron zacmokał przez sen i obrócił się na drugi bok. Harry zaczął pisać – szło mu to dość szybko i sprawnie.

_Drogi Łapo!_

_Chcę Ci podziękować za list. Cieszę się, że w Twoim zwariowanym życiu nareszcie zaczęło się coś układać. Obiecuję, że gdy będziemy w __Hogsmeande odwiedzimy Cię na pewno. _

_Chciałbym opowiedzieć Ci o pewnej dziewczynie, którą poznałem kilka dni temu na balu z okazji 500-lecia naszej szkoły. Nazywa się Digmara York i jest moją rówieśniczką. Do naszej szkoły trafiła po skończeniu (z wyróżnieniem) czwartej klasy w szkole Madame Maxime. Digmara jest bardzo ładną długowłosą dziewczyną. Tańczyłem z nią na balu i muszę przyznać, że jest wspaniałą partnerką! Ale muszę Ci powiedzieć, że ona jest trochę dziwna. Wszystkie Ślizgonki (Digmara należy do Slytherinu) panicznie jej się boją. Moim zdaniem moją czego, bo kiedyś jednym zaklęciem sparaliżowała tego zarozumiałego Malfoy'a, a drugim doprawiła mu śliczny psi ogon! No, ale nie oto chodzi. Digmara zawsze jest taka smutna i tajemnicza. Często wpadamy na siebie na korytarzu i chwilę rozmawiamy. Lubię, gdy się uśmiecha, ale robi to niezwykle rzadko, a jest naprawdę ładną dziewczyną. Aha, mamy jeszcze podobne zainteresowania – oboje uwielbiamy __Quidditcha!_

_Nie martw się o mnie jakoś sobie radzę. W końcu od czego ma się przyjaciół! Odpisz jak będziesz miał czas!_

_Pozdrawiam Cię_

_Twój Harry_

Harry przeczytał jeszcze raz swój list i włożył go do koperty.

„Ciekaw jestem, co odpisze Syriusz, gdy dowie się, że mam nową koleżankę – pomyślał. – Dla jego dobra nie napisze mu o moim śnie... Będzie lepiej jak na razie nie dowie się o nim... "

Zeskoczył szybko z łóżka i podszedł do szafy. Chciał, by Syriusz jak najszybciej dostał jego list. Z dna swojego kufra wyjął pelerynę-niewidkę, nałożył ją na siebie i cichutko wyszedł z sypialni.

W wspólnym pokoju Gryffindoru nie było nikogo. Harry'ego wcale to nie zdziwiło – dochodziła właśnie godzina pierwsza w nocy. Wyszedł na korytarz i ruszył w kierunku sowiarni. W całym zamku panowała, niczym nie zmącona, cisza. Tylko od czasu do czasu dało się słyszeć pohukiwanie sów i głosy nietoperzy. Harry szedł cichutko po schodach. Gdy znalazł się w głównym holu szkolnym, szybkim krokiem ruszył na wieżę, gdzie znajdowała się sowiarnia. Już na schodach było słychać pohukiwania sów. W niewielkiej komnacie, która przeznaczona była dla sów, panował straszny bałagan. Cała podłoga pokryta była sianem i ptasimi odchodami. Harry zdjął pelerynę i szybko odnalazł Hedwigę.

- Zaniesiesz list Syriuszowi, dobrze? – zapytał przywiązując kopertę do jej nóżki. – Wiesz, gdzie go znaleźć?

Sowa pokiwała głową.

- Dobrze – powiedział podchodząc do okna, by wypuścić Hedwigę. –No, leć!

Hedwiga uniosła się i wyleciała. Harry przez chwilę patrzył na nią i już miał odejść, gdy usłyszał niebiańsko piękny śpiew.

- Co to? – zapytał zbliżając się do okna.

Harry zaczął wpatrywać się w jezioro, ale nie zobaczył żadnej syreny ani trytonki. Nagle zauważył, że z lasu świeci jakaś delikatna niebieska mgła. Śpiew trwał nadal, a Harry siedział zasłuchany przy oknie. Nie rozumiał języku, w którym była śpiewana, ale słuchał jej z największą uwagą...

Nagle śpiew niespodziewanie urwał się. Harry skoczył do okna i zobaczył, że niebieska poświata słabnie, a po chwili znikła całkowicie.

-Co się mogło stać? – myślał wpatrując się w skraj lasu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą było widać delikatną niebieską mgiełkę.

Harry nadal stał przy oknie. Nagle poczuł straszliwy ból w całej głowie.

- To... blizna... ona mnie pali... ostrzega mnie... przed nim... przed Voldemortem... – wyszeptał łapiąc się za czoło i siadając na ziemi

Pomimo bólu wstał i ponownie stanął w oknie. Blizna nadal nie przestawała go piec. Nagle zobaczył ciemną postać wychodzącą z lasu. Ból nasilił się jeszcze bardziej i Harry opadł, trzymając się czoła, na ziemię...

Po chwili stracił przytomność. Minęło kilka minut, gdy obudził się. Już nie czuł bólu. Spojrzał przez okno – nie zobaczył niczego podejrzanego.

- Muszę wracać do łóżka... – powiedział drżąc lekko.

Narzucił na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę i wyszedł chwiejnym krokiem z sowiarni. Gdy był już na schodach, zaczął myśleć:

„Nie... to nie był on... nie... ta postać była dużo niższa... Miała może wzrost piętnastolatka... Ale dlaczego poczułem ten ból...?"

Harry szybko wbiegł do holu, a potem na schody do Gryffindoru. Już miał pobiec na górę, gdy usłyszał głos Filcha:

- To gdzie panienka była o drugiej w nocy?

Zaciekawiony tym, kto został kolejną ofiarą woźnego, zszedł na dół do jego gabinetu i lekko uchylił drzwi.

- Mogę dostać odpowiedź? – zapytał Filch.

-Szukałam mojej kotki. – Harry usłyszał znajomy głos należący do... Digmary!

- A czy mogę wiedzieć dlaczego akurat na szkolnym dziedzińcu?

Harry zadrżał.

„Przecież... ta postać była na błoniach...na zewnątrz... Czyżby to była Digmara? – pomyślał przerażony. – Nie... ktokolwiek to był... to na pewno nie była ona..."

Ponownie nadstawił uszu. Chciał wiedzieć, co taka ładna dziewczyna robiła w środku nocy na dziedzińcu i jak się z tego wytłumaczy.

„Jak Filch jej nie uwierzy... – pomyślał. –To wyjdę z ukrycia i potwierdzę, to co ona powie..."

- No więc? – zapytał ponownie Filch.

- Szukałam mojej kotki. Ma na imię Dai i jest bardzo młoda... Lubi nocne eskapady... Wczoraj znalazłam ją na dziedzińcu, więc myślałam, że i dziś tam będzie również, ale... pan mnie złapał...

- Aha. Mówisz prawdę?

- Tak. Ja bardzo lubię moją kotkę i nie chcę żeby się jej coś stało...

Woźny potarł chwilę podbródek i powiedział:

-Ja też mam kota i wiem, że one uwielbiają znikać na noc... No dobrze, tym razem ci podaruję, ale uważaj! A teraz biegiem do łóżka, bo się jeszcze rozmyślę...

- Dziękuję. Dobranoc... A tak przy okazji pana kotka ma śliczne błyszczące futerko – powiedziała i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi...

Wyszła na korytarz, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i ruszyła ciemnym korytarzem w stronę swojego domu. Harry upewnił się, czy cały jest przykryty i schodząc jej z drogi, stanął pod ścianą. Dziewczyna minęła go, przeszła parę kroków i zatrzymała się. Niespodziewanie odwróciła się i patrzyła dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie stał Harry.

„Nie... Przecież ona nie może mnie widzieć... – pomyślał przybliżając się do ściany. – Chyba, że nie jest człowiekiem..."

Digmara nadal wpatrywała się w ciemność. Po chwili odwróciła się na pięcie i powoli odeszła. Przeszła jednak kilka kroków i uśmiechnęła się przez ramię w stronę Harry'ego.

Gdy znikła na schodach, Harry postanowił ruszyć za nią. Chciał, by bezpiecznie dotarła na miejsce, a po za tym pragnął jeszcze trochę na nią popatrzyć...

Cicho wszedł po schodach za Digmarą. Dziewczyna zniknęła za zakrętem korytarza. Harry pewnym krokiem ruszył za nią i... nigdzie jej nie było!

„Co? Gdzie ona się podziała? – pytał sam sobie uważnie rozglądając się po korytarzu. – Ona zniknęła!"

Harry nie bardzo chciał uwierzyć, że Digmara rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Nadal rozglądał się po korytarzu. Spojrzał na zegar – dochodziła godzina trzecia w nocy...

„Czas wracać do łóżka – pomyślał. – Digmarze na pewno nic się nie stało i się nie stanie... Dobranoc, Digmaro... spotkamy się jutro..."

Teraz postanowił szybko pobiec do Gryffindoru. Uważał, że już za dużo sensacji jak na jedną noc... Martwiła go tylko jego blizna i ten dobrze znajomy ból... ostrzegający przed... Voldemortem.

Harry szybko znalazł się przed portretem. Ku jego zdziwieniu przejście pod obrazem było otwarte...

„Więc nie tylko ja nie śpię..." – pomyślał wchodząc do środka.

W dormitorium było straszliwie ciemno, ale Harry zauważył, że w fotelu pod ścianą ktoś siedzi... Zbliżył się i zobaczył... Lilian! Dziewczynka najwyraźniej spała, od czasu do czasu ruszyła tylko, jakoś dziwnie, lewą nogą...

- Lily – szepnął zdejmując pelerynę.

Dziewczynka szybko otworzyła oczy i spojrzała przerażona na Harry'ego.

- Aaa... to tylko ty, Harry... – powiedziała jakimś dziwnym ochrypłym głosem.

- Co się stało i co tutaj robisz? – zapytał jej.

Lily otrząsnęła się i powiedziała ze łzami w oczach:

- Ja... ja miałam... zły sen! Ja... przyszłam tu w nocy... zresztą zdarza mi się to często... Boję się...

- No chodź, przytulę cię... – powiedział łagodnym głosem Harry.

Dziewczynka chętnie dała się przytulić Harry'emu. Wtuliła swą małą główkę w jego pierś i cicho zapłakała...

Nagle oboje usłyszeli bardzo głośne miauczenie kota, które dochodziło ze schodów do sypialni chłopców. Lilian zerwała się jakby oparzona i powiedziała:

-Eee... dzięki Harry już mi lepiej... Muszę już iść do łóżka...

Szybko odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła do sypialni. Po chwili Harry usłyszał tylko trzask zamykanych drzwi...

Ruszył w stronę sypialni chcąc znaleźć nocnego gościa. Na schodach jednak nie znalazł żadnego kota...

„Dziwnie... wyraźnie słyszałem miauczenie..." – pomyślał zdejmując pelerynę-niewidkę.

Harry szybko wskoczył do swojego łóżka. Zamknął oczy i próbował zasnąć, gdy poczuł na policzku coś jakby muśnięcie skrzydłami motyla.

- Co jest? – szepnął siadając i rozglądając się dokoła. – Nieważne... – dodał zasuwając zasłonę od łóżka.

Po chwili usłyszał cichutkie skrzypnięcie podłogi i odgłos zamykanych drzwi... Niestety był już zbyt zmęczony, by zobaczyć kto wyszedł z sypialni. Wiedział tylko, że ten ktoś miał w stosunku do niego raczej dobre zamiary...



Harry obudził się trochę zmęczony i z bólem głowy, który po chwili jednak minął. Siadł na łóżku i rozsunął zasłony. W całej sypialni było niezwykle ciepło i jasno. Przez małe okna wpadały promienie słońca. Przetarł oczy i znalazł okulary, które szybko założył na nos. Spojrzał na łóżko Rona. Chłopak siedział i czytał jakąś książkę.

- O, Harry, dobrze, że mamy dziś na popołudnie, bo zaspałbyś do szkoły – powiedział Ron podnosząc oczy znad lektury.

- Co? A który jest godzina? – zapytał ziewając Harry.

Ron spojrzał na swój zegarek.

- Dochodzi jedenasta... – odpowiedział.

- Już tak późno!?

- Aha, trochę sobie pospałeś i... przegapiłeś śniadanie. Ale, twój przyjaciel Ron przyniósł ci kilka dyniowych paluszków.

- Dzięki. –odpowiedział Harry sięgając po paluszki, które podał mu Ron.

Harry był bardzo głodny, tak więc szybko pochłonął przyniesione przez przyjaciela paluszki. Ron spojrzał na niego.

- Czy mi się wydaje, czy ty byłeś na jakiejś nocnej eskapadzie? – zapytał odkładając książkę.

- Eee... A dlaczego tak sądzisz? – spytał Harry wycierając usta.

- Wymienię ci to w punktach, dobrze? Po pierwsze: ty zawsze o siódmej jesteś już na nogach, a dziś? Dochodzi jedenasta, a ty wciąż w łóżku! Po drugie: jak wczoraj obudziłem się koło drugiej w nocy, to twoje łóżko było puste. A po trzecie: twoja peleryna-niewidka umazana jest jakąś dziwną niebieską mazią, której wczoraj nie było na pewno... A więc, opowiadaj.

Ron wpatrywał się uważnie w Harry'ego oczekując odpowiedzi.

- No, dobra, powiem...

Harry otworzył usta, a Ron uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

- Wczoraj poszedłem po Hermionę – była w bibliotece. Po drodze jednak spotkałem dwie Ślizgonki, a jedna z nich złożyła mi dwuznaczną propozycję. Nie wiedziałem, co mam odpowiedzieć i wtedy zjawiła się Digmara. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, te dziewczyny przestraszyły się jej i szybko odeszły. Porozmawiałem chwilę z panną York i ruszyłem bo biblioteki...

Ron słuchał z nieukrywaną ciekawością. Raz po raz kiwał głową.

-... i wtedy Filch złapał Digmarę. Ona zaczęła tłumaczyć się, że szukała kotki na szkolnym dziedzińcu. I woźny jej uwierzył!

- I wypuścił ją?

- Tak. Miała dziewczyna szczęście! Potem wyszła na korytarz i już miała iść do siebie, gdy odwróciła się i spojrzała dokładnie tam gdzie ja stałem!

- Przecież miałeś na sobie pelerynę-niewidkę, nie mogła cię widzieć.

- Ja też tak myślę, ale patrzyła dokładnie na mnie... Potem uśmiechnęła się przez ramię i odeszła. Ruszyłem za nią i nagle straciłem ją z oczu. Jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu!

- Serio? Jakby zapadła się pod ziemię?

- Dokładnie. Postanowiłem wrócić do sypialni. Zasnąłem, a resztę już znasz...

- Aha. A nie zauważyłeś już nic podejrzanego?

- Nie, już nie... – odpowiedział Harry i postanowił nie wspominać o małej Lily, który była w dormitorium, gdy wrócił, o kocie... i o tajemniczym gościu w sypialni chłopców.

- Ron, słyszałeś może wczoraj miauczenie kota?

- Miauczenie? Nie... A co?

- Nie, tylko tak pytam.

Ron przeciągnął się i powiedział:

- No, muszę już iść. Obiecałem spotkać się z Hermioną w bibliotece.

- Dobra... – odpowiedział Harry.

- A ty szybko się ubierz, bo Hermiona się o ciebie martwi. A po za tym, za dwadzieścia minut zaczynamy lekcje...

- Tak, tak. Już wstaję! – krzyknął Harry, gdy Ron wybiegł sypialni.

Harry wstał i podszedł do szafy. Umył twarz zimną wodą i wytarł się ręcznikiem. Wziął swoje ubrania i ponownie siadł na łóżku. Spojrzał na pelerynkę, która leżała zawieszona na poręczy. Sięgnął po nią i zaczął oglądać uważnie. Jej skraj był pobrudzony czymś, co przypominało niebieskie błoto.

- Co to jest? – zapytał sam siebie dotykając plamy palcami.

Maź była koloru niebieskiego i miała dziwnie gęstą konsystencję.

- Może Hermiona będzie wiedziała, co to jest.

Harry nadal patrzył na niebieską maź, która skapnęła mu na rękę. Niebieska substancja zaczęła powiększać swoją objętość.

- Co się dzieje...?

Substancja powiększyła się i zaczęła formować z siebie jakieś kształty. Harry patrzył na to przerażony. Po chwili maź zaczęła przybierać ludzką postać. Już nie powiększała się, ale jakby rzeźbiła z ciebie malutką ludzką istotkę... Minęły może dwie minuty, gdy na ręku Harry'ego siedziała dziwna długowłosa postać.

- Co to jest...?

Harry wpatrywał się w nią. Istotka miała długie elfie uszy i jasne włosy sięgające do pasa. Cała była koloru niebieskiego.

- Kim... kim ty jesteś? – zapytał Harry.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, tylko głośno zaszlochała i zaczęła powoli znikać.

- Nie... nie odchodź! – krzyknął Harry.

Istotka rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Ale mimo to przez chwilę było jeszcze słychać jej smutny i głośny płacz... Harry spojrzał na zegarek i zarwał się z łóżka. Za pięć minut zaczynał lekcję! W biegu złapał sweter i swoją torbę.

Wybiegł na korytarz i skierował się do klasy profesor McGonagall. Do środku wbiegł równo z początkiem lekcji.

- Dzień dobry! – krzyknął mijając panią profesor.

Szybko zajął swoje miejsce i usłyszał głos Hermiony:

- Gdzie byłeś? Martwiłam się...

Harry spojrzał na nich i powiedział z trudem łapiąc powietrze:

- To niesamowite! Ron, ta maź zamieniła się w kobietę!

- Co, o czym ty mówisz!? – krzyknęła Hermiona.

- Wczoraj w nocy byłem...

- Wiem – przerwała dziewczyna. – Ron mi opowiedział... Ach, ta Digmara, gdzie ona szwęda się po nocy? Ona jest jakaś podej...

- Słuchaj! – krzyknął Harry. –Wczoraj ubrudziłem się czymś niebieskim... Ron mi o tym powiedział. Chciałem zobaczyć, co to jest. Wtedy ta maź skapnęła mi na rękę i zaczęła rosnąć... Po chwili zaczęła przybierać ludzką postać... Ta istotka, która powstała z mazi, była cała niebieska i miała długie elfie uszy... Zapytałem, kim ona jest, a ona tylko zapłakała i zniknęła... Potem jeszcze przez kilka sekund słyszałem jej płacz, był taki smutny i żałosny...

- Co to mogło być, Hermiono? – zapytał Ron.

- Nie wiem... – powiedziała opuszczając ręce w bezsilności.

- To było fantastyczne! – krzyknął Harry zapominając, że jest w klasie.

Nagle Ron uderzył go mocniej w bok.

- Co chcesz? – zapytał.

Harry podniósł oczy i zobaczył nad sobą profesor McGonagall.

- Panie Potter... – powiedziała.

- Ja... już nie będę gadał na lekcji – odparł przepraszającym tonem Harry.

- Nie o to chodzi... Czy jesteś pewien, że ta niebieska maź przybrała ludzką postać i zapłakała?

- Tak... Jestem pewien.

- To dobrze – powiedziała i zwróciła się da Gryfonów. – Muszę was na chwilę opuścić. Zachowujcie się grzecznie.

Już miała odejść, gdy spojrzała na Harry'ego i zapytała:

- Harry, gdzie ubrudziłeś się tą mazią?

- Nie wiem...

- Na pewno nie pamiętasz?

- Na pewno...

Pani profesor odwróciła się i wyszła z klasy.

Ron spojrzał z przerażeniem na Harry'ego i zapytał lekko drżącym głosem:

- Harry... Eee... o co mogło jej chodzić?

- Nie mam pojęcia... – odpowiedział. – To wszystko jest jakieś dziwne... Myślę, że profesor McGonagall wie coś o tej tajemniczej mazi... Ale dlaczego zerwała się tak szybko? I gdzie poszła?

- Słuchajcie, moim zdaniem to wszystko ma jakiś związek z tą Digmarą – powiedziała pewnym tonem Hermiona.

Harry i Ron spojrzeli na nią pytającym wzrokiem.

- Czuję, że mam rację – rzekła usatysfakcjonowana. – Harry spotkał Digmarę tej samej nocy, której coś zabiło tą leśną śpiewaczkę i wtedy, gdy ubrudził swoją pelerynę niebieską mazią, która przybrała postać kobiety... Moim zdaniem, Digmara zabiła tę dziwną istotę i pobrudziła się jej krwią, potem, gdy Filch ją złapał opowiedziała mu tą zmyśloną bajeczkę o kotku i wychodząc, krew jej ofiary skapnęła na podłogę, a ty w nią wlazłeś i się pobrudziłeś... Jak dokładnie tak to widzę!

Hermiona patrzyła na nich uważnie oczekując odpowiedzi na przedstawioną, przez nią, kolejność zdarzeń.

- Ale niby po co, Digmara miałaby zabić tą dziewczynę? – zapytał Ron.

- Tego nie wiem... Możliwe, że ta niebieska krew była jej potrzebna do jakiegoś eliksiru?

- Nie! – krzyknął Harry. – Ona tego nie zrobiła! Digmara nie jest morderczynią!

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego.

- Może i jej nie znam dobrze... ale czuję, że to wspaniała dziewczyna... ja to wiem... Moim zdaniem, ktoś chce abyśmy myśleli tak, a nie inaczej...

- Harry! Nie znasz jej wcale! I zastanów się, kto chce pogrążyć Digmarę. Nikt! To twój wymysł! Bronisz jej nawet nie wiedząc, czy słusznie... – krzyknęła Hermiona zaciskając dłonie.

- Nie! Mam rację. Ona nie zabiła tej istoty w lesie! W głębi duszy coś mówi mi, że Digmara chce mnie bronić i właśnie robi to...

- Serce nie jest dobrym doradcą – powiedziała ze złością Hermiona. – Ja wiem swoje. Ta cała Digmara York jest na mojej czarnej liście! Pomyśl, Harry, kto chce bardziej twojego dobra: my czy jakaś zupełnie obca dziewczyna?

- Już sam nie wiem...

Harry opuścił głowę i poczuł dziwną chęć wypłakania się.

- Harry... – powiedziała cicho i łagodnie Hermiona. – Ja... przepraszam cię... Po prostu jesteś dla mnie naprawdę bardzo drogą istotką i nie chcę cię stracić...

- Ja też... przepraszam... – powiedział wyciągając rękę do zgody.

Hermiona mocno uścisnęła dłoń Harry'ego i uśmiechnęła się serdecznie.

- No, jak ja nie lubię jak się kłócicie – powiedział Ron kładąc na ich rękach swoją dłoń.

Nagle podniósł się szum braw. Harry, Ron i Hermiona odwrócili się i zauważyli, że nadal są w klasie. Wszyscy Gryfoni bili im brawo...

- To prawdziwi przyjaciele! – pisnęła Parvatti.

Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko.

Nagle drzwi klasy otworzyły się, a w nich stanęła profesor McGonagall.

- Możecie już iść na obiad – powiedział wchodząc do środka.

Klasa rzuciła się do drzwi i po chwili w środku zostali tylko Harry, Ron i Hermiona. Cała trójka podeszła do pani profesor.

-Przepraszam, że pytam... – zaczął Harry. – Ale czy wie pani coś o tej niezwykłej niebieskiej mazi?

- Niestety nie – odpowiedziała.

- Ale... co to było?

Nauczycielka popatrzyła na nich ze złością.

- Nie mam pojęcia, rozumiecie? Idźcie teraz na obiad, dobrze?

- Tak... – odpowiedzieli w ruszyli w stronę drzwi.

Już mieli wyjść, gdy usłyszeli za sobą:

-I przekażcie innym, ze nie wolno nikomu wchodzić do Zakazanego Lasu...

- Dobrze, pani profesor – odpowiedział Ron.

Po kilku minutach znaleźli się w holu głównym.

- Ona wie coś, czego my nie wiemy – powiedział Ron. – Sami widzieliście, że nie patrzyła na nas w ogóle, jakby nie chcąc się zdradzić.

- Zgadzam się z Ronem całkowicie – dodała Hermiona.

- Tak... Macie rację... – powiedział Harry. – McGonagall wie, skąd wzięła się ta niebieska substancja. Tylko nie chce nam powiedzieć...

- I na dodatek przypomniała jeszcze, że nie wolno nam wchodzić do Zakazanego Lasu. A przecież dobrze o ty wiemy.

- No cóż, sami dowiemy się, co to jest – powiedział Ron z przekonaniem.




	6. Sekret Digmary Część druga

Harry, Ron i Hermiona szybko zjedli obiad i wyszli z Wielkiej Sali. Gdy doszli do schodów prowadzących do klasy profesor Tarawey, Hermiona oświadczyła:

- No, czas na mnie. Muszę iść do biblioteki. Ja nie będę siedzieć z wami na tym głupim wróżbiarstwie.

- To spotkamy się za godzinę na historii magii, tak? – upewnił się Ron.

- Dokładnie - przytaknęła Hermiona. – A teraz pośpieszcie się, bo spóźnicie się na lekcję!

Hermiona ruszyła w stronę biblioteki, a Harry z Ronem na górę, do klasy profesor Tarawey. Wchodząc na kolejne stopnie, Ron lekko sapiąc, powiedział:

- Mogę się założyć, że znów wywróży ci śmierć.

Harry uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.

- Z tym się zgodzę!

Ron poprawił torbę na ramieniu i powiedział:

- Może Tarawey będzie wiedziała coś o niebieskiej mazi, która zamieniła się na twojej dłoni w kobietę?

- Chyba tak. Ale jak ją o to spytać nie wzbudzając podejrzeń?

- Nie martw się, ja już coś wymyślę... – odpowiedział Ron tajemniczo.

Wreszcie doszli do klasy. Panował tu jak zwykle półmrok, duże okna zasłonięte były fioletowymi zasłonami, a na każdej ławce stały błękitne świece. Przy ścianach stały półki z różnymi wróżbiarskimi przyborami, od filiżanek zaczynając, a na kryształowych kulach kończąc. Harry i Ron zajęli swoje miejsca na pufach przy stoliku, który stał przy ścianie między oknami.

- Ron – zaczął Harry wyjmując swoje książki - jaki masz sposób?

- Tajemnica! – powiedział Ron, próbując zamrozić świecę zaklęciem, którego niedawno się nauczył. – Ale jeśli...

- Cicho! – syknęła Parvatti. – Lekcja się zaczyna!

Oboje spojrzeli na snop dymu, który pojawił się obok stolika z kulą. Po chwili wyłoniła się z niego kobieta ubrana w opalizującą żółtą suknię z długimi szerokimi rękawami. Jej ciemne włosy upięte były w kok, a zza szkieł okularów patrzyły na nich brązowe oczy.

- Witam... – powiedziała tajemniczym głosem profesor Tarawey. – To chyba nasza pierwsza lekcja od początku roku, zgadza się?

Ron przechylił się lekko i szepnął do ucha Harry'emu:

- Przecież ona ma Trzecie Oko i powinna wszystko wiedzieć, a po co jeszcze nas o to pyta? Czyżby chciała się upewnić czy jej „oko" dobrze widziało?

- Panie Weasley – zwróciła się do Rona. – Czyżby wątpił pan w moje przepowiednie i ich trafność?

Ron spojrzał na nauczycielkę.

- Ależ skąd, pani profesor.

- To dobrze – powiedziała. – Zaczynamy lekcję!

Parvatti Patil i jej dwie koleżanki były wprost zachwycone.

- Harry, spójrz na te dziewczyny – powiedział Ron. – Gdyby tak samo cieszyły się z lekcji ze Snape'm...

Kolejne minuty lekcji mijały bardzo szybko. Harry i Ron szybko notowali, to co profesor dyktowała o arabskiej sztuce wróżenia z kamieni, czyli geomancji. W końcu wyjęła z szuflady zielony woreczek i powiedziała:

- Teraz, moi drodzy, każdy z was dostanie po dziewięć magicznych kamieni przeznaczonych tylko do wróżenia...

Profesor Tarawey podniosła ze stolika swoją różdżkę i dotknęła nią zielonego woreczka. Po chwili z jego wnętrza uniosły się do góry kamienie i zaczęły krążyć dookoła całej sali.

- Uwaga! – powiedziała głośno. – Żeby wróżba wypadła prawidłowo, musicie łapać kamienie po kolei lewą ręką. Żaden nie może wam upaść! To bardzo ważne, rozumiecie?

- Tak, pani profesor! – krzyknęła z ochotą Parvatti podnosząc lekko lewą dłoń.

- Zaczynamy – rzekła Tarawey i kamienie zaczęły wirować trochę wolniej opadając delikatnie na wyciągnięte ręce uczniów.

Po chwili każdy miał już swoje dziewięć kamieni, które z trudem mieściły się w zamkniętej dłoni.

- Dobrze – zaczęła nauczycielka – teraz zamknijcie je szczelnie w lewej dłoni i powoli wykonajcie taki ruch... Najpierw ręką z kamieniami dotknijcie swojego serca... a potem szepnijcie „Chcę znać swoją przyszłość, tak jak ty znasz przeszłość całego magicznego świata..." i energicznym ruchem rzućcie kamienie na swój stolik... No, spróbujcie...

Ron przyłożył rękę do lewej piersi i wyszeptał słowa zaklęcia, a potem rzucił kamienie na ławkę przed sobą. Teraz siedział i wpatrywał się w nie uważnie. Harry zrobił podobnie, jednak nie przyglądał się swojej wróżbie tak jak jego przyjaciel.

- Teraz, niech serce pomoże wam odczytać waszą wróżbę – powiedziała tajemniczym głosem profesorka. – A jak wam się nie uda, możecie poprosić mnie o pomoc...

Harry patrzył na swoje kamienie, ale niestety nic nie mówiło mu, co znaczył ich układ. Podniósł oczy i spojrzał na Tarawey, która chodziła między stolikami i patrzyła na wróżby innych uczniów.

- Harry... – szepnął Ron. – Zaczynam przedstawienie...

- Ale... co... – wyszeptał zdziwiony Harry.

Ron odwrócił twarz w stronę kamieni, a jego mina spoważniała.

- Widzę... coś – zaczął poważnym tonem.

Nauczycielka odwróciła się w jego stronę.

- Mów, co dyktuje ci serce... – powiedziała.

- Widzę... – powtórzył Ron. – Widzę dziwną niebieską substancję... kamienie układają się w kroplę... a świeca rzuca tu błękitny promień... Ale... ta substancja zamienia się na mojej dłoni w kobietę... piękną, ale bardzo smutną... Widzę siebie... jak trzymam ją na ręku... i jak ona płacze...

Harry patrzył na Rona, który wyglądał bardzo poważnie.

Tarawey stanęła przerażona.

- Z twojej... z twojej wróżby wynika, że... ta substancja... to na pewno krew... krew... To znaczy, że jakaś mieszkanka lasu zostanie zabita... trzeba ostrzec wszystkie leśne... zaraz... – zawahała się. – Może twoja wróżba jest błędna... obym miała rację co do jej trafności...

Lekko drżąc zbliżyła się do stolika Harry'ego i Rona. Gdy stanęła nad nimi zaczęła się wpatrywać ze strachem w rzucone kamienie...

-Uff... – odetchnęła z ulgą. – Źle odczytałeś... twoja wróżba oznacza tylko problemy w szkole... jak to dobrze, że nie miałeś racji, co do tej substancji zamieniającej się w kobietę...

- Ale, co to była za płacząca istota? – zapytał Ron.

- Po co ci to wiedzieć, jak ta wróżba nie spełni się? – Tarawey spojrzała na niego. - To bez znaczenia, kto to był.

Nauczycielka odwróciła się i odeszła w stronę stolika Parvatti. Harry patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym spojrzał na Rona.

- Nie udało się – powiedział chłopak ze smutkiem. – Trzeba języka zaciągnąć u kogoś innego...

Harry patrzył na niego zdziwiony.

- Ron? – zaczął niepewnie. – Czy ty udawałeś?

- No pewnie! Ale bardzo realistycznie, co nie? – odpowiedział zadowolony z siebie Ron. – Podobało ci się?

- Jasne! Urodzony z ciebie aktor!

- Tak, ale... niewiele się dowiedzieliśmy o tej płaczce...

- Nie martw się, dowiemy się więcej.

- Może... Ale niby od kogo?

- Na przykład od McGonagall... albo od Dumbledore'a...

- Oczywiście, oni zawsze są chętni do rozmowy jeśli chodzi o takie sprawy – odparł z rezygnacją Ron.

- Chyba tak... Ale przecież zawsze mamy bibliotekę...

- Takie coś to mogła powiedzieć tylko Hermiona!

Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego, który siedział również trochę smutny.

- Dobrze – powiedziała pani profesor. – Wszyscy już wiedzą, co przyniesie wam najbliższa przyszłość?

- Chyba jeszcze tylko Harry nie wie... – odpowiedziała Parvatti i odwróciła się w stronę chłopców ciekawa tego, co mu się przydarzy.

- O! Masz rację, moja droga. Harry, odczytamy na koniec twoją wróżbę...

Energicznym krokiem podeszła do niego i wpatrzyła się w kamienie.

- Och! – krzyknęła.

- Czyżby znowu czekała mnie śmierć? – zapytał drwiąco Harry.

- Nie, gorzej!

Ron spojrzał zaciekawiony.

- Widzisz oko? – zapytała pokazując na kamienie.

Harry spojrzał na wróżbę. Faktycznie: rzucone kamienie ułożyły się na kształt oka. Kiwnął głową.

- Oko oznacza zdradę... w twoim przypadku kogoś, kogo uważasz za przyjaciela...

Harry marszcząc lekko brwi powiedział roześmianym głosem:

- Ron, chyba nie zamierzasz mnie wydać Sam-Wiesz-Komu?

- Przyjrzałeś moje plany! – odpowiedział udając powagę chłopak.

Obaj wybuchli śmiechem. Tarawey spojrzała na nich złowrogo i powiedziała półszeptem:

- Przepowiedni nie lekceważy się...

Niestety Harry i Ron śmiali się głośno i szczerze, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że są nadal na lekcji wróżbiarstwa. Po kilku minutach uspokoili się trochę, a Tarawey podeszła do swojego stolika i powiedziała:

- Dobrze, możecie już iść. Jako pracę domową poćwiczcie sobie ten ruch ręki, który wam pokazałam i pamiętajcie, że kamienie znają przyszłość...

Spojrzała z ukosa na Harry'ego i Rona, którzy nadal nie mogli przestać chichotać i zajęła się zbieraniem kamieni.



Harry i Ron czekali przed klasą na Hermionę, która obiecała przyjść punktualnie. Obaj nadal nie mogli opanować śmiechu na myśl o nowej przepowiedni nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa.

- Zdrada... przyjaciół... – mówił Ron udając profesor Tarawey. – Przepowiedni nie trzeba lekceważyć... Nie... kamienie znają przeszłość i przyszłość...

- Ron, przestań – powiedział Harry. – Zaraz padnę ze śmiechu...

- Nie! Nie lekceważ przepowiedni! – krzyknął Ron robiąc minę a'la profesor Tarawey. – Nie...

- Widzę, że ta Tarawey nów nagadała wam jakiś bzdur – powiedziała Hermiona podchodząc do nich.

- A żebyś wiedziała! – powiedział Ron. – Zgadnij, co czeka Harry'ego.

- Hmm... Ależ to trudne – zadrwiła dziewczyna. – Pewnie śmierć...

- Nie... Gorzej...

- Coś gorszego niż śmierć?

- Tak! Zdradę kogoś, kogo uważa za przyjaciela...

Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego.

- I ty jej wierzysz? – zapytała.

- Jasne, że nie! – odpowiedział chłopak.

- A tak przy okazji, może dowiedzieliście się czegoś o tej „ofiarze" krwiożerczej Digmary York, czyli no... Eee... tej... substancji...

- To nie była żadna ofiara Digmary – powiedział oburzony Harry. – Możemy już dać tej dziewczynie spokój?

Hermiona niechętnie kiwnęła głową.

- Dobrze. Więc nasz kochany Ron i jego aktorskie zdolności sprawiły, że Tarawey uchyliła rąbka tajemnicy i powiedziała, przez przypadek chyba, że ta maź to krew jakiejś leśnej istoty... – odpowiedział Harry jednym tchem.

- Ale jakiej? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Tego już nie powiedziała – zauważył słusznie Ron. –Już miała powiedzieć, ale w porę skapnęła się, że moja wróżba jest błędna i...

- Wiem: nie powiedziała.

Ron przytaknął.

- Więc jesteśmy w punkcie wyjścia – mruknęła Hermiona wchodząc do klasy na lekcję historii magii.

Pomieszczenie, w którym odbywała się lekcja z profesorem Binnsem, było duże i dobrze oświetlone, nie tylko przez świece, ale i przez szerokie okna, w których były małe różnokolorowe szybki.

Gdy wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca, Ron zapytał Hermiony:

- A ty? Znalazłaś coś w bibliotece?

- Ja? – upewniła się dziewczyna. – Jak miałam coś znaleźć, kiedy musiałam odrobić historię magii?

- A... no tak! – powiedział Ron, wyjmując z torby swoje pergaminy.

Harry sięgnął do torby i wyjął z niej swój podręcznik oraz pergaminy i pióro. Przez cały czas miał wrażenie, że czegoś zapomniał. Żeby się upewnić rozwinął zwój z pracą domową i... pergamin okazał się pusty!

- Nie... nie odrobiłem pracy domowej – szepnął. –Ron, dasz szybko spisać?

- Masz – odpowiedział chłopak podsuwając mu swoją kartkę. – Szybko!

Harry wziął pióro i...

- Dobrze... – Usłyszał głos profesora. – Pan Harry Potter pokaże mi swoją pracę domową...

Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Idź – szepnął. – Dałbym ci moją pracę, ale pozna, że to nie twoje pismo.

Harry niepewnie wyszedł z ławki i ruszył do stolika profesora. Podał mu zwinięty pergamin i czekał. Podniósł oczy i patrzył na sufit w nadziei, że nie będzie musiał za karę sprzątać całej klasy. Jednak nauczyciel jakoś nic nie mówił i wyznaczył żadnej kary.

- No – powiedział, a Harry drgnął. –Bardzo ładna praca, panie Potter...

- Ale... ja... Co!?

- Mówię - powtórzył nauczyciel – że twoja praca napisana jest na sześć punktów.

Profesor Binns podał Harry'emu pergamin. Chłopak spojrzał na kartkę zdziwiony i...

- To moje pismo! – krzyknął.

- Jasne, że twoje – odpowiedział nauczyciel. – A czyje miałoby być?

- Ja nie wiem...

- Dobrze... Wracaj do ławki.

Harry szedł powoli wpatrując się w „swoją" pracę. Na kartce było wyraźnie jego pismo, ale przecież jeszcze przed chwilą kartka była pusta.

- „Gamelius Biarotykumol był pierwszym przywódcą goblinów, który doprowadził te stwory do czegokolwiek. Ja, na jego miejscu, postąpiłbym trochę inaczej. Mianowicie, nie prowadziłbym je w stronę gór, ale..." – czytał idąc w stronę Rona i Hermiony, którzy byli nie mniej zdziwieni niż on.

Ledwo usiadł na miejscu Ron wyrwał mu kartkę.

- Przecież... – powiedział patrząc na nią uważnie. – Przecież ta kartka przed kilkoma minutami była pusta...

- Tego nie da się wytłumaczyć... racjonalnie – zaczęła Hermiona. – Harry, czy ty przypadkiem nie masz jakiś zdolności parapsychicznych?

- Eee... Nie... to znaczy chyba nie...

Drzwi klasy skrzypnęły i Harry usłyszał znajomy głos:

- Profesorze, profesor Snape prosi o swoją książkę. – Digmara stanęła przed stolikiem Binnsa. – Oczywiście, jeśli nie będzie panu potrzebna...

-Nie... zaraz ją znajdę... – powiedział, podchodząc do półki stającej przy pierwszym oknie. – Gdzieś tu była... zaraz...

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po klasie i mrugnęła do Harry'ego. Hermiona podniosła dumnie książkę i zaczęła udawać, że czyta. Digmara spojrzała na stół Binnsa i powiedziała:

- O, widzę, że pan Potter dostał sześć punktów za pracę.

Harry uśmiechnął się, a ona odwzajemniła jego uśmiech.

- Wiedziałam... – oświadczyła tajemniczo. – Ale i tak gratuluję.

- Masz – powiedział Binns, podchodząc do niej. – Znalazłem. Podziękuj profesorowi... serdecznie.

- Dobrze. Podziękuję – odpowiedziała i wybiegła z klasy uśmiechając się do Harry'ego i Rona.



- I jak, Harry, cieszysz się na myśl o wspólnej lekcji ze Ślizgonami? – zapytała Hermiona poprawiając swój kok.

- I tak, i nie... – odpowiedział Harry. – A zresztą możemy zmienić temat?

- Coś ostatnio za często chcesz zmieniać tematy. Już nie mamy o czym rozmawiać!

- Ja zmieniam tematy? Nie. To ty, Hermiono, bez przerwy poruszasz kwestię Digmary i wszystkiego, co jest z nią związane.

- A wiesz może, dlaczego?

- Niestety nie.

- Dlatego, że ta cała Digmara jest podejrzana. W tamtej szkole miała podobno samy dobre wyniki, więc po co przeniosła się tu? I jeszcze to całe zainteresowanie twoją osobą.

- Wiesz, co? – Ron zwrócił się do dziewczyny. – Ty po prostu jesteś zazdrosna o Harry'ego. Boisz się, że ona zabierze ci takiego chłopaka sprzed nosa i dlatego dla ciebie jest główną podejrzaną.

- Nie! – krzyknęła. – Ron, przestań! Z moimi uczuciami nie ma to żadnego związku... Tylko... tak jakby... ma. Harry jest naszym przyjacielem i powinniśmy go bronić...

- Przed Digmarą, Malfoy'em czy... miłością? A może przed mną i tobą?

- Przestań! Ja tylko... ja chcę przecież dobrze... – powiedziała ze łzami w oczach i pobiegła w stronę drzwi prowadzących na szkolne błonie.

- Chyba trochę przegiąłeś... – powiedział Harry.

- Trochę... – szepnął Ron.

Oboje w raczej kiepskich humorach ruszyli przez szkolne błonie do chatki Hagrida na lekcję opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

- Wiesz, Ron... – powiedział Harry idąc za przyjacielem. – Jak ja dawno nie widziałem Hagrida... Trochę mi głupio, że zaniedbuję przyjaciół...

- Nie dziwię się, że go nie widziałeś.

- Jak to?

- Fred i George mówili, że Hagrid tydzień przed początkiem roku szkolnego gdzieś wyjechał. Podobno wrócił dziś rano z jakimiś tajemniczymi paczkami.

- Myślisz, że przywiózł jakieś nowe stworzenia na lekcje?

- Chyba tak, ale z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

„Oby nie znowu sklątki!", pomyślał Harry.

Przed chatką Hagrida stało tylko kilka osób. Do początku lekcji było jeszcze całe piętnaście minut, więc większość uczniów siedziało w zamku. Powodem było niezwykłe gorąco, tak dziwne jak na środek jesieni.

Na pniaku przed drzwiami do chatki Hagrida siedziała z opuszczoną głową Hermiona i ryła ziemię końcem swojego buta.

- Motyka byłaby o niebo lepsza do spulchniania ziemi – powiedział Ron podchodząc do niej niepewnie. – No już, zgoda?

-Przepraszam, poniosło mnie trochę... – szepnęła wyciągając rękę.

- Nie, to moja wina – odparł Ron biorąc jej dłoń. – Od przybycia do naszej szkoły Digmary, ciągle się kłócimy... No dobra, musimy pogodzić się z tym, że ta dziewczyna jeszcze nie raz da nam się we znaki...

- Ron, czy coś może sugerujesz? – zapytał z uśmiechem Harry.

- Nie... jeszcze nie...

Hermiona posunęła się trochę, a Ron siadł obok niej na pniaku.

- A ja, gdzie mam usiąść? –z apytał Harry.

- Chodź na kolana – odpowiedział Ron i cała trójka zaczęła się śmiać.

Niemiłosierne gorąco dawało się wszystkim we znaki. Parvatti Patil i jej koleżanki schowały się pod drzewem. Lee Jordan i Seamus zdjęli swoje szaty i siedzieli teraz w samych bluzkach z krótkimi rękawami. Hermiona zaczęła wachlować się ręką.

- Ale gorąco... – powiedział Ron rozpinając guziki przy swojej szacie.

Nagle usłyszeli znajome głosy i zobaczyli grupkę Ślizgonów. Pancy i jej koleżanki szły przodem i niosły nad głowami parasolki. Za nimi szli inni chłopcy, a dalej Malfoy ze swoją obstawą i Digmarą. Gdy zbliżyli się do nich Draco powiedział do Digmary:

- A tu mamy lekcję z takim niedorozwiniętym półolbrzymem, Hagridem. On nas uczy zupełnie niepotrzebnych głupot... i w dodatku jest niebezpieczny! Kiedyś gołymi rękami zabił smoka i chciał zabić mnie, ale się mu nie dałem...

- Tak, oczywiście... – zadrwił Ron.

- Co, Weasley masz jakiś problem?

- Ja nie, ale ty...

- Aaa, szkoda gadać z kim, kogo nie stać nawet na porządną szatę...

- Tak, szkoda... – parsknął Ron.

Malfoy odszedł kilka kroków i stanął pod drzewem.

- Hej, Harry – powiedziała Digmara, stając przed nimi.

-Eee... Cześć – odpowiedział.

- Mamy razem lekcję, prawda?

- Tak... Eee... Digmaro, chyba nie wierzysz w te opowieści Malfoy'a?

- No co ty? On kłamie jak z nut! A poza tym –schyliła się i ściszyła głos – ten Malfoy to zupełny idiota... Nie to, co ty...

Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i powoli odeszła. Harry patrzył na nią przez chwilę, a gdy się odwrócił zobaczył trochę groźną twarz Hermiony i zatroskaną minę Rona.

- Co? – zapytał.

- Chyba zrobię się zazdrosny... – wyszeptał Ron, patrząc na Harry'ego.

Po chwili usłyszeli odgłos znajomych kroków. Spojrzeli w stronę zamku i zobaczyli idącego w ich kierunku Hagrida. Olbrzym pomachał im na powitanie ręką i szybko zbliżył się do nich.

- Cześć wszystkim! – ryknął w stronę grupki uczniów. – Witaj, Harry! Cześć, Ron! Serwus, Hermiona! Chodźcie za mną!

Hagrid ruszył szybkim krokiem za swoją chatkę. Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się w jego ogródku, zatrzymał się i powiedział:

-Teraz musicie na mnie chwilę poczekać. Zaraz wrócę.

Olbrzym zniknął w swojej chatce. Po chwili wrócił niosąc drewnianą skrzynkę. Postawił ją na ziemi i wyprostował się.

- Więc w tym roku będziemy hodować skrzynki? – zadrwił Malfoy.

- Nie, mój drogi. Niestety, ale nie – odpowiedział Hagrid i powtórnie zniknął w drzwiach swojej chatki.

Po chwili znowu wrócił niosąc tym razem biały obrus.

- Więc ten rok zaczniemy od uroczystej herbatki? – zapytał drwiąco Malfoy.

Hagrid nie zwrócił większej uwagi na to pytanie. Rozłożył obrus i zaczął ręką wyrównywać jego zagięcia.

- Eee... Hagrid... – zaczął niepewnie Harry. – Co to będzie?

- Zobaczycie – odpowiedział tajemniczo olbrzym, po czym zwrócił się do Hermiony i reszty Gryfonek. –Dziewczyny, możecie pozbierać kilka ładnych kwiatów i kolorowych liści?

- Chyba tak... – powiedziała Hermiona i zaczęła rozglądać się za kwiatami.

Po kilku minutach dziewczyny przyniosły dwa piękne bukiety.

- Dobrze – zaczął Hagrid. – A teraz rozłóżcie je tak, żeby w środku było trochę miejsca...

Hermiona i Parvatti rozłożyły kwiaty na obrusie dookoła brzegów skrzynki.

Gdy odeszły na kilka kroków Hagrid powiedział z uśmiechem:

- Doskonale! Wszystko już gotowe...

Poprawił jeszcze raz kwiaty i znów ruszył do swojej chatki. Tym razem wrócił szybko. Przed sobą na wyciągniętych rękach niósł dość dużą doniczkę z czerwonym kwiatem na środku. Gdy postawił ją delikatnie na skrzynce, Hermiona zdziwiona zapytała:

- Przecież to ma być lekcja opieki nad magicznymi zwierzętami a nie magicznymi roślinami...

- Wiem o tym doskonale – powiedział Hagrid. – Teraz, jeśli łaska, przyjrzycie się uważnie tej cennej roślince...

Harry posłuchał Hagrida i patrzył teraz uważnie na ten kwiat. A trzeba przyznać, że ta roślina była naprawdę niezwykła: na niewysokiej łodyżce z dwoma listkami w kształcie migdałów znajdował się piękny duży kwiat. Jego czerwone płatki były zwinięte w pąk.

- Piękny... – szepnęła Hermiona. – Ale jaki to ma związek z naszymi lekcjami?

- Większy niż myślisz – powiedział spokojnie Hagrid. – Posłuchajcie mnie teraz uważnie: odsuńcie się na dwa-trzy kroki...

Gryfoni cofnęli się posłusznie, a Ślizgoni nie ruszyli się z miejsca.

- Może być – powiedział Hagrid, po czym zbliżył się do swojej roślinki. – Vena, kochanie, czas wstawać...

- Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby nauczyciel gadał z roślinami! – krzyknął Draco.

- Och, zamknij się, Malfoy! – syknął Harry.

Hagrid spojrzał na nich groźnie i powtórnie zwrócił się do roślinki:

- Vena... Venuniu... najdroższa... kochana... czas wstawać, już czas...

Nagle stało się coś niespodziewanego: kwiat zaczął rozwijać swoje płatki ukazując leżącą między nimi malutką istotkę. Istotka przeciągnęła się leniwie i otworzyła trochę zaspane oczka.

- Cudo... – szepnął Ron.

Hagrid uśmiechnął się, a istotka znowu ziewnęła. To urocze stworzonko miało duże zielone oczka, które teraz uważnie obserwowały wszystkich naokoło. Widząc na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia, istotka usiadła na jednym z liści i zaczęła paluszkami rozczesywać swoje długie żółte włosy.

- Vena... chodź do tatusia... – powiedział Hagrid czułym tonem.

Na jego słowa istotka szybko wstała i zamrugała swoimi ogromnymi oczami. Nagle rozłożyła swoje bajecznie kolorowe skrzydła i uniosła się w powietrze. Po chwili usiadła na wyciągniętej ręce Hagrida i ponownie zajęła się swoimi włosami, raz po raz upewniając się czy nadal jest w centrum uwagi.

- Co... Eee... kto to jest? – zapytał Ron.

- Czekałem na to pytanie – oświadczył, uśmiechając się Hagrid. –To jest _elfium pospolitus, _czylielfka pospolita albo leśna. Śliczna, prawda? To wasze nowe zajęcie na dwa najbliższe miesiące...

- Więc przez dwa miesiące mamy ją podziwiać? – zapytał niepewnie Harry.

- Ależ nie! – krzyknął Hagrid. – Macie je hodować.

- Co!? –spytali równo Ron i Hermiona.

- Waszym zadaniem – Hagrid zwrócił się do uczniów – jest wyhodować własną elfkę. Jak wiadomo, elfy pospolite płci żeńskiej swoje życie zaczynają od nasionka. Po mniej więcej tygodniu nasionko zaczyna kiełkować i najpierw pojawiają się liście, a potem pąki. Z tych pąków rozwija się kwiat, a później z kwiatu wylatuje elfka. Proste, prawda?

- Eee... Niezupełnie... – powiedziała Parvatti.

- Zrozumiecie...

Hagrid pogłaskał swoją elfkę po długich żółtych włosach i powiedział:

- No, Vena, pokaż się teraz moim kochanym uczniom...

- Pri... pripri... – odpowiedziała Vena w swoim, niezrozumiałym dla ludzi, elfim języku i uwodzicielsko zatrzepotała rzęsami.

Elfka rozwinęła swe bajecznie kolorowe, podobne do motylich, skrzydła i uniosła się w powietrze. Zawirowała nad głową Rona i Hermiony i leciutko opadła na ramię Harry'ego. Usiadła i znów zajęła się rozczesywaniem swoich długich włosów. Tymczasem Harry'ego otoczyła grupka ciekawskich Gryfonów, którzy chcieli z bliska przyjrzeć się Venie.

- Harry, podnieś rękę i ustaw ją na wysokości swojego serca – powiedział łagodnie Hagrid.

Chłopak podniósł rękę, a elfka widząc to wstała i ruszyła po wyciągniętym ramieniu Harry'ego. Szła powoli, od czasu do czasu trzepocząc rzęsami i kręcąc uwodzicielsko bioderkami. Gdy znalazła się na jego dłoni, powtórnie usiadła. Teraz Harry mógł przyjrzeć się jej dokładnie: elfka była zielona, a tylko jej włosy i oczy były innych kolorów. Miała na sobie zwiewną sukienkę z płatków kwiatów i wiązane zielone buciki na nogach. Jej skrzydła złożone były teraz na plecach i schowane za długimi włosami.

- Śliczna... – szepnął urzeczony Harry.

Elfka słysząc jego słowa zarumieniła się lekko i spojrzała w jego stronę. Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę i pogłaskała ją po długich włosach, co Venie najzwyczajniej sprawiało wielką przyjemność, bo cicho zamruczała. Ron schylił się i zerwał mała stokrotkę. Wyprostował się i podał ją elfce. Vena chwyciła kwiatek i uśmiechnęła się. Rozłożyła skrzydła i podleciała do Rona. Siadła mu na ramieniu i czule przytuliła się do jego policzka.

- Eee... czy coś nie tak? – zapytał Ron.

- Wszystko w porządku –oświadczył Hagrid.

- W porządku? To dlaczego ta elfka tak do mnie się „klei"? Oczywiście, nie powiem żeby to nie miało swoich dobrych stron, ale...

- Chłopcze, w elfim świecie istnieje zasada, że gdy elf da swojej wybrance serca kwiatek, to znaczy, że chce, aby została jego żoną... Moja Vena po prostu myśli, że chcesz zostać jej partnerem do końcu życia.

- No, to pięknie! Ja na razie nie mam zamiaru się ożenić!

Harry i Hermiona wybuchnęli śmiechem.

- No co? Przecież nie miałem o tym pojęcia – powiedział rumieniąc się Ron – że dając jej kwiatek zostaję jej mężem...

- Ciesz się, Weasley, że któraś cię przynajmniej chciała – zadrwił Malfoy.

- Cieszę się... – syknął Ron.

Vena siedziała zachwycona na głowie chłopca bawiąc się kosmykami jego włosów. Hermiona widząc to, powiedziała z uśmiechem:

- Jesteście naprawdę piękną parą.

Hagrid uśmiechnął się serdecznie i powiedział:

- To prawda. Dobrze, to chyba będzie wszystko na dziś...

- Uff, koniec męczarni! – krzyknął Draco.

Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela i rzekł:

- Ale, Hagrid, jak mamy hodować elfki, jak ich nie dostaliśmy?

- Ach, prawda! – ryknął Hagrid. – Zapomniałem o najważniejszym. Chodźcie no tu, pod daszek...

Olbrzym poszedł przodem, a za nim wszyscy uczniowie. Pod niskim daszkiem, na długiej ławie stały rzędami małe zielone doniczki.

- Teraz – powiedział – każdy z was dostanie swoją doniczkę z „elfim nasionkiem" oraz listę czynności, które ma wykonać w pierwszym tygodniu naszej hodowli. Proszę uważnie zaznajomić się z tą listą i rozpocząć opiekę nad swoim elfem leśnym. Na kolejnych lekcjach będziemy poznawać dokładniej te niezwykłe magiczne stworzenia. Aha, i proszę prowadzić jeszcze „Elfi Dzienniczek", w którym będziecie zapisywać kolejne etapy z życia waszych elfów. To chyba wszystko... A teraz weźcie doniczki, a rozdam wam listy...

Parvatti pierwsza podbiegła do ławy i zaczęła uważnie oglądać wszystkie doniczki. W końcu wybrała pierwszą z lewej i powoli odeszła. Harry stanął trochę z boku nie chcąc być zadeptanym przez tłumek uczniów. Po chwili podszedł do niego Ron, trzymając w jednej ręce doniczkę i listę, a w drugiej siedzącą Venę.

- No, Harry idź, bo zostaną tylko najbrzydsze... – powiedział lekko sapiąc Ron.

- No idę, idę... – odpowiedział Harry i zaczął przedzierać się przez tłum uczniów.

Po chwili był już przy ławie. Już wyciągnął rękę, by chwycić upatrzoną doniczkę, gdy ktoś podniósł nieoczekiwanie doniczkę stającą dokładnie obok. Harry spojrzał przez ramię i zobaczył Digmarę.

- Czy to nie przypadek, że nasze doniczki stały koło siebie? – zapytała. - Nasze elfki na pewno są jakoś spokrewnione ze sobą, nie uważasz?

- Może... – odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się.

Powtórnie przepchał się przez tłum i stanął obok Rona i Hermiony.

- Masz, Harry – powiedziała Hermiona podając mu kartkę papieru. – Wzięłam dla ciebie listę...

- Dzięki – odpowiedział.

- Idziemy? – zapytała. – Jestem trochę głodna.

Harry i Hermiona już chcieli ruszyć w kierunku zamku, gdy usłyszeli za sobą głos Rona:

- A ja co mam zrobić? – zapytał wskazując na Venę siedzącą mu na ramieniu.

- Spytajmy Hagrida – zaproponowała Hermiona.

Cała trójka podeszła do stojącego obok ławy Hagrida.

- Co mam z nią zrobić? – zapytał bezsilnie Ron.

- Cholibka, zupełnie zapomniałem o mojej Venie! – krzyknął Hagrid. – No cóż, musisz ją tu zostawić. No, Vena, czas spać...

Elfka pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Kochanie, Ron ma jeszcze dużo lekcji i obowiązków, a ty jesteś już zmęczona... No chodź, Ron będzie cię odwiedzał co kilka dni... No, Vena...

Hagrid udał smutną minę, na co elfka zareagowała szybko do niego podlatując. Usiadła mu na ramieniu i cicho ziewnęła.

- No widzisz, czas spać... Za kilka dni Ron cię odwiedzi...

Olbrzym zaniósł elfkę na jej kwiatek. Delikatnie położył ją na jego środku, a płatki kielicha powoli zamknęły się. Harry, Ron i Hermiona ruszyli w kierunku zamku, ale zatrzymał ich głos Hagrida:

- Ale czasem odwiedzisz ją Ron, prawda?

- No jasne, w końcu jest prawie moją żoną! – powiedział Ron z uśmiechem i ruszył za przyjaciółmi.



Harry leżał na swoim łóżku i nie wiedział za co ma się zabrać. Spojrzał na Rona, który siedział do niego tyłem.

- Co robisz? – zapytał.

Ron odwrócił się w jego stronę.

- Czytam... – powiedział. – Czytam listę czynności związanych z hodowlą elfek w pierwszym tygodniu... Lepiej też zapoznaj się z nią...

Harry niechętnie przewrócił się na drugi bok i sięgnął po swoją kartkę. Leżała ona w bocznej kieszeni jego torby. Wyjął ją i rozłożył. Na pożółkłym pergaminie napisane były ogromne kulfoniaste litery ułożone w punkty:

W pierwszym tygodniu hodowli musisz:

_nadać swojej elfce imię,_

_postawić doniczkę w jakimś dobrze oświetlonym miejscu,_

_odpowiednio podlewać ją trzy-cztery razy dziennie,_

_dbać o to, aby nigdy nie miała za mokro lub za sucho,_

_rozmawiać z nią co najmniej dwa razy dziennie, _

_zwracać się do niej po imieniu._

Jeśli spełnisz należycie wszystkie punkty, to po tygodniu elfie nasionko zacznie kiełkować. 

Kolejne instrukcje na kolejnych lekcjach. 

Wasz nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami

Hagrid

P.S. Jeśli nie macie pomysłów na imiona swoich elfek, zwróćcie się z tym do mnie! Odpowiem też chętnie na wszystkie pytania związane z ich hodowlą.

H.

Harry skończył czytać i odłożył kartkę.

- I co? – zapytał Ron.

- Jak to co? Trzeba zacząć tą hodowlę... – odpowiedział Harry.

- Łatwo powiedzieć, trudno zrobić.

- Chyba masz rację...

Oboje spojrzeli na swoje doniczki, które stały na stoliku między ich łóżkami. Wcale nie wyglądały szczególnie. Od innych doniczek różnił je tylko kolor: ładna ciemna zieleń.

- Jak nazwiesz swoją elfkę? – zapytał Ron.

- Nie myślałem jeszcze o tym – odpowiedział Harry trochę zmieszany.

- Nie przejmuj się, ja też... Razem na pewno coś wymyślimy!

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

- Co powiesz na imię „Hermiona"? – zapytał po chwili.

- Nie, odpada. Hermiona obraziłaby się.

- A może „Vena"?

- Nie, tak ma przecież na imię elfka Hagrida, a twoja „żona".

- A, no tak! To może: „Hedwiga"?

- Tak ma na imię moją sowa, sklerotyku!

- Przecież wiem, ale wszystkie fajne imiona są już zajęte...

- Ja swoją nazwę po prostu:...

- Wiem: Digmara.

- Nie! I tu cię zaskoczę. Ostatnio, gdy czytałem nasze stare szkolne książki, natrafiłem na rozdział pod tytułem: „Najsłynniejsze wojowniczki i czarodziejki"...

- A jaki to ma związek z imieniem dla elfki?

- Dasz mi powiedzieć?

- Mów.

- Więc było tam dużo znanych imion kobiet. Ale jedno spodobało mi się najbardziej.

- Jakie?

- Zaczekaj, przeczytam ci...

Harry zeskoczył ze swojego łóżka i podszedł do szafy. Schylił się i wyjął z kufra trochę zniszczoną książkę. Przekartkował ją i zatrzymał się na wypatrzonej stronie.

- Posłuchaj - powiedział podchodząc do Rona – „...ale większy strach i grozę w świecie potworów budziła, znana w całym czarodziejskim świecie, wojowniczka i czarodziejska w jednej osobie – Iria Bladowłosa. W swoim krótkim, bo zaledwie dwudziestosześcioletnim życiu (zginęła z rąk Sami-Wiecie-Kogo), udało jej się stłumić dwa powstania goblinów i cztery rewolucje trolli górskich. Uratowała też małą mugolską wioskę przed atakiem rozwścieczonego Smoka Północnego. Zawdzięczać jej możemy również napar z lilii wodnej (dobry na piękną cerę, stosowany także przez mugolskie kobiety w postaci kremu) oraz przepis na wywar ze złotoliściowca morskiego. Iria jest również autorką znanego 'Pamiętnika Łowczyni Smoków i Potworów'. Tej pięknej kobiecie zawdzięczamy bardzo wiele..."

Harry skończył czytać. Odsapnął i dodał:

- Jest nawet zdjęcie... Popatrz...

Ron wstał i podszedł do Harry'ego. Stanął obok niego i spojrzał na niewielką ruchomą fotografię. Na zdjęciu była uśmiechnięta młoda kobieta. Miała długie jasne włosy splecione w dwa warkocze, a w ręku trzymała pięknie rzeźbiony miecz.

- Ładna, ale nadal nie wiem jak nazwiesz swoją elfkę – szepnął Ron.

- Nazwę ją po prostu: „Iria" – odpowiedział Harry.

- No widzisz, a mówiłem, że razem na pewno coś wymyślimy!

Harry odłożył książkę na łóżko Rona.

- Muszę ci się przyznać, że to imię „Iria" już dawno utkwiło mi w pamięci – powiedział Harry. – Spodobało mi się i...

- ...i tak nazwiesz swoją elfkę – dokończył Ron.

- Nie... Po prostu chętnie poznałbym dziewczynę o tak oryginalnym imieniu.

- A „Digmara" nie jest oryginalne?

- Jest, ale nie o to chodzi.

Chłopak sięgnął po swój notatnik, który znalazł kiedyś koło kosza na śmieci w domu Dursley'ów. Zeszyt ten miał ładną niebieską okładkę i był prawie nieużywany. Otworzył go na pierwszej stronie i sięgnął po pióro.

- Co teraz będziesz robić? – zapytał Ron.

- Zacznę opisywać pierwszy dzień mojej hodowli – odpowiedział mu z uśmiechem.

Harry położył się na łóżku i już miał zacząć pisać, gdy usłyszał głos Rona:

- A jak nazwiemy moją elfkę?

- Może... Eee... nie mam pomysłów... – odpowiedział marszcząc brwi.

- Czy mogę skorzystać z twojej książki?

- Tak.

- Dzięki! Zaraz znajdę jakieś sensowne imię...

Ron zaczął uważnie przeglądać książkę, a Harry wziął pióro i zaczął pisać:

Dzień 1 

(6 września)

_Moja elfka otrzymała na imię Iria, na część znanej pogromczyni potworów i smoków, Irii Bladowłosej.. Na razie elfka jest jeszcze uśpiona w nasionku._

Harry zamknął zeszyt i usłyszał uradowany głos Rona:

- Moja elfka będzie nazywała się „Dalia", to zdrobnienie od imienia pewnej czarownicy - twórczyni przepisu na wywar z długoliścia!



Harry przewrócił się na drugi bok. Od pewnego czasu nie mógł zasnął. Ciągle miał wrażenie, że gdzieś w pobliżu jest ktoś, kto nie powinien tu być. Podniósł się i poprawił poduszkę. Położył się na plecach i pomyślał:

„Przecież miałem szukać swojej tajemniczej wielbicielki, a tymczasem bez przerwy rozglądam się za Digmarą. Muszę ostrzec tą dziewczynę, grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo... Ale z drugiej strony..."

Jego rozmyślania przerwał wyraźny głos Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka dochodzący z dormitorium:

- ...ty się tu nie tłumacz, tylko powiedz, dlaczego tak długo cię nie było!

„Kto tam jest? – pomyślał Harry. – Z kim rozmawia Nick?"

Szybko wyskoczył z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi sypialni. Niestety nie słyszał wyraźnie ani odpowiedzi ani kolejnych pytań. Oparł się o drzwi, które głośno skrzypnęły.

- Ktoś idzie! – Usłyszał podniecony głos Irytka.

Harry szybko schował się za drzwi. Po chwili usłyszał na schodach prowadzących do sypialni chłopców głos Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka:

- Nie, nikogo tu nie ma. To wiatr.

- A może duchy? – odpowiedział na to łagodny dziewczęcy głos.

- Słyszałeś, Nick? – powiedział śmiejąc się Irytek. – Ona nas najwyraźniej straszy!

„Czyżbyśmy mieli jakiegoś nowego ducha płci żeńskiej?" – pomyślał Harry nasłuchując. Po chwili usłyszał dobiegające z dołu radosne śmiechy.

- Cicho! – rozkazał Irytek. – Usłyszą nas!

- O, znalazł się ten, który zawsze jest cichutki jak myszka. – Harry znów usłyszał z pewnością należący do jakiejś dziewczyny głos.

„Ten głos jest jakiś taki znajomy..." – pomyślał. Ciekawość pchnęła go naprzód i po chwili znalazł się na schodach. Przeszedł kilka stopni i zatrzymał się uważnie nasłuchując. Powoli wychylił się zza ściany i zobaczył kilka zapalonych świec. Dookoła stolika, na którym stały, postawione były cztery fotele. Na jednym z nich siedział Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, a nad drugim unosił się Irytek. W fotelu, który stał tyłem do Harry'ego siedział ktoś jeszcze... Niestety nie mógł tego kogoś zobaczyć... Nagle przez ścianę nad obrazem przeleciał Krwawy Baron.

- Czego tu szukasz? – zapytał Irytek.

- Tego, co ty – odpowiedział zapytany spokojnie.

- A czego ja szukam?

- Nieważne – powiedział Krwawy Baron delikatnie opadając na wolny fotel.

- Ej, to moje miejsce! – parsknął z wyrzutem Irytek.

- Przestańcie, bo kogoś obudzicie! – powiedział dziewczęcy głos.

- Ona ma rację! – dodał Nick.

Dziewczyna sięgnęła po kubek stojący przy jej fotelu.

- Herbatki? – zapytała podając kubek Krwawemu Baronowi.

- Duchy nie piją herbaty – odpowiedział poważnym tonem.

- Aha, zapomniałam...

„Więc ona nie jest duchem..." – pomyślał Harry.

Po chwili dziewczyna przeciągnęła się w fotelu.

- Nie powinnam tu być – powiedziała.

- Ależ skąd! – krzyknął Nick. – Dobrze, że przyszłaś.

- Tak, cieszymy się! – dodał Irytek.

Harry poczuł jakieś łaskotanie w nosie. Chciał cofnął się do sypialni, ale...

- APSIIK! – kichnął.

Zakrył dłonią usta i nasłuchiwał. W całym dormitorium uczyniła się straszna cisza. Przycisnął się do ściany i już chciał wrócić, gdy...

- POTTER! – Usłyszał tuż nad uchem głos Irytka. – Ładnie się tak szwędać po nocy, co?

Duch unosił się kilka kroków przed nim. Był wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, że to właśnie on złapał Harry'ego na schodach.

- To tylko Potter! – krzyknął w stronę stolika ze świecami.

- Ale... zaraz, co wy tu robicie? Jak Filch was złapie to... – wydukał Harry.

- To co? – Usłyszał głos dobiegający od strony fotela.

- A ty kim jesteś? – zapytał patrząc na fotel.

- Naprawdę nie wiesz?

- Nie wiem...

Dziewczyna wstała i odwróciła się przodem do Harry'ego.

- D... Digmara? – wyjąkał Harry. – Ale co ty tu robisz? Przecież...

- Wiem, ale to długa historia – powiedziała siadając na fotelu. – Usiądziesz?

Ruchem ręki wskazała na wolny fotel naprzeciwko niej.

- Ale, Di... – powiedział Prawie Bezgłowy Nick. – Przecież on może wydać naszą tajemnicę...

- Jaką tajemnicę? – zapytał Harry.

- Chcę mu wszystko opowiedzieć, bo będzie mnie o coś złego podejrzewał... – odpowiedziała Digmara. – Chcę, abyś o tym wiedział, Harry...

- Ale o czym? Co ty tu robisz?

- Zaraz się wszystkiego dowiesz – powiedziała, po czym zwróciła się do duchów. – Możecie zostawić nas samych?

- Możemy... – odpowiedział niechętnie Irytek. – Ale...

- Chodź! – rozkazał Nick przechodząc przez ścianę.

Po chwili w dormitorium została tylko Digmara i Harry.

- Usiądziesz? – powtórzyła.

Harry zajął wolne miejsce naprzeciwko dziewczyny. Nie wiedział zupełnie, co ma myśleć. Chciał dowiedzieć się, co Digmara, mieszkanka Slytherinu, robi o trzeciej w nocy w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Spojrzał na dziewczynę. Digmara siedziała spokojnie i patrzyła w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą zniknęli Prawie Bezgłowy Nick i Krwawy Baron. Harry patrzył na nią uważnie, oczekując wyjaśnień. W blasku świec postać Digmary wydawała się jeszcze bardziej straszna i tajemnicza. Jej długie włosy „spływające" po oparciu fotela przypominały węża szykującego się do ataku na swoją zdobycz. Dziewczyna miała na sobie jasnozieloną piżamę z wyszytą na piersi literą „N" – mimo tego, że wyglądała trochę strasznie, wyglądała też bardzo ładnie i dziewczęco. Po chwili odwróciła się w fotelu twarzą do Harry'ego.

- Myślę, że oczekujesz wyjaśnień, prawda? – zapytała siląc się na uśmiech.

- Dokładnie – odpowiedział Harry.

- Chcesz wiedziesz, co ja tu robię? Już mówiłam, że to będzie długa historia. Na pewno chcesz ją poznać?

-Tak.

Dziewczyna podsunęła nogi i oparła o nie brodę.

- Dobrze zaczynam – powiedziała. –To było dokładnie cztery lata temu. Byłam wtedy beztroską jedenastolatką, która powoli doskonaliła swe magiczne zdolności. Mieszkałam tylko z moją mamą, a mojego ojca nigdy nie znałam. Matka zawsze powtarzała, że któregoś dnia on wróci, ale z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej sama w to wątpiła. Pamiętam dokładnie ten dzień: było piękne lato. Przez komin wleciała sowa z pożółkła kopertą. Moja mama wzięła od niej list i uradowana pokazała mi pieczęć z herbem Hogwartu...

- Ale jak to... – wyszeptał zdziwiony Harry.

- Chcesz poznać prawdę?

- Tak... Ale...

- Minęło kilka dni, moja mama i ja zrobiłyśmy zakupy na Ulicy Pokątnej. Żebyś wtedy ją widział, była taka szczęśliwa i ciągle powtarzała: „Moja córka będzie uczyć się w tej samej szkole co ja." Była taka radosna... Ale wtedy nie nazywałam się Digmara... Jeszcze nie...

- Jak... jak to?

- Wtedy nazywałam się Susan Brown... To było inne życie... zupełnie inne życie... Lepsze... a może nie... może tak mi się tylko wydaje...

Dziewczyna rękawem wytarła mokre oczy.

- Nie będę płakać... – powiedziała. – Nie będę już nigdy... Wreszcie nadszedł 1 września. Pierwszy dzień szkoły... Na peronie 9 i ¾ pożegnałam się z moją mamą. Widziałam łzy szczęścia w jej oczach, gdyby wtedy wiedziała... W pociągu dowiedziałam się, że naukę w Hogwarcie rozpoczyna też sławny Harry Potter, więc bardzo zapragnęłam go poznać... W zamku z nadzieją założyłam Tiarę Przydziału, że pójdę do Gryffindoru, czyli tam, gdzie mieszkała moja mama... I udało się! Dni mijały szybko... Spotykałam cię na korytarzu, ale bałam się podejść, zagadać... Wiedziałam, że i tak na mnie nie spojrzysz... Wiedziałam to, bo patrząc w lustro widziałam tylko grubą, brzydką dziewczynę o krótkich brązowych włosach...

- Rany... To ty byłaś tą Susan... Nie wiedziałem, gdybym tylko wiedział... to...

- Przestań! Przyszłości się nie zgaduje... Gdyby nie pewne wydarzenie nadal wyglądała tak, jak kiedyś... To był piękny dzień... Razem z koleżankami siedziałyśmy na łące... Nagle zobaczyłam węża... Pełzł w naszym kierunku... Inne dziewczyny zaczęły uciekać, ale nie ja... Zostałam, a on zbliżył się do mnie... Powiedział wtedy: „Ty masz dar, możesz z nami rozmawiać."... Zaczęłam wtedy krzyczeć i uciekłam... Następnego dnia siedziałam przez stole Gryffindoru, a on znowu przyszedł. Powiedział, żebym pomogła mu..., że mnie zna bardzo dobrze... I że jest... moim ojcem...

- Digmaro, co... czy ty jesteś... córką...

- Nie mów tego! Nie wypowiadaj tego imienia! Chcesz słuchać dalej?

Harry przestraszony kiwnął głową, a Digmara znów wytarła oczy.

- Powiedział jeszcze, że muszę zabić... zabić dla niego Harry'ego Pottera... Potem długo o tym myślałam... Obiecał, że jak to zrobię, wróci do nas... na zawsze... Już widziałam roześmianą twarz mojej matki... Postanowiłam zrobić to... Nie żyłbyś już... To była noc, znalazłam swoją różdżkę... a on powiedział, że da mi swoją moc, ze będę... potężna i bardzo silna... Poszłam do waszej sypialni... i zobaczyłam ciebie... twoją twarz... smutną i taka przyjazną... „Nie", powiedziałam sobie, nie zabiję cię, ty musisz żyć..." Chciałam wrócić, ale on nie pozwolił mi... „Musisz to zrobić... musisz" – powtarzał... Nie zrobiłam, wróciłam do sypialni... Postanowiłam zacząć od nowa... Zapomnieć o tym, dopilnować, aby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział... Niestety... Ten wąż ciągle przychodził do mnie... Mówił, że wróci... że jesteś moim wrogiem... że muszę... muszę... cię zabić...

Digmara mówiła coraz bardziej chaotycznie, łykając łzy.

- W końcu nie wytrzymałam, wszyscy pytali się co się stało... Nic nie mówiłam... Zamknęłam się w sobie... Pewnego dnia koleżanki zabrały mnie na łąkę... Znów przeszedł ten wąż... Znów zaczął mówić, że wróci... Powiedziałam mu, że nie zrobię tego, co mi kazał... koleżanki przestraszyły się... „Wrócę i zabiję twoją matkę" –powiedział... „Nie!" – krzyknęłam i wycelowałam w niego końcem mojej różdżki... Nagle całe błonie otuliła dziwna jasność... nic nie widziałam przez chwilę, a gdy otworzyłam oczy węża już nie było... „Nareszcie pokonałam własny strach!" – myślałam uradowana... Ale po tym wydarzeniu, w nocy, wezwano mnie do dyrektora... Byli tam wszyscy, mieli takie ponure twarze wykrzywione nienawiścią i obrzydzeniem... „Przykro mi, Susan – powiedział Dumbledore. – Musisz natychmiast opuścić Hogwart..." Próbowałam się tłumaczyć, ale nie pozwolono mi... Kilka minut później wracałam pociągiem do domu... bałam się, płakałam... nie mogłam tego zrozumieć, przecież nie dałam się omamić złu, przecież cię nie zabiłam...

Harry patrząc na smutną twarz dziewczyny poczuł, że mięknie mu serce.

- To przeze mnie... – powiedział – wszystko przeze mnie...

- Nie, Harry... – wyszeptała. – To dzięki tobie...

- Jak to?

- Dzięki tobie stałam się silniejsza... poznałam mojego dziadka, Nadię i wiele innych wspaniałych osób, których będąc w Hogwarcie nigdy bym nie znała... Stałam się silna, poznałam, że źródłem magii jest serce i teraz wróciłam... wróciłam, by cię chronić... i żeby udowodnić im ten błąd, który tak zmienił moje życie i mnie... jeśli chcesz, możesz zapomnieć o mnie i o naszej rozmowie...

- Nie chcę!

- To twój wybór... Teraz muszę już wracać... zaraz będzie świtać, a jutro szkoła...

Dziewczyna wstała, otarła twarz i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

- Zaczekaj! – krzyknął Harry podchodząc do niej. – Przecież nie powiedziałaś mi jeszcze wszystkiego... Czy to prawda... że... powiedz mi to...

- O nie, Harry... – powiedziała tajemniczo. – Teraz nie możesz poznać wszystkich moich sekretów... Jeszcze nie...

- A kiedy?

- Już niedługo...

Odwróciła się i wybiegła na korytarz.

- Pamiętaj, Harry, to będzie nasza tajemnica... Nasza i moich duchowych przyjaciół... Gryffindor to też mój dom, więc nie zdziw się jak jeszcze mnie tu spotkasz... – powiedziała i pobiegła korytarzem zostawiając Harry'ego samego z mnóstwem myśli kłębiących się w głowie.


	7. Elfia hodowla Część pierwsza

**Rozdział VI **

**Elfia hodowla**

Od nocnej rozmowy z Digmarą minęło już prawie pięć dni, mimo to Harry nadal nie mógł o niej zapomnieć. Już sam nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. Z jednej strony uważał Digmarę za przyjaciółkę, a z drugiej trochę się jej bał. Najbardziej nie dawało mu spokoju to, że właśnie przez niego stała się taką a nie inną dziewczyną. Chciał z całego serca poznać do końca jej historię. Najbardziej chciał wiedzieć, czy jest naprawdę córką jego śmiertelnego wroga...

„Teraz wiem – pomyślał pewnego wieczoru – że jednak krzywdzę innych... A przecież tego nie chcę! Sam dostałem od życia nieźle w kość... Nie chcę, aby Digmara cierpiała przeze mnie... Ale ona sama powiedziała, że zawdzięcza mi wiele... Już jej naprawdę nie rozumiem... Co mi zawdzięcza? Muszę ją lepiej poznać... i znaleźć na to jakąś odpowiedź... Nadal chcę, aby była dla mnie taką słodką tajemnicą... I będzie!"



Harry mocno potrząsnął Rona za ramię.

- Ron – powiedział. –Wstawaj! Dochodzi już ósma! Mamy tylko dwanaście minut do początku lekcji!

Ron otworzył oczy.

- Serio? – zapytał zaspany. – A co mamy dziś pierwsze?

- Obronę przed czarną magią!

Chłopak szybko wyskoczył z łóżka.

- Trzeba było tak od razu! – krzyknął z wyrzutem, wkładając spodnie.

Po kilku minutach biegli po schodach do klasy profesor Greyman.

- A co z Hermioną? – zapytał Ron.

- Pewnie jest już na miejscu – odpowiedział Harry.

- Wczoraj dziewczyna za bardzo przejęła się tróją z eliksirów!

- A najbardziej chyba tym, że to zasługa Digmary.

- Wcale nie!

- Może... ale Hermiona i tak wie swoje...

Po chwili wbiegli do klasy.

- Dzień dobry – powitała ich profesor Greyman. – Macie trzy minuty spóźnienia. I jak się wytłumaczycie?

- Zaspaliśmy – powiedział Ron, udając skruchę.

- O, to coś nowego! Do tej pory wszystkie spóźnienia były spowodowane nocną hodowlą elfek...

- Niestety, nasze się jeszcze nie urodziły – powiedział Ron.

- One się nie rodzą! – syknął Harry.

- Dobrze, niech wam będzie, siadajcie.

Obaj ruszyli do ławki, w której siedziała Hermiona. Już chcieli zająć miejsca, gdy usłyszeli głos profesor Greyman:

- O, nie, nie! Nie pamiętacie mojej czwartej zasady?

- Czwartej? Tej o systematycznej nauce? – upewnił się Ron.

- Nie, tej mówiącej o tym, że chłopcy nie mogą siedzieć razem z dziewczętami – odpowiedziała. – A teraz usiądziecie w wolnej trzeciej ławce, dobrze?

- Tak, pani profesor. –Harry podszedł do wyznaczonej przez nią ławki.

Wyjął swoje pergaminy i książki, po czym rozejrzał się po klasie. Ku jego zdziwieniu oprócz niego i Rona w ławkach siedziało tylko sześć osób: Hermiona razem z Emily Irving, Seamus i Lee Jordan oraz Kate Moss z Martą Night.

- Poczekamy jeszcze chwilę aż na lekcje przyjdzie przyzwoita liczba uczniów – powiedziała profesor Greyman.

Minęło kilka minut, ale już nikt nie przyszedł.

- Dobrze, w takim razie zaczynamy – rozkazała nauczycielka. – Potter przesiądź się tu, do pierwszej ławki. Nie, nie, zostaw książki...

Harry zdziwiony usiadł we wskazanej ławce.

- Seamus, ty siądź w drugiej ławce pod oknem... a ty, Emily, idź do ostatniej ławki, za pannę Granger...

- O, nie! – szepnęła Emily. – Klasówka!

Ron zaczął się kręcić w swojej ławce, a Harry przestraszył się trochę, bo zupełnie zapomniał zajrzeć do notatek z lekcji.

- Dobrze – zaczęła pani profesor. – Zanim wam rozdam kartki z pytaniami, chcę wam coś powiedzieć: każda klasa już o tym wie, że jedynym sposobem na odwołanie klasówki jest zadanie mi pytania...

- Jakiegokolwiek? – ucieszył się Lee Jordan.

- Nie: takiego, na które nie będę znała odpowiedzi. Jest tylko zasada: jeśli odpowiem prawidłowo, to wasza klasówka będzie trudniejsza. Liczba waszych pytań jest zupełnie dowolna, na przykład: w jednej z szóstych klas padło trzydzieści siedem pytań, na które, oczywiście, odpowiedziałam. Nie muszę już mówić, że nikt prawidłowo nie napisał tej klasówki?

Greyman poprawiła swój kok.

- Spróbujecie? – zapytała z ironicznym uśmiechem.

- Eee... Jaki noszę rozmiar bluzy? – wyskoczył z pytaniem Seamus.

- Proste – powiedziała. –Trzydzieści siedem. Nie mylę się, prawda?

Chłopak zrobił głupią minę.

- Zzz... Zgadza się... – wyszeptał.

- Drugi stopień trudności... – powiedziała. – Spróbujecie jeszcze raz?

- Drużyna jakiego państwo zdobyła w zeszłym roku Puchar Świata w Quidditchu? - zapytała pewna siebie Emily.

- Proste: Irlandii. Trzeci stopień trudności. Próbujecie dalej?

- Kto jest Szukającym Gryffindoru? – krzyknął Ron.

- Wasz ulubieniec, Harry Potter. Czwarty stopień trudności...

- To niesprawiedliwe! – zaprotestowała Emily. – Pani wszystko wie!

- No, może nie wszystko... Spróbujecie jeszcze?

- Nie – powiedziała stanowczo Hermiona. – Już i tak nikt nie napisze tego sprawdzianu...

- Możecie spróbować, ale skoro nie chcecie, to wasza sprawa... A teraz mały sekret: znałam rozmiar bluzy Seamusa, bo zauważyłam numer na wystającej metce, a jeśli chodzi o pytanie Emily, to wcale nie jestem fanem tego sportu, tylko zobaczyłam na okładce jej książki dwa napisy: „Krum górą!" i „Mistrzostwo należy się Bułgarii!", a reszty się po prostu domyśliłam...

Ron spojrzał nieco zły na Emily, która szybko schowała nieszczęsną książkę do torby.

- A o tym, kto jest Szukającym Gryffindoru skąd pani wiedziała? – zapytała trochę rozgoryczona Hermiona.

- Po prostu, dzisiaj słyszałam na korytarzu rozmowę dwóch uczennic, jedna z nich powiedziała, cytuję: „Ten Potter jest taki przystojny, a w dodatku jest najlepszym Szukającym Gryffindoru." i stąd właśnie to wiem... A teraz rozdam wam kartki... Oj, macie jeszcze tylko siedemnaście minut! Ale to tylko dzięki wam...

Harry wiedział, że jedyną osobą, która napisze tę klasówkę będzie Hermiona. Ale z drugiej strony chciał mieć z obrony przed czarną magią same dobre oceny, żeby udowodnić Syriuszowi, że potrafi sobie sam świetnie radzić.

- Proszę, Potter – powiedziała podchodząc do niego profesor Greyman. – Oto twoja klasówka... Życzę tobie i reszcie klasy powodzenia...

Nauczycielka usiadła za swoim biurkiem i wzięła się za sprawdzanie klasówek innych klas, raz po raz zerkając, czy nikt nie ściąga.

Harry spojrzał na swoją kartkę.

- „Opisz działanie zaklęcia 'Invidiuo'. Napisz, jak brzmi jego przeciwzaklęcie i opisz jego działanie, całość: tylko w sześciu zdaniach" – przeczytał Harry szeptem.

„Przecież nic takiego nie braliśmy. Nigdy nawet nie słyszałem o takim zaklęciu, a co dopiero o jego przeciwzaklęciu..." – pomyślał Harry.

Niepewnie podniósł rękę do góry.

- Tak, Potter? – mruknęła profesor Greyman.

- Przepraszam, ale nic nie mówiliśmy o zaklęciu 'Invidiuo'...

- Zapomniałeś, że sami utrudniliście sobie zadania? To jasne, że nie mówiliśmy o tym zaklęciu, bo powinniśmy je omawiać dopiero w kwietniu. Ale powtarzam jeszcze raz: te TRUDNE zadania to wyłącznie wasza zasługa, więc teraz spróbuj coś wymyślić, tak jak twoi przyjaciele wymyślili dla mnie te „trudne" pytania.

Harry opuścił rękę i odłożył swoje pióro. Położył brodę na złożonych rękach i wpatrywał się w swoją klasówkę.

„Łatwo jej powiedzieć: 'wymyśl coś' – pomyślał. – Pewnie sama nawet tego nie wie. A ja nie chcę przecież mieć słabych oceny z dwóch przedmiotów... Może faktycznie coś wymyślę..."

Wziął pióro do ręki, ale po chwili znów je odłożył.

„Nie, to nie ma sensu i tak dostanę złą ocenę" – pomyślał.

Harry odwrócił się i rozejrzał się po klasie. Ron siedział z głową schowaną w rękach, Hermiona, która wyglądała na bardzo przestraszoną, ssała koniec pióra. Reszta klasy też nie czuła się pewnie: Lee Jordan gryzł jakiś stary ołówek, Seamus wycierał palcem kusz z ławki, a Emily szlochała, wciąż cicho powtarzając: „Myśl Emily, myśl...".

Harry znów spojrzał na swoją kartkę. Nagle pióro leżące na niej ruszyło się. Chłopak zaczął przeglądać się mu uważnie. Pióro powoli podniosło się i napisało na brzegu kartki:

_Weź mnie do ręki._

- Co!? – zapytał trochę przestraszony, a pióro zatrzymało się i powoli opadło na ziemię.

- Potter, na klasówkach się nie rozmawia! – zganiła go nauczycielka.

- Wiem... Przepraszam... – powiedział.

Schylił się i delikatnie podniósł pióro. Położył je znów na kartce i patrzył na nie. Po chwili poruszyło się i powtórnie napisało: _Weź mnie do ręki_.

Harry niepewnie wyciągnął rękę, a pióro dosłownie wskoczyło w jego otwartą dłoń. Pióro zachowywało się jak żywe albo, co najmniej... jak zaczarowane. Zaczęło prowadzić rękę Harry'ego po papierze pisząc kolejne wyrazy. W końcu postawiło szóstą kropkę na końcu zdania, zatrzymało się i przestało się ruszać. Harry odłożył je i spojrzał na swoją kartkę.

- „'Invidiuo' jest jednym z podstawowych... zaklęć drugiego stopnia... – czytał cicho omijając po kilka wyrazów. - ... przeciwzaklęcie do zaklęcia 'Invidiuo' działa tworząc pewną barierę ochronną... wokół rzucającego..."

Patrzył zdziwiony raz na kartkę, raz na pióro. Nie wiedział zupełnie o co tu chodzi. Na kartce było wyraźnie jego pismo, ale przecież nie on pisał tą odpowiedź, tylko jego pióro.

„Już nic nie rozumiem..." – pomyślał.

Po chwili profesor Greyman wstała zza biurka.

- Chcę wam powiedzieć, że jedna z piątych klas, chyba należąca do Slytherinu, miała to samo pytanie i odpowiedziała na nie tylko jedna osoba - oświadczyła profesor Greyman. – Zobaczymy jak będzie w waszym przypadku...

Ron mruknął coś pod nosem, a profesor Greyman zaczęła zbierać klasówki, głośno każdą komentując:

- Tak... pusta, ...tu tylko nazwisko, ... o widzę, ze panna Granger coś nastulała, zobaczymy czy dobrze. Pusta, ...mokra od twoich łez Emily, ale następnym razem nie płacz akurat nad kartką... pusta...

W końcu podeszła do Harry'ego.

- Widzę, że pan Potter też coś wymyślił! – powiedziała zabierając jego kartkę. – O wynikach dowiecie się na następnej lekcji, a teraz możecie już wychodzić.

Harry szybko złapał swoją torbę i podbiegł do stojących w drzwiach Rona i Hermiony. Już miał im wszystko opowiedzieć, gdy Hermiona stanowczo nie dała mu dojść do głosu:

- Wiesz co, Harry? Dla własnego dobra nie wspominaj ani słowem o tym sprawdzianie, dobrze?



- To będzie moja pierwsza zła ocena w życiu! – powiedziała Hermiona w drodze do Gryffindoru.

- A trója z eliksirów? – zapytał Ron.

- Ty to naprawdę umiesz człowieka pocieszyć! – odpowiedziała spuszczając głowę.

- A ty, Harry? – zwrócił się do chłopca Ron. – Zauważyłem, że coś tam zawzięcie pisałeś... Znałeś odpowiedź?

- No co ty! –krzyknął Harry pukając się w czoło. – Ja miałbym to wiedzieć? Ja?

- Ty – odparła Hermiona. – Jeśli nic nie wiedziałeś, to co tam napisałeś?

- Ja nie wiedziałem, ale... Eee... moje pióro wiedziało...

- Co? – zapytali równo zdziwieni Ron i Hermiona.

- No tak... Wiem, że to dziwne, ale moje pióro zaczęło samo pisać...

- Pisało samo, tak? – drążyła temat Hermiona. – Jeśli tak, to dlaczego trzymałeś je w ręce?

- Ono mi kazało...

- Przecież zwykłe pióro nie mówią, a co dopiero rozkazują... – wtrącił Ron.

- Ono nie mówiło, tylko napisało na brzegu mojej kartki: „Weź mnie do ręki."

- Tak i ty je wziąłeś, a ono napisało odpowiedź... – zadrwiła Hermiona.

- Dokładnie...

-Zmieńmy temat, Harry... – powiedział Ron. - Samopiszące pióra to dla mnie już wyższa magia...

- I ja się z tym zgodzę – odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

- Ale – zaczęła Hermiona – nie jesteście ciekawi, kto jako jedyny napisał tę klasówkę?

- Trochę jesteśmy - rzucił Harry. – Może podzielisz się z nami swoimi przypuszczeniami?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

- Więc tak - zaczęła. – Pancy Parkinson na pewno nie...

- Dlaczego? – wtrącił Ron. – Przecież ona wygląda na inteligentną...

- Niestety, ale tylko wygląda... Dalej: Malfoy i jego goryle też nie...

- Przecież Draco mógł poprosić kogoś o pomoc...

- Kogo?

- No na przykład: Eee... no tego...

-No właśnie! Nie miał kogo. Zaraz... kto tam jeszcze jest?

- Ta... no Digmara York...

- Właśnie! Jest przecież jeszcze i ona...

„Digmara... – pomyślał Harry. – Gdyby oni wiedzieli o tym wszystkim, zrozumieliby ją... Coraz trudniej jest mi utrzymać to w tajemnicy... Już nie mogę... Ale przecież obiecałem... Obiecałem Digmarze... i obiecałem też Susan Brown... To nasza tajemnica..."

- ... i dlatego właśnie ona mogła napisać ten sprawdzian jako jedyna – zakończyła zadowolona z siebie Hermiona. – Co o tym sądzisz, Harry?

- No... tego... Całkiem możliwe... – wydukał niepewnie.

- Widzisz, Ron – zwróciła się do chłopca – on przynajmniej mnie słuchał!

- Ja... też słuchałem... – odpowiedział Ron uważnie na coś patrząc.

- Kogo tak wypatrujesz? – zapytała patrząc tam, gdzie on. – No? Kogo?

Harry również spojrzał zaciekawiony.

- Aha... – powiedziała Hermiona jakimś dziwnym głosem – wszystko jasne...

Korytarzem szła Digmara otoczona gronem koleżanek. Wszystkie wyglądały na bardzo zadowolone i co chwilę wybuchały na nowo śmiechem.

- Chodźmy... – powiedziała Hermiona, ciągnąc Harry'ego za rękaw. – No...

Ron nadal wpatrywał się w dziewczynę. Harry ani drgnął, stał i patrzył w roześmianą twarz dziewczyny. Nagle poczuł coś dziwnego: ogarnęło go jakieś miłe ciepło, szczególnie w okolicy serca... Nie zdziwiło go to wcale: widząc ją już kilka razy poczuł coś takiego... Digmara miała to „coś", czego tak się bał, a zarazem to, co go w niej najbardziej pociągało... Poczuł nieodpartą chęć rozmowy z nią...

- Harry! – powtórzyła dobitnie Hermiona. – Idziemy!

- Zaraz... – powiedział Harry, wyrwał się z jej uścisku i ruszył w kierunku Digmary.

Dziewczyna zobaczyła go i uśmiech powoli znikł z jej twarzy.

- Digmaro... ja... – powiedział stając przed nią.

- Dziewczyny... – zwróciła się do koleżanek. – Idźcie przodem, zaraz was dogonię...

- Dobrze, ale szybko! – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem niewysoka blondynka.

Gdy odeszły na kilkanaście kroków, Digmara odwróciła się i zwróciła się do Harry'ego:

- Słucham... Zdecydowałeś się opowiedzieć o wszystkim Dumbledore'owi?

- Nie... Ja chcę żeby dalej... – zaczął niepewnie. - Ja chcę żebyś dalej była moją koleżanką... przyjaciółką...

- I co będzie następne? – zapytała z uśmiechem. –Narzeczona?

- Może... Ale tak serio: Nie gniewasz już się?

- A czy ja kiedykolwiek pogniewałam się na ciebie?

- Nie wiem... No tego... Będzie tak jak dawniej?

- Oczywiście. Mądrze wybrałeś – powiedziała i pocałowała go w policzek.

- Ale, no wiesz... – wyszeptał Harry.

- Wiem – odpowiedziała mrugając okiem. – Twoi przyjaciele...

- Tak. Oni nie darzą cię zbytnio sympatią...

- Niestety, nie wszyscy mnie lubią... A szkoda…

Dziewczyna cofnęła się o krok i zmarszczyła brwi:

- Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć – krzyknęła z udaną złością. –To ja dostałam te sześć punktów ze sprawdzianu o czwartym poziomie trudności z obrony przed czarną magią!



Pozostałe lekcje minęły szybko i bez żadnych problemów. Harry i Ron usilnie próbowali przekonać Hermionę, że zła ocena wcale nie jest taka zła. Ona jednak wciąż powtarzała, że teraz na pewno nie przejdzie do następnej klasy. Ale nie mogły jej dać spokoju także słowa Digmary, która powiedziała, że tą jedyną dobrą ocenę zdobyła właśnie ona.

Gdy wrócili do swojego dormitorium Hermiona od razu ruszyła do sypialni dziewczyn, mówiąc, że jest już bardzo zmęczona i chce trochę wypocząć.

- Harry... – powiedział Ron, gdy weszli do swojej sypialni. – Cieszysz się na myśl o rozpoczynającym się niedługo sezonie Quidditcha?

- No jasne! – odpowiedział Harry zdejmując sweter.

- To dobrze, bo ja też się cieszę. Myślisz, że Digmara będzie przychodziła na twoje treningi?

- Nie wiem... Ale, zaraz, zaraz, Ron... O co ci chodzi?

- Po prostu dzisiaj tak „romantycznie" cię przywitała, więc pomyślałem, że moglibyście zostać...

- Ron! Wszyscy chcecie mnie z nią swatać, oprócz Hermiony oczywiście, ale wy jej nie znacie... nie wiecie, że ona jest... albo może być... córką Voldemorta...

Harry zamknął sobie usta dłonią.

- Co?! – zapytał Ron upuszczając torbę, którą trzymał w rękach. – Co ty powiedziałaś? Czyją jest córką?!

- Ja... ja... – zaczął niepewnie Harry. – Ja nic nie mówiłem...

- Harry! – Ron potrząsnął nim mocno. – Mów!

- Ale ja obiecałem... obiecałem Digmarze... i... i Susan Brown..., że nikomu nic nie powiem... nikomu... nawet wam...

- Harry, powiedz mi! Musimy sobie ufać...

- Ja nie mogę... nie mogę... Rozumiesz mnie, prawda?

- Tak... – odpowiedział z rezygnacją Ron. –Rozumiem..., ale nie do końca...

Chłopak zagryzł wargi i zacisnął pięści.

- Nie rozumiem cię wcale...! – krzyknął Ron. – Wszyscy skaczą wokół ciebie, żeby tylko „biednemu Harry'emu nic się nie stało", a ty zadajesz się z córką Vol... Sam-Wiesz-Kogo! Czy ty myślisz, że zawsze będziemy cię bronić? Jeśli tak, to jesteś w błędzie! Nie, kiedyś nas zabraknie... i... i kto ci zostanie? Przykre wspomnienia i ta cała Digmara! Harry, spróbuj nas zrozumieć! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Twoimi przyjaciółmi!

- Przestań! – krzyknął Harry. – Ty i... i Hermiona i cała reszta nie znacie jej! Nie wiecie przez co musiała przejść! Nie wiecie co ją spotkało, co zmieniło jej życie!

- To powiedz nam... – zaproponował Ron spokojnym głosem.

Harry umilkł. Nie wiedział, co ma teraz powiedzieć. Czy nadal bronić Digmary, czy może opowiedzieć Ronowi jej historię...

- Ron... – zaczął powoli. – Ja na razie... ja nie wiem jeszcze wystarczająco dużo, aby wam wszystko opowiedzieć... Ale... wszystko w swoim czasie... A teraz muszę zostać sam... Pójdę się trochę przewietrzyć, dobrze? Złapię myśli, wszystko ułożę...

- Dobrze... – odpowiedział Ron podnosząc z podłogi swoje książki.

- Ale... Ron... Nie gniewaj się... postaw się na moim miejscu... Z jednej strony muszę uważać na wszystko: z kim i dokąd idę, o czym rozmawiam, gdzie chodzę i co robię... a z drugiej strony... przecież nie jestem już dzieckiem... dorastam... dojrzewam psychicznie i fizycznie... czuję przecież to, co inni w moim wieku... Ja też przeżywam teraz burzę hormonów... i... dosłownie głupieję! To co najbardziej przeraża mnie w Digmarze, równocześnie najbardziej mnie w niej pociąga... I nie wiem, co mam robić... nie wiem...

Ron spojrzał na niego.

- Harry... – szepnął. - to się nazywa dopiero szczerość...

- Wiem o tym... doskonale... – odpowiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się do niego.

Ron odwzajemnił jego uśmiech.

- Tak... – powiedział śmiejąc się. –Najlepiej jest zwalić wszystko na hormony...

- A żebyś wiedział!

- Nadal chcesz się trochę przewietrzyć?

- Chyba dobrze mi to zrobi, wiesz?

- Wiem... To ja pójdę znów pocieszyć trochę Hermionę, dobrze?

- Aha...

Harry wziął sweter i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

- Jak nie wrócę za godzinę, to wiesz co robić? – zapytał.

- No jasne! Schować się pod najbliższe drzewo?

- Dokładnie...

Chłopak szybko zbiegł po schodach do dormitorium. Już miał wyjść na korytarz, gdy usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos należący do jego małej przyjaciółki:

- Hej, Harry? Pomożesz mi w lekcjach? – zapytała słodko.

- Chętnie – odpowiedział Harry zdejmując sweter. – A konkretnie w czym?

- W eliksirach...

- Eliksiry to moja pięta achillesowa... ale tobie chętnie pomogę!

- Dzięki! Chodź do stolika, tam są moje koleżanki...

Dziewczynka pociągnęła go za rękę.

- Siadaj - powiedziała wskazując na wolny fotel.

Harry posłusznie zajął miejsce. Po chwili Lily powiedziała z uśmiechem:

- Harry, to są moje koleżanki: Julia i Kate. Dziewczyny, to jest mój przyjaciel – sam Harry Potter...

Obie dziewczynki zarumieniły się lekko, a jedna z nich powiedziała nieśmiało:

- Ja... ja myślałam, że będziesz dużo niższy... i... no, trochę młodszy...

- A... ile masz lat? – zapytała rudowłosa Julia.

- Piętnaście –odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

- Widzisz? – powiedziała z wyrzutem Kate. – Widzisz, Lily? Mówiłam, że będzie dla ciebie za stary!

- No co ty, Kate... O czym ty mówisz? – zapytała troczę czerwona Lilian.

- Przecież sama mówiłaś, że on ci się podoba!

- Kate, żartowałam! –krzyknęła Lily. –Ty... ty... Paplo! Siedź lepiej cicho!

Harry ziewnął i przeciągnął się na krześle.

- Czy możemy już odrobić te nieszczęsne eliksiry? – zapytał patrząc na kłócące się dziewczynki.

- Eee... chyba... Chyba tak! – odpowiedziała Lily podsuwając mu swoją książkę. - Zadania ósme i dwunaste... i jeszcze jest dla chętnych dwudzieste trzecie ze strony siedemnastej. Robimy?

- No pewnie! – powiedział Harry sięgając po pióro.



Minęły całe dwie godziny. Harry chętnie pomógł rozwiązać Lily zadania, ale powoli zaczęły kleić mu się oczy. Dziewczynka zrobiła mu więc głogowej herbatki. Chłopak chętnie wypił całe cztery szklanki tego pysznego naparu. Za oknem było już całkiem ciemno, a zegar tykał raz po raz oznajmiając, że pora snu już dawno zaczęła się.

- Oj, chyba trochę zasiedzieliśmy się – powiedziała Lily zamykając książkę.

- Trochę, ale i co z tego? – zapytała Kate. – Jutro jest przecież niedziela – dzień wolny od szkoły.

- Ale nie wolny od obowiązków - powiedział Harry przeciągając się.

- Może chcesz jeszcze herbatki? – zapytała rudowłosa Julia.

- Nie. Myślę, że cztery szklanki wystarczą – odpowiedział uśmiechając się.

- Dobrze, że od herbatki z głogu nie tyje się – odetchnęła z ulgą Kate.

- Kate! A ty jak zwykle nie z gruszki, nie z pietruszki! – zganiła Lily koleżankę.

- Nie... Przecież mówię z sensem! Bo gdyby przybywało nam kilogram z każdą szklanką, to wtedy... No... To wtedy Harry byłby cięższy już o cztery kilogramy.

- Ech, dziewczyny... – jęknął Harry. – Jesteście doprawdy trochę dziwne...

- My dziwne? – zapytała Kate marszcząc brwi. – Po prostu chcemy o siebie, a przy okazji o ciebie, dbać! Czy to może źle? Chcemy, w nie tak odległej przyszłości, znaleźć sobie chłopców... jak wszystkie inne dużo ładniejsze...

- Kate... – zaczęła Lily. – Przestań! Na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas.

- Wiecie, co? – zapytał Harry. – Ja już sam siebie nie rozumiem. Siedzę tu z wami i słucham o zdrowiu, urodzie, chłopakach i dochodzę do wniosku, że dziewczyny nie są takie, jak myśli większa część chłopców. Wy jesteście inne, ale również fajne i inteligentne...

- Ale dotychczas wątpiłeś w to? – zapytała poważnie Julia.

- Nie, nigdy w to nie wątpiłem – odpowiedział.

Julia niechętnie przymrużyła zmęczone oczy.

- Chyba pójdę już do łóżka – powiedziała sięgając po swoje pergaminy. – Jutro rano też trzeba wstać, prawda?

- Masz rację, Julia – odpowiedziała Kate wstając. – Ja też już pójdę. Dobranoc.

- Zaraz do was przyjdę, dziewczyny – powiedziała Lily.

Przez chwilę Lily i Harry patrzyli razem, jak dziewczynki znikają w swojej sypialni. Gdy wreszcie weszły do środka i zamknęły drzwi, Lily zapytała:

- No, chyba tylko my nie jesteśmy tak bardzo zmęczeni?

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien... – odpowiedział Harry ziewając.

Harry położył głowę na złożonych rękach i zamknął oczy. Był już trochę zmęczony, a oczy same mu się kleiły. Po chwili usłyszał dźwięk uderzającej o podłogę książki.

- Podniosę - powiedziała Lily i schyliła się pod stolik.

Dziewczynka wdzięcznie przechyliła głowę i w tym momencie Harry zauważył, w jej niebiańsko jasnych włosach, jeden czarny kosmyk. Przechylił się lekko przez stolik i ujął go w palce.

- Co to? – zapytał przekładając kosmyk przez czoło Lily i pokazując jej go.

Lily spojrzała na Harry'ego trochę przestraszona.

- Eee... To jest... to, no... Pasemko! – krzyknęła z nieukrywaną ulgą. – Takie są teraz modne... Julia też ma takie!

- Pasemko? – zapytał Harry. – Pierwsze słyszę, ale... wierzę ci.

- To dobrze, a jeśli chcesz to jutro też mogę zrobić ci takie. Chcesz?

- Nie, dzięki.

Harry ziewnął, a Lily szybkim ruchem złożyła swoje książki i położyła je na brzegu stolika, przy którym siedzieli.

- No... – powiedziała Lily. – Chyba czas spać...

- Tak, już najwyższy czas... – mruknął Harry wstając.

- Odprowadzisz mnie do drzwi sypialni? – zapytała dziewczynka.

- Bardzo chętnie.

Po chwili oboje stanęli na schodach do sypialni dziewczyn.

- Dobranoc – powiedział Harry.

- Dobranoc... – odpowiedziała Lily. – Do jutra...

Dziewczynka pocałowała go w czoło i szybkim krokiem pobiegła po schodach na górę.

- Tak... – powiedział Harry sam do siebie. – Do jutra...

Prawdę mówiąc to teraz wcale nie chciało mu się spać. Ruszył w stronę swojej sypialni, ale w drodze spojrzał na stojący przy ścianie fotel.

„Może już nie warto wracać do łóżka? – zapytał sam siebie. – Dochodzi już pierwsza... A może Digmara dziś przyjdzie odwiedzić swoje duchy? Może przyjdzie, a może nie..."

Harry spojrzał na schody prowadzące do sypialni chłopców. Teraz już zupełnie nie chciało mu się wracać na górę. Podszedł do stojącego pod ścianą fotela i usiadł na nim. Podsunął nogi pod siebie i położył głowę na kolanach.

„Ale nie rozumiem... – pomyślał. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Lily wtedy tak na mnie spojrzała... Dlaczego przestraszyła się... i czego? Przecież pokazałem jej tylko kosmyk włosów... Jeden czarny kosmyk włosów... Och, jak mogłem przez chwilę myśleć, że wreszcie zrozumiałem dziewczyny!?"

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i zamknął oczy. Był zmęczony, ale nie śpiący.

„Gdyby tak, teraz stanęła przede mną Digmara i powiedziała, że chce zabrać mnie na spacer... – pomyślał niespodziewanie. - Poszedłbym bardzo chętnie... Zaprowadziłaby mnie nad jezioro i, tak jak na balu, poprosiłaby o taniec... Zgodziłbym się... Zatańczylibyśmy przytuleni w świetle księżyca... A potem... zabiłabym mnie...?!"

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy i lekko potrząsnął głową.

„Nie... nie... Dlaczego tak pomyślałem? Nie rozumiem... Dlaczego pomyślałem, że potem zabiłaby mnie!? Przecież... Harry, co się z tobą dzieje!?"

Chłopak mocno potrząsnął głową.

„Digmara jest przecież wspaniałą dziewczyną, ale... Dlaczego ciągle coś mi mówi, żebym dał sobie z nią spokój? Dlaczego nie mogę przestać o niej myśleć jak o... zabójcy, jak o kimś kto chciał mnie zabić? Przecież nie zrobiła tego! Mogła, ale nie zrobiła tego... Harry, weź się w garść! Uspokój się!"

- Próbuję... – szepnął.

Wstał i postanowił wrócić do łóżka.

„Tu nie zasnę – pomyślał. – Za dużo złych wspomnień Digmary tu poznałem..."

Pewnie ruszył po schodach. Przeszedł kilka stopni i poczuł się... jakoś lżej. Już nie czuł do Digmary żadnej nienawiści i żalu. Znów pomyślał o tym, jaką ładną i inteligentną jest dziewczyną, ile strasznych rzeczy przeżyła właśnie przez niego i o tym, jak szczególną jest dla niego osobą... Znów poczuł to przyjemne ciepło w okolicy serca na myśl o niej i tę dziwną chęć zobaczenia jej znowu...

- Jutro, Harry - powiedział szeptem sam do siebie wchodząc do sypialni. – Jutro...

Podszedł do łóżka i położył się na nim. Był już za bardzo zmęczony na to, by się przebrać w piżamę. Po chwili zasnął w ubraniu mocnym kamiennym snem...



Dochodziła właśnie godzina dziesiąta. Harry spał nadal. Po wczorajszej nocnej nauce z Lily i jej koleżankami był bardzo zmęczony, tak więc teraz odsypiał całe dwie godziny, które spędził z nimi na odrabianiu eliksirów.

- Harry... – szepnął Ron stając obok jego łóżka. – No, wstawaj...

Harry niechętnie otworzył oczy.

- Ron... – powiedział przewracając się na drugi bok. – Daj mi spać... Dziś jest przecież niedziela, prawda?

- No, tak - odpowiedział Ron.

- Jestem zmęczony, więc daj mi pospać jeszcze chwilkę!

- Dobra, ale ciekaw jestem, czym się strasznie zmęczyłeś?

- Wczoraj do późna w nocy razem z Lilian i jej koleżankami odrabialiśmy eliksiry... Rozumiesz teraz, prawda?

- Tak, ale samymi eliksirami na pewno nie zmęczyłbyś się aż tak...

- Masz rację... Przez prawie dwie godziny Julia i Kate...

- Julia i Kate? Jakieś twoje nowe koleżanki?

- Koleżanki Lily, ale... chyba teraz i moje.

- A ładne chociaż?

- Ron! Ładne, ale jedenastolatki są chyba dla ciebie troszkę za młode.

- Nie, dlaczego?

- Ech... Słuchasz dalej?

- No...

- No to słuchaj: No więc Julia i Kate przez CAŁE dwie godziny bez przerwy mówiły o tym, co jest najzdrowsze, co najlepiej wpływa na cerę, jacy chłopcy są najfajniejsi i... no... jeszcze więcej typowo babskich rzeczy!

- Oj, współczuje ci, Harry.

- A wiesz do czego doszły na koniec?

- Nie, a do czego, jeśli można wiedzieć?

- Otóż, Kate doszła do wniosku, że dobre jest to, że od herbatki z głogu nie przybywa zbędnych kilogramów.

- No i...?

- A wyobraź sobie, że ja wypiłem aż cztery kubki i Kate od razu gotowa była na to, by dołożyć mi całe cztery kilogramy!

- Ta Kate musi być naprawdę przeczulona na punkcie dbania o linię.

- Ma ładną figurę, to prawda, ale nie sądzę, żeby liczyła sobie każdą kalorię!

- Dziewczyny są już takie, ale... Harry...

- Tak?

- Martwię się...

- O co?

- Nasze elfki nadal nie wykluły się, a innym, na przykład Malfoy'owi, tak.

- One się nie wykluwają!

- A co robią?

- Eee... Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem...

- No właśnie! A ty się nie martwisz?

Harry podniósł lekko głowę i spojrzał na piękny, duży kwiat w zielonej doniczce stojący na jego stoliku nocnym. Jego ogromne płatki nadal były złożone.

- No, sam nie wiem... – powiedział niepewnie Harry. – Może to trochę dobrze – przynajmniej porządnie wysypiamy się, a one wcale nie budzą nas po nocach... Ale... chciałbym już móc mieć swoją malutką Irię... Bo to tak... fajnie mieć własne magiczne stworzonko, prawda?

- Ja mam podobne zdanie... – odparł Ron. – Może na wieczór wpadniemy do Hagrida i zapytamy się, co i jak?

- Dobry pomysł! – krzyknął uradowany Harry. – Wtedy okaże się, czy z naszymi elfkami wszystko w porządku.

- Widzę, że rozbudziłeś się już nieco – powiedział Ron z uśmiechem. – Więc teraz ubierz się... Nie, nie musisz się ubierać, przecież jesteś w ubraniu...

- Wczoraj byłem tak zmęczony, że nie zdąrzyłem przebrać się w piżamę...

- Aha. Więc uczesz się i pójdziemy razem na śniadanie!

- Co to, to nie. Ja jeszcze śpię, nie widać?

- Widać, widać. Ale myślałem, że jesteś głodny...

- Nie. Idź sam. Może jak w pełni oprzytomnieję to zejdę do ciebie na dół.

- Dobra, zdrzemnij się trochę, ale następnym razem to ja pomogę Lily w odrabianiu lekcji, zgoda?

- Nie ma mowy! Chyba nie odbierzesz mi tej przyjemności, jaką jest słuchanie co ile ma kalorii i składników odżywczych?

- Nie, no co ty!? Nie zabiorę ci tej przyjemności, ale po prostu przyłączę się do was i jak będziesz baaardzo zmęczony to zaniosę cię do łóżka, dobra?

- Ok. Trzymam cię za słowo.

- No, idę na śniadanie. Na pewno nie idziesz ze mną?

- Na pewno.

- To do zobaczenia.

Ron szybko odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju. Harry przez chwilę nasłuchiwał jego kroków na schodach, a gdy ucichły zupełnie, szybkim ruchem zaciągnął zasłony od swojego łóżka. Przykrył się kołdrą, położył głowę na poduszce i zamknął oczy. Nagle na nosie poczuł coś bardzo zimnego i wilgotnego. Przestraszony otworzył oczy i zobaczył siedzącą na poduszce... białą kotkę, która wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną z siebie!

- Co jest!? – krzyknął zrywając się z łóżka.

Kotka nadal siedziała, zupełnie niewzruszona jego nagłą reakcją. Spojrzała na Harry'ego swoimi żółtymi oczami i zajęła się układaniem do snu na jego poduszce.

- Przecież... to niemożliwe! - powiedział Harry kolejny raz przechodząc dookoła swojego łóżka. – Przecież ty byłaś na Privet Drive w Londynie! Skąd ty się tu wzięłaś?

Harry wyczekująco patrzył na swoją starą znajomą. Kotka zmrużyła swoje żółte ślepia, które zdawały się teraz mówić: „Ja najzupełniej w świecie tutaj przyszłam. Czy to aż takie niedorzeczne?".

- A może... A może ty należysz do któregoś z uczniów Hogwartu? – zapytał Harry. – Ale w takim razie, co byś robiła w sypialni chłopców?

- Mrrr... – zamruczała kotka.

- Czyżbym zgadł? Twój właściciel albo właścicielka chodzi do Hogwartu?

Kotka powtórnie zamruczała.

Harry'emu w jednej chwili odechciało się spać. Był bardzo ciekaw skąd kotka, która odwiedziła go w Londynie na Privet Drive, wzięła się w Hogwarcie i czy rzeczywiście to niezwykłe stworzonko rozumie każde jego słowo.

- Ty mnie rozumiesz, prawda? – zapytał Harry.

Kotka wstała, przeciągnęła się i ruszyła w stronę brzegu łóżka. Gdy znalazła się od Harry'ego na wyciągnięcie ręki, usiadła na posłaniu i znowu słodko zamruczała.

- Dobrze... – powiedział Harry uśmiechając się. – Bardzo jestem ciekaw, do kogo należysz... Zaraz, a może twoją panią jest Digmara?

Na dźwięk imienia panny York kotka drgnęła i postawiła uszy na znak, że bardzo jest ciekawa dedukcji Harry'ego.

- Słuchasz i rozumiesz... No, nie powiem, żeby każdy „normalny" kot zachowywał się w taki sposób. Ty jesteś inna, ale... tak samo miła i słodka jak inne kotki... No chodź, podrapię cię za uszkiem... Krzywołap mojej koleżanki Hermiony bardzo to lubi...

Harry podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na nim. Kotka chętnie wskoczyła mu na kolana i po chwili zaczęła mruczeć na znak, że bardzo podoba jej się ten rodzaj pieszczot.

- A więc, doszedłem do wniosku, że należysz do Digmary York – oznajmił Harry nadal głaszcząc kotkę. –Zaraz, jak nazywała się jej kotka... Dalia? Nie... Jakoś krócej... Di? Nie... Wiem! Kotka Digmary nazywała się Dai!

Puszysta przyjaciółka Harry'ego, która do tej pory grzecznie leżała na jego kolanach, szybko podniosła głowę i cicho miauknęła.

- Dai? Tak masz na imię? – zapytał Harry. - Dai?

- Mrrr... – zamruczała kotka.

- Teraz wiem na pewno, że należysz do Digmary. A może zaniosę cię do niej? Będę miał przynajmniej pretekst, żeby znów ją zobaczyć...

- Miau! – kotka dosyć głośno wyraziła swój sprzeciw.

- No dobrze, dobrze! Podrapię cię jeszcze trochę za uszkiem, ale potem dasz grzecznie zanieść się do Digmary, Tak?

- Mrrr... – kotka znów słodko zamruczała.

- Wiesz, dogaduję się z tobą dużo lepiej niż z Ronem czy Hermioną. To jest doprawdy trochę dziwne...

Zegarek Harry'ego, który cudem został naprawiony po zeszłorocznym nurkowaniu, cicho oznajmił, że właśnie dochodzi godzina dwunasta.

- Więc nie czujesz się jeszcze dopieszczona? – zapytał Harry, gdy kotka po raz trzeci nachyliła prawe ucho do drapania. – No dobrze, popieszczę cię jeszcze chwilę... Ale potem dasz zanieść się do swojej pani?

- Miau! – zamiauczała kotka, ale tym razem zabrzmiało to raczej jak wyrażenie zgody na warunek Harry'ego.

- Wiesz co, Dai? Chyba mogę zwracać się do ciebie po imieniu, prawda?

- Mrrr... –Padła odpowiedź.

- To chyba znaczy: „tak"...

Harry wyprostował się. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i powiedział:

- Oj, już jest ze mną coraz gorzej - gadam z kotką! No, ale ona przynajmniej mnie rozumie...

Kotka miauknęła niezadowolona z tego, że Harry przestał ją głaskać.

-Już cię głaskam, już! Nie musisz od razu robić mi awantury. A, przecież miałem ci coś powiedzieć, pamiętasz? Może to zabrzmieć trochę głupio, ale Ron, mój przyjaciel, miał pójść tylko na obiad, a nie ma go już drugą godzinę... Ciekaw jestem, co teraz robi, zamiast dotrzymać mi towarzystwa... –zastanawiał się Harry. -No dobra – koniec tego drapania za uszkiem! Chodź, według naszej umowy, teraz mogę zanieść się do Digmary, prawda?

Harry wyczekująco patrzył na kotkę, która niechętnie zeskoczyła z jego kolan na podłogę.

- Prowadzisz, czy mam wziąć cię na ręce? –z apytał, gdy kotka podeszła do drzwi prowadzących na dół do pokoju wspólnego.

Harry uchylił drzwi i oboje wyszli na schody. Kotka szła kilka kroków przed nim raz po raz oglądając się, czy Harry idzie tuż za nią. Po chwili znaleźli się w dormitorium.

- O, Harry, nie wiedziałam, że masz kotka – usłyszał głos Parvatti.

- Po pierwsze: to nie jest kotek, tylko kotka... – odpowiedział Harry.

- A, to przepraszam! – powiedziała Parvatti schylając się, by pogłaskać Dai.

- ...a po drugie: ona nie jest moja, tylko Digmary.

- Digmary? A co kotka tej czarownicy robi w Gryffindorze?

- Jak to co? Przyszła mnie odwiedzić.

Dai, która dotychczas dała pogłaskać się Parvatti, słysząc jej słowa cofnęła się i prychnęła na dziewczynę.

- O co jej chodzi? – zapytała Parvatti szybko zabierając rękę z grzbietu kotki.

- Właściwie o nic, ale to dziwne zwierzę rozumie każde nasze słowo i nawet potrafi odpowiedzieć. Pewnie zauważyła, że obraziłaś jej właścicielkę...

- Ja obraziłam!? Ja tylko powiedziałam prawdę. Nawet ty nie zaprzeczysz, że Digmara jest prawdziwą czarownicą, prawda?

- Wolę nie wypowiadać się na jej temat. Osobiście uważam, że Digmara jest miłą i sympatyczną dziewczyną.

Dai zamruczała i usiadła obok nogi Harry'ego.

- O, nawet Dai jest tego samego zdania - powiedział Harry uśmiechając się.

- Przepraszam bardzo, ale jak kot może mieć własne zdanie? – zapytała Parvatti.

- Widać, może – odpowiedział Harry, po czym zwrócił się do Dai. - No, idziemy.

-Gdzie? – zapytała Parvatti, ale Harry nie dał jej odpowiedzi, ponieważ szybko wyszedł przez dziurę za obrazem.

Dai ruszyła przodem, a Harry szedł tuż za nią.

Cały korytarz prowadzący do Gryffindoru był pięknie oświetlony przez słońce, które jasno świeciło na niebie. Posępne, zwykle, mury Hogwartu wydawały się teraz jakby łagodniejsze i mniej posępne.

Harry spojrzał na kotkę, która prowadziła go po schodach. Przeszli kilka stopni i oboje zatrzymali się przy oknie.

Dai tęsknie spojrzała na szkolne błonia. Harry schylił się pogłaskał ją po białym łebku i również spojrzał przez jasną szybę okna na wysoką ścianę Zakazanego Lasu.

Po szkolnych błoniach spacerowało kilkoro uczniów oraz profesor Greyman. Harry wstał i jeszcze raz uważnie spojrzał przez okno. Po chwili wypatrzył znajomą twarz Rona.

- Ron? – zapytał wpatrując się w roześmianą twarz chłopca. – Co on tam robi?

„Głupie krzaki zasłaniają mi!" – pomyślał Harry ze złością i szybko zbiegł po schodach piętro niżej.

- Dai! – zawołał kotkę zatrzymując się w połowie drogi. – Chodź! Czekam na ciebie!

Kotka miauknęła i zbiegła do Harry'ego.

- No, chyba nie myślałaś, że zapomniałem o tobie? – zapytał patrząc w jej żółte ślepia.

- Mrrr... – odpowiedziała ocierając się o jego nogi.

- No, chodźmy - powiedział Harry ruszając w stronę okna. – Ciekaw jestem, co Ron robi na zewnątrz...

Kotka wyprzedziła go i zatrzymała się przy oknie. Harry stanął obok niej i spojrzał przez nie. Zobaczył Rona i Hermionę siedzących na trawie obok stosu książek.

- Pewnie razem się uczą – powiedział sam do siebie. – Może dołączę do nich?

Jednak po chwili zauważył, że Ron wstał i wyjął z rąk Hermiony książkę. Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na zachwyconą, ale Ron powiedział coś, a ona uśmiechnęła się i zaplotła na palec kosmyk włosów. Po chwili chłopak powtórnie usiadł koło niej, ale tym razem odwrócił się i położył głowę na kolanach Hermiony.

Nagle Harry poczuł jakieś niemiłe ukłucie w okolicy serca. Patrzył na Hermionę i leżącego na jej kolanach Rona i czuł, że rośnie w nim jakaś dziwna złość na nich oboje.

„Jak Ron mógł mi coś takiego zrobić – myślał zagryzając wargi. – Przecież Hermiona jest naszą wspólną przyjaciółką, a nie tylko jego... Chyba zapomniał o tym... No cóż, chyba muszę do niego iść i przypomnieć mu to, że nie może mieć Hermiony na własność..."

- Miau! – usłyszał koło swojej nogi.

- Widzisz! –powiedział Harry wskazując kotce ruchem ręki Rona i Hermionę. – Mój najlepszy przyjaciel i przyjaciółka... razem!

Harry odwrócił się i zaczął nerwowo krążyć wokół Dai.

„Dlaczego Ron zaczyna kręcić coś z Hermioną? – pomyślał. – Przecież ona jest nasza, a nie tylko jego..."

- Dai, chodź zaprowadzę cię do Digmary - powiedział Harry nadal wpatrują się w swoich przyjaciół. - Ja mam coś jeszcze do załatwienia...

Dai miauknęła, ale mimo to posłusznie za nim ruszyła. Oboje szybko zbiegli po schodach, a gdy znaleźli się w hollu głównym kotka nagle zatrzymała się.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał Harry.

Kotka stała chwilę bez ruchu, po czym szybko pobiegła w stronę wyjścia na szkolne błonie.

- Dai! – krzyknął Harry. – Była umowa, pamiętasz?

Harry ruszył za nią. Gdy wyszedł na błonie, oślepiło go jasne światło słoneczne. Rozejrzał się dookoła i wypatrzył Rona i Hermionę.

„Może lepiej będzie jak nie zobaczą mnie tu –pomyślał. - Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty słuchać ich wyjaśnień."

Powoli ruszył wzdłuż ściany zamku. Dai, która wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną, szła kilka metrów przed nim.

- Gdzie ty mnie prowadzisz? – zapytał szeptem Harry. – Ron i Hermiona nie mogą mnie zobaczyć!

Kotka kiwnęła łebkiem i wskoczyła w żywopłot, który zaczynał się od ściany zamku i biegł aż do Zakazanego Lasu.

- Dai! – krzyknął Harry i szybko odwrócił się, by sprawdzić czy nikt go nie zauważył lub nie usłyszał.

Harry wpatrywał się teraz w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą znikła kotka. Schylił się i przejechał dłonią po ostrych gałązkach żywopłotu. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie było tam żadnej dziury przez którą mogłaby przejść Dai!

- Dai... – szepnął Harry. – Miałem zanieść cię do Digmary, pamiętasz?

Chłopak niechętnie wstał.

„A już myślałem, że znowu zobaczę Digmarę" – pomyślał.

- Ron, przestań! – Usłyszał dobiegający z bliska głos Hermiony i po chwili zobaczył ją. Dziewczyna szybkim krokiem ruszyła w kierunku jeziora.

- A wiec boisz się? – zapytał Ron podchodząc do niej, a Harry jeszcze bardziej wścisnął się w ścianę żywopłotu.

- Wcale nie – odpowiedziała i wprawnym ruchem zdjęła buty.

- Co robisz? – spytał Ron zbliżając się do niej.

- Idę pływać – powiedziała i podeszła do tafli jeziora.

- No co ty, Hermiona. Nie żartuj.

- Nie żartuję!

- Żartujesz.

- Nie żartuję.

- A założymy się, że dzisiaj nie popływasz?

- Ron, co ty kombinujesz?

„No właśnie..." – pomyślał Harry.

Ron szybkim krokiem zbliżył się do Hermiony i jednym wprawnym ruchem wziął ją na ręce. Po chwili jednak oboje przewrócili się i wpadli do jeziora.

- Ron, wariacie! – krzyknęła Hermiona odgarniając z twarzy mokre kosmyki włosów.

- Ja jestem wariatem? – zapytał śmiejąc się Ron. – Ja? A kto przed chwilą chciał sobie popływać?

- Ja żartowałam!

- A ja dobrze o tym wiedziałem.

- Wiedziałeś? To dlaczego teraz oboje siedzimy po szyję w wodzie?

- A dlaczego od razu podnosisz na mnie głos?

- Ron, jestem cała mokra!

- Och, naprawdę? To może pójdziemy wysuszyć się przy kominku?

- Kusząca propozycja... Chyba się zgodzę, ale pod warunkiem, że razem powtórzymy obronę przed czarną magią...

- Na to mogę się zgodzić.

- ...i że zaniesiesz mnie na rękach aż do Gryffindoru.

- A z tym będzie problem, ale czemu nie.

- Wiedziałam, że się zgodzisz. Jesteś kochany, wiesz Ron?

- Ja jestem kochany, a ty bardzo ładna. Widzisz, stanowimy naprawdę dobraną parę...

- To idziemy?

- No jasne!

Ron wstał, a z jego ubrania, twarzy i włosów leciały strużki wody. Podał rękę przemoczonej do suchej nitki Hermionie, która chętnie wsparła się na nim i wstała.

-No, to możemy już iść, prawda? –zapytał Ron ogarniając z czoła Hermiony mokry kosmyk.

Chłopak nie czekał już na odpowiedź, tylko wprawnym ruchem powtórnie wziął ją na ręce. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego i oboje ruszyli w stronę zamku.

„Tego już za wiele!" – pomyślał Harry.

Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na oddalających się Rona i Hermionę. Był na nich zły. Sam już nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić. Wiedział tylko to, że lepiej będzie jeśli nie dowiedzą się na razie, że był świadkiem ich „nauki pływania".

Nagle Harry zauważył, że oboje zatrzymali się przed drzwiami do zamku. Ron i Hermiona zamienili kilka słów, po czym dziewczyna powiedziała, że musi się wrócić po książkę. Jeszcze raz upewniła się, czy Ron aby na pewno na nią poczeka i ruszyła z powrotem w stronę miejsca, gdzie siedzieli.

Harry jak mógł przycisnął się do ściany żywopłotu. Myślał tylko o tym, żeby Hermiona nie zobaczyła, że on stał tu cały czas. Zapomniał już całkowicie o tym, po co tu przyszedł. Na plecach bardzo wyraźnie czuł ukłucia ostrego żywopłotu – listki wbijały mu się w szyję i w plecy, a jedna z gałązek bardzo boleśnie drapała mu policzek. Schylił się i powoli przesunął się o kilka kroków w miejsce, gdzie nie wystawały żadne kłujące gałązki. Przecisnął się powtórnie do ściany i nagle stało się coś nieoczekiwanego: Harry poczuł za sobą pustkę i nieoczekiwanie wpadł w miejsce, gdzie przecież jeszcze przed chwilą rósł żywopłot! Upadając chciał złapać się wystającej gałęzi, ale jego dłoń przeszła przez nią tak, jakby wcale jej tam nie było! Zdążył jednak tuż nad ziemią wesprzeć się na ręce. Zdumiony zauważył, że jego lewa noga nadal znajduje się w żywopłocie. Spróbował ją wyjąć – wyszła bez najmniejszego oporu, a przecież zaplątana była w żywopłot!

- Co się tu dzieje? – zapytał sam siebie zdziwiony Harry.

Podniósł nogę i włożył ją w żywopłot, a ona powtórnie przeszła przez niego bez najmniejszego oporu! Harry wyjął nogę i wstał. Ostrożnie podszedł do bardzo dobrze widocznej ściany żywopłotu i włożył w nią rękę. Ku jego zdziwieniu nie czuł żadnych ukłuć ostrych gałązek i listków, tylko zwyczajnie jego rękę przeszła na drugą stronę!

- Super... – szepnął przekładając ponownie rękę przez żywopłot.

- Też tak sądzę. - Usłyszał dochodzący zza jego pleców głos.

Harry odwrócił się szybko i zobaczył stojącą kilka kroków za nim... Digmarę. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do niego.

- Fajna jest na sztuczka z żywopłotem, nie uważasz? – zapytała przekładając rękę na drugą stronę, tak jak jeszcze przed chwilą robił to Harry.

- Ale... Jak... Jak to jest możliwe? – wydukał Harry wyczekująco patrząc na dziewczynę.

- W świecie magii wszystko jest przecież możliwe - odpowiedziała Digmara poprawiając sobie warkocz, który spływał jej po ramieniu. – A tego żywopłotu tu naprawdę nie ma – to tylko złudzenie.

-Z łudzenie, ale bardzo realistyczne... Sama to wymyśliłaś?

- Nie, zrobił to ktoś dawno przede mną...

- Ale kto miałby to zrobić i po co?

- Chodź, pokażę ci coś.

Dziewczyna pociągnęła go za rękę w stronę żywopłotu znajdującego się naprzeciwko.

- No, przechodzimy - powiedziała wchodząc w niego i ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego.

Oboje ponownie przeszli na drugą stronę. Harry rozejrzał się dookoła – byli teraz na małej polance otoczonej z każdej strony wysokim na dwa metry żywopłotem. Pośrodku niej stała trochę zniszczona fontanna, z której cieniutkimi strumyczkami spływała woda. Harry spojrzał na Digmarę, a ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

- Chyba, teraz już rozumiesz po co był ten żywopłot? – zapytała dziewczyna nadal trzymając go za rękę.

- Niestety, ale nie bardzo... – odpowiedział Harry.

- Moim zdaniem ktoś zaczarował te zielska, by zrobić sobie zaciszny kącik...

- Kto na przykład?

- No, na przykład zakochani...

- Ale po co?

- Usiądziemy? – zapytała Digmara i nie czekając na odpowiedź pociągnęła Harry'ego za sobą.

Dziewczyna usiadła na brzegu fontanny.

- A właściwie co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Harry siadając obok niej.

- Ja? Ja tylko przyszłam sobie tu posiedzieć. Lubię to miejsce, a odkryłam je kilka dni temu, tak jak ty – przez przypadek.

- Też szpiegowałaś swoich przyjaciół?

- Nie, a co? Właśnie to robiłeś zanim tu wpadłeś?

- I tak, i nie. Właściwie to chciałem...

- Wiem: chciałeś oddać mi kotkę, która niespodziewanie znalazła się w sypialni chłopców w Gryffindorze, tak?

- Skąd o tym wiesz?

- Dai mi powiedziała.

- Dai? Więc ty ją rozumiesz?

- No, jasne! W końcu to moja kotka, prawda?

- No tak, ale... Skąd masz takie inteligentne zwierzę?

- Wiesz co, nawet nie pamiętam...

- Nie gadaj...

- No serio!

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Jak można nie pamiętać skąd się ma kota? – zapytał Harry i spojrzał na Digmarę.

- No, daj spokój, po prostu zapomniałam!

Harry wstał i zaczął uważnie przyglądać się miejscom, w których żywopłotu naprawdę nie było.

„Hmm... Tego żywopłotu tu nie ma, ale nie wszyscy przecież o tym wiedzą... – pomyślał. –Dobre miejsce na kryjówkę."

- Coś się tak zamyślił? – zapytała Digmara.

- A, tak tylko... Bardzo podoba mi się pomysł ze znikającym żywopłotem i osobiście uważam, że ten, kto go wymyślił musiał mieć jakieś konkretne powody...

- A może opowiesz mi jak tu wpadłeś?

- No, zwyczajnie: przez żywopłot.

- Ale nie o to mi chodzi. Chcę wiedzieć co robiłeś zanim tu wpadłeś.

- A, o to ci chodzi! Przecież już mówiłem – chciałem oddać ci kotkę, a przez przypadek szpiegowałem przyjaciół...

- A co takiego robili, że miałeś potrzebę ich podpatrywać?

- Właściwie, nic takiego...

- „Nic takiego"? Przecież sama widziałam, że gruchali jak dwa zakochane gołąbki...

- Widziałaś ich, tak? Więc po co pytasz?

- Chciałam usłyszeć czy mówisz o nich z nutką zazdrości w głosie, smutkiem czy złością. Wiesz, takie tam „naukowe sprawy"...

- Więc do jakich wniosków doszła, jeśli można spytać, pani profesor Digmara York?

- Otóż, zauważyłam, że jeśli chodzi o Hermionę, to jesteś o nią zazdrosny, a jeśli chodzi o Rona - to jesteś na niego po prostu zły. Dobrze wywnioskowałam?

- Nie całkiem. Właściwie, to jestem zły na nich oboje...

- ... na Rona za to, że podrywa Hermionę, a za Hermionę za to, że podrywa Rona, czyż nie?

- Nie o to chodzi... Oni są moimi przyjaciółmi i... no... tego... nie mogą być parą... A zresztą, i tak nie zrozumiesz o co mi chodzi...

- Wątpisz we mnie, prawda? Pewnie myślisz, że ja nigdy nie miałam żadnych przyjaciół, co? Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się mylisz!

Digmara wstała i podeszła do żywopłotu. Przejechała dłonią po jego ostrych gałązkach i opuściła głowę.

- Digmaro, ja nie chciałem cię urazić... – powiedział łagodnie Harry. – Przepraszam...

Dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego stronę. Miała mokre oczy, a po policzku spłynęła jej łza.

- Rany, Digmaro, nie płacz... – powiedział Harry. –Ja... ja po prostu w ogóle nie myślę zanim coś powiem... Mówię, co mi ślina na język przyniesie... Ja już

taki jestem... no... nie płacz...

- Nie płaczę... już nie płaczę... przez ciebie... – odpowiedziała Digmara ocierając twarz.

Digmara spojrzał na Harry'ego i niespodziewanie wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Ech, Harry... – powiedziała z trudem łapiąc powietrze. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo przypominasz mi moją Nadię... Ona też tak mówiła i tak samo... udawała skruchę...

- Ja nie udaję! – powiedział z wyrzutem Harry.

- Może i nie udajesz, ale i tak przypominasz mi moją Nadię... A ja... tak bardzo, ale to bardzo za nią tęsknie...

- „Nadia"? Co to za dziwne imię?

- Nie wiele dziwniejsze niż „Digmara", prawda?

- Może... A czy ta „Nadia" jest twoją przyjaciółką? Opowiesz mi o niej?

- Uwierz mi, jest naprawdę co opowiadać!

- To opowiadaj.

- Opowiem, ale już nie dzisiaj. Muszę już wracać, obiecałam Mimi, że wytłumaczę jej historię magii... Ona kompletnie nic nie rozumie!

- Szkoda, ale obietnica jest obietnicą, prawda?

- No jasne! Opowiem ci o Nadii, bo chcę abyś wiedział z kim się zadaję... No, idę... Do jutra.

Dziewczyna przeszła przez żywopłot, ale po chwili wróciła znów do Harry'ego.

- Pamiętaj – powiedziała – jak będziesz miał jakiś problem lub kłopot, to przyjdź tutaj - ja tu będę... Razem wszystko rozwiążemy, prawda? Oczywiście, jak będziesz miał potrzebę porozmawiać z kimś... no, wygadanym, to śmiało przychodź.

- Przyjdę na pewno – odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem. – Ale czy ty zawsze tutaj będziesz?

- Postaram się - odparła tajemniczo i przeszła przez żywopłot.

Harry patrzył w miejsce, gdzie znikła dziewczyna. Po chwili szybko wbiegł w żywopłot, a gdy znalazł się po jego drugiej stronie, rozejrzał się, by jeszcze raz rzucić okiem na Digmarę. Niestety dziewczyna znikła już w drzwiach zamku.

- Co za dziewczyna... – wyszeptał i ruszył w kierunku zamku.

Całe błonia spowijała rzadka mgiełka, która zdawała się coraz bardziej zagęszczać. Harry spojrzał na zegarek – właśnie dochodziła godzina czwarta. Pewnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku zamku, a gdy znalazł się w drzwiach prowadzących do głównego hollu, odwrócił się i powtórnie spojrzał na szkolne błonia.

„No tak... – pomyślał. – Tyle miłych wspomnień..."


End file.
